The Five
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: See Robin, Emily, Lainey, Kelly and Liz spend one year dating guys they never would have imagined being able to love. COMPLETE
1. The Bet

Chapter One

Author's note- Liz is not pregnant in this story.  
Robin stepped inside of the bar. Music blared from the jukebox. The lyrics were soulful, imbued with love, "If I just lay here, will you lie with me and just forget the past?"

She sighed. Her eyes scanned the room, first landing on her ex-boyfriend, Patrick. A blonde was draped over him, her chest at eye level, a huge smile on her face as she flirted with him. Threw back her head and laughed raucously.

Robin gritted her teeth and looked away.

Spotting her friends she slid through the crowd to their table. Before she sat down, her hand shot up into the air. She signaled Coleman to come over.

"Hey Robin. We're on round three." Emily said, giggling. The word three sounded like tree. "You better drink up, you are unwind. Be find. Behind, I mean. You are behind."

Liz laughed and pointed at her best friend. "You're drunk!"

"So are you!" shot back Em, then busted out laughing.

"You children can not hold your alcohol." Lainey slurred out, obviously as drunk as them. She hiccupped.

Coleman stepped over and said, "What can I do you for, Dr. Sexy?"

Robin told him, "Shots of tequila and keep them coming."

Kelly pouted. "Hey, I thought I was your Dr. Sexy?"

He said, giving her a smile, "You're my Dr. Lovely. There is enough Coleman love to go around."

When he left Kelly said, "Maybe I should invite him to the Charity Ball. Alan is basically forcing everyone not working to go and I have like not even a hint of who to take."

"Oh, don't even mention that damn ball." Robin said "I tried to get on the schedule just so I could get out of going. But Alan wants me to give a speech since the whole night is meant to raise money for AIDS research. I don't mind the speech but who the hell I am supposed to go with?"

Robin jerked her thumb in the direction of her ex. "He is with bimbo number 5 now. The first four he hooked up with after we split got just as dumped as I did."

"But I thought you broke up with Patrick?" Kelly said

"Ugh, don't say his name!" Robin cried "Do you think I want to hear his name right now?"

The break up had been a misunderstanding gone too far but now neither Robin or Patrick new how to make it right again.

Coleman sat a bar tray full of shots on the table. Robin picked up one and threw it back.

Her friends all grabbed a shot each. Robin grabbed another.

"To not needing a man!" Liz said They all repeated her words and drank.

Coleman said, "You girls go ahead and go wild. I'll be behind the bar if you change your mind, and feel like getting out some of this aggression with a real man." He winked, then moseyed off.

"That toast sounded great," Lainey said "But it's a lie." She wagged her finger at Liz. "Lie. We need men."

"No, hell with them." Emily said

Lainey told Emily, "It's your father's bright idea that we go to that Ball. Well, the only thing sadder than going there with a loser is going there alone. And I will not do that. No, sir ree. I am getting me a man. And so should all you chickees."

"Did she just call us chickens?" Kelly asked

Robin watched Patrick kiss the blond. She said, "I can get a man if I want one."

She threw back another shot.

"Prove it." Lainey said

"Fine. I'll get a hotter stud than you do to take to that Ball." Robin said

"I'll top you both." Kelly challenged "Woo hoo, watch out men of Port Charles here I come!"

Emily and Liz gave each other a look.

Lainey asked them, "You two in or are you planning to go and beg your ex- husbands to take you?"

The thought of going to the men they loved but who had chosen other women made both Liz and Em's stomach's churn. Or it could have been the drinks.

But either way they both said "We're in!"

Robin's eyes followed Patrick as he went upstairs, the blond walked in front of him.

"Okay, here are the rules," Robin told her friends "no going back to our former guys. No waiting for someone to ask us. We take the cow by the tail..."

"Bull by the horns." Lainey corrected

"Whatever." Robin threw back another drink. She saw, in her mind, Patrick tumbling onto a bed, arms and legs wrapping around him that weren't hers. "We go and get the guys we want and ask them to the Ball."

"What if one of us can't find anyone?" asked Em

"Then you lose the bet and you buy all the drinks next time we come here." Robin said "And that could be quite a bill. Even for an heiress like you."

"Calling her Paris is kinda rude." said Kelly. She looked at Emily, "You are not as slutty as Paris Hilton."

"Heiress I said!" Robin shook her head. The image of Patrick stayed put. "And whoever brings the hottest guy gets...I don't know..."

"A gift card for Victoria Secret's." Liz said "If you find that hot of a guy you'll need it."

"This town has run dry of Hotties." Emily said

Robin stood up, wobbled a little, and said "Well, I am... gettin'... me one. I refuse, refuse I tell you," she raise her hand like she was testifying in church, "to sit and cry over him. No, no, no. I'm finding me a snotty."

She turned and slowly headed for the door. "Put it on my bill!" she called to Coleman

Em asked, "Why does she want a guy who is snotty?"

"I think she meant hottie." Lainey said

"Oh." Em said "Where do you go to find one of those?"

Note- The song playing on the jukebox is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

Author's note- I decided to write a short story where some of the ladies on GH go on dates with guys they never considered before. So the rule I gave myself was the pairings had to be out of the ordinary from what we see on GH usually. 


	2. Who is that man?

Chapter Two

LAINEY pulled her Mercedes in front of the mansion. She stared through her windshield at the intimidating home. Every time she came here she felt out of place. Everyone inside was involved in a drama she was not privy to. So she watched the interactions and tried to figure out the dynamics, but still hadn't sorted it out to her satisfaction.

She pictured the look on his face when she asked him out. Mouth dropped, eyes bulging. He might even laugh.

Muttering, "This is crazy," she dropped her head onto the staring wheel. It let out a honk.

"Ahh!" she said, popping upright again.

Someone knocked on her driver"s side window. "Can I help you?"

KELLY strutted, her heels making a clicking sound every time they hit the docks. She had dressed to kill. And, considering what family this guy came from, it wouldn't hurt to talk some lessons at the local gun range soon.

Her black mini dress was cut low, over it she wore a black trench coat. She stopped, pulled out her cell phone, and looked for the contact she had added before leaving home. Her roommate had given her the number.

When he answered, she said "Hi, it's Dr. Lee. Kelly. From General Hospital. Can we meet for a drink?"

EMILY greeted the guard with a friendly smile, using her oh so innocent eyes to talk her way inside.  
She had searched her mind for a guy to ask to this Charity Ball. Someone she could trust to treat her right.

The guy she settled on seemed like a safe choice. He might even win the Hottie award once he was decked out in a tux. Maybe.

Emily bit her lip as she walked into the living room. God, this is nuts. I need to have my head checked.

His face registered surprise when he saw her.

"Hello," she squeaked out.

LIZ carried Cameron into Kelly's Diner. She lugged her purse, a leather tote bag with some toys and snacks for her son, and a shopping bag in her other hand. Her face was hot from lugging all of this from the children's clothing store she just left. Before that she had worked a full shift at the hospital.

Her life seemed to be moving at a mile a minute these days, always changing and mostly letting her down. Like the men she knew.

A string of four letter curse words ran through her mind. Men suck! And I am not going to that stupid Ball.

But the idea of paying for all those drinks at the next girls night made her immediately rethink that position.

Mike spotted them and said, "You two look like you could use a treat. Cookies and milk coming up."

Lulu was sitting at the counter, she turned and smiled at them. "Hey, Cammie. Come to your Aunt."

She took Cameron from Liz. Liz set down all her bags and eased onto a stool.

They all chatted for a while. Then a male voice, from behind them, said "Just the woman I was looking for."

Liz and Lulu both turned to face the man. A flirty smile played on his lips.

"What do you want?" Lulu sneered at him.

His voice low, his eyes on the brunette, he said "I was speaking to Elizabeth."

ROBIN, with determination in her eyes, walked across the room and tapped the shoulder of the man she picked to ask to the Ball. The room was filled with people, a few she knew well, one who was related to her. But she kept her focus on her goal.

"We need to talk. Now." she said. Nodding at a nearby room, she said "In there."

He raised an eyebrow but followed her inside. 

With a easy tone, he asked her "Dr. Scorpio, what can I do for you?"

"Date me."

His brown eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I need a date. And you are it." She watched his face go from stunned to intrigued. And that is when Robin knew she got her Hottie.

Note- take your best guesses as to who the men are. The next 2 chapters reveal their identities. 


	3. Will you be

Chapter Three

THE COP asked Robin, "A date to where?"

"The AIDS Charity Ball this weekend. It's black tie. Pick me up at seven." She started to walk past him, her nerves were beginning to give out and she just wanted this to be done.

His fingers slid around her wrist, gently stilling her.

"Doc, you sure about this? You seem..."

Softly, looking in his eyes, she said "I'm sure."

"Okay then. You got yourself a date." He released her hand.

"This is just as friends, though? Maybe I should have said that first. I'm not looking for ... a commitment." Robin let out a short laugh. What a switch, she was the one giving the no strings warning for once.

He smiled and told her, " I think we should see how the date goes before we have The Talk. Don't you?"

"See you Saturday, Cruz." Robin opened the door to the interrogation room and walked out, swinging her hips a little more than necessary for his benefit.

The DARK HAIRED HUNK asked Liz, "Could I steal you away for a moment?".

"I guess." she answered, unsure of what he might want with her. She said to her son, "Stay with Aunt Lulu. Mommy will be right back."

They stepped outside of Kelly's. The man said, "I checked the hospital for you but they said you were already off."

"And why would you be looking for me?"

"Because I need a date to the Charity Ball."

Liz took a step back. "Huh? What could that have to do with me?"

"Well, I thought we might have a nice time. You're single now, right?"

She nodded, a look of confusion on her face. Last week she had a conversation with this man, telling him off basically. Telling him to stop messing with the mind of someone she cared about.

Now he wanted a date?

"Are you a glutton for punishment?" she asked "I thought I made it clear I do not like you."

"You did."

"Or appreciate your tactics."

"Yeah, I remember you saying something about that."

She furrowed her brow. "And that made you want me?"

"Did I say I want you?" He smiled. "Wishful thinking, Elizabeth?"

She decided to dispel that notion right away. "Listen, I have a kid. You saw that adorable little boy in there, right? And I have a full time job. And a husband that is almost my ex, as soon as the papers go through. So my life is a pretty stressful right now and the last thing I need is you coming here to play games with me."

"Fine." he shrugged "It was just an idea. I can see you are not interested..." he smiled at her " so I'll go then..."

He took a few steps across the courtyard.

Liz imagined the bar bill if she lost the bet. Her friends would let her out of paying but that would make her feel like the poor pathetic broke one among the trust fund baby and doctors.

"Wait!" she called out, her voice frustrated.

He slowly turned. A smug expression decorating his features.

She drug out each word, "Ugh, I will go with you, Peter."

He winked. "It's Pete."

THE SWEET GUY gave Emily a smile. She swallowed hard.

"Did you come here to talk to-?" he started to ask.

Emily broke in, "I came to talk to you."

"About?"

"Are you working on Saturday night?" She smiled in what she hoped was a flirty way.

Panic flew into his eyes."Why?"

She sighed. This was not going well at all. She walked closer, taking in his trusting face, sensitive eyes. He seemed so...good. Yes, this was the guy she wanted to take her to the Ball.

The only problem was he was looking at her like she just beamed down from Mars.

"I need a favor," she started

"Anything."

Smiling, she said "Be my date."

"But that!"

Her face fell."Oh, oh...okay. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Idiot. He practically screamed no, she thought.

He said, "You know if we dated, that would be complicated, Emily."

"It's just one night. The Charity Ball on Saturday. It would be for a good cause."

Stop begging. Geez! He said no, she berated herself.

Emily had never had to look for a date before. This was all new to her, and painfully awkward. She didn't know how to do this. But he seemed like a good Starter Guy. Like a Starter House. Something to test the waters with before the forever one.

But even he didn't want her.

He said, "I think it might get me killed to go out with you."

"Don't be silly."

"You know Jason and Sonny well. But I know a different side of them."

"Let me handle my brother. And Sonny has no say in my life anymore. Besides, he's an honorable man. You have nothing to worry about. If that is the real reason you are hesitating. But if it's me..."

"It's not you." His eyes met hers. She shivered, something she didn't think this man could inspire her to do.

She had liked the fact that he seemed safe. There was no way she would fall for him.

He took a step closer. She got a better look at his eyes, so sweet she could get lost in them

"Hello, Emily, good to see you."

She spun around and saw Sonny grinning at her.

"Hi, I came to see Michael." she lied "But he's not here so I should go." She turned around and said to her potential date. " Call me if... anything changes. With Michael being home, I mean."

Emily knew that sounded lame. This whole thing had been a disaster. She back-stepped out of the room while the two men gave her odd looks.

She left the house and was in her car driving to work, thinking about how she had seen in his eyes a look that said he did want her. Then she wondered if she had imagined that.

She thought, I guess I should look for another date. Jax? Nope, he's stuck like glue to Carly. And she claws eyes when women get near her guy. Maybe Patrick? No, Robin would hate that. Hmmm. Lucky? No, Liz would so not go for that idea. Why does every single guy in this town have to be the ex of one of my friends?

Her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Still looking for a date?" he asked

She smiled from ear to ear. "Feeling braver now? I thought I was off limits due to some man code."

"Well, I decided I will risk it."

"Good."

"So, Saturday?"

"Right. It's formal. I'll meet you there at eight."

"I'll pick you up." 

She thought of her grandfather's face, his bellowing about gangsters. "No, that would be a bad idea."

"I pick up my dates, Emily. And I pay, so leave your wallet at home. Plus, I drive and I make sure you get back safely."

"Lots of rules. Is there one about if I am allowed to have fun?"

"My lifestyle doesn't always leave much room for that. You still want to go on this date?"

"I'm up for it, if you are, Milo."

"I might be crazy but I'm going to say yes." Milo answered.

"Be at my place at 7:30." She hung up and then, smiling, she cheered "Yes!" 


	4. my date?

Chapter 4

KELLY sat at the bar at the Metro Court. She crossed her legs, smooth bare skin stretched from her thighs to her Jimmy Choo heels.

She was drinking water, with lime. Better to keep a clear head for this seduction. The man she chose was one of the most eligible in the world, not just Port Charles. There were women who would ditch their homes and hubbies to shack up with him.

But Kelly had the inside track. She knew he was unattached, lonely, and not great at doing the loner thing. Though he liked to think he was.

When he stepped off the elevator, she gave him a sexy look, with just the right amount of mystery mixed with desire. Then her eyes skittered away. Leaving him wondering if he saw what he thought he saw.

"Dr. Lee. I hope this isn't about anything serious? No one I care about is hurt, are they?"

"No, nothing like that. Sit down. I ordered you a drink. I do believe this is your favorite?"

He lifted the glass. "How did you know?"

"I have my sources."

He took a sip. She fixed him with another flirty gaze.

"I hope I didn't disturb your schedule by asking you here," she started.

"Not at all."

She licked her lips, placed a hand on his thigh. "I need your help."

He looked down at her hand, then up into her eyes. "For what?"

"Spend Saturday night with me."

He swallowed. "With you?"

"Please."

"Doctor Lee-"

"Call me Kelly."

"Kelly, did my ex-wife send you here?"

She cut contact with him and moved away.

"No." She took a drink of water. "I want you to be my escort to the AIDS Charity Ball. Because I think you are the best looking man in this town, among other reasons. You intrigue me."

"That's very flattering coming from a woman like you."

"I didn't come here to flatter you." She dropped her voice, their eyes met. " I came here to make you mine. My date for the Ball. So, what do you say, Prince? Yes or no?"

Nikolas felt his heart speed up as her eyes worked down, then back up, his body.

He said, "Yes."

LAINEY waited in the foyer, feeling totally out of place. She fidgeted, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

When the man approached her she tried to smile but her nerves showed through her eyes.

What in the hell am I doing here? She questioned herself.

"Don't say anything." she held up a hand "Let me get this out and then you can tell me to get lost. Or not. Or...you could say yes. Alright here goes. I haven't been...since Justus...I haven't dated much. But now I want to. Need to. Try again. I was hoping you might be free Saturday?"

A moment passed. He finally said, "I'm going to the Charity Ball."

"And I suppose you have a date? Of course you do. Well, thanks anyway. I just thought it would be nice to spend an evening with a man I feel comfortable with already. But I understand that you're taken so-"

"Actually, I'm not."

"No?"

"Not in the slightest." He smiled "And I would love to accompany you to the Ball. Would a quarter after 7 be an okay time to pick you up?"

"Um, ..." she stared at him, slightly open mouthed. Did he just say yes? Her plan worked?

Butterflies floated though her stomach.

"Lainey? Is it a date?"

She smiled, nervously. "Yes, that sounds great."

"I look forward to it."

The door flew open. "Where is my good for nothing philandering money sucking spouse?" Tracy screamed "That low down thief Luke stole 20 million out of my Grand Cayman account."

Ned said, "Mother we have a guest. Can you dial it down before Dr. Winters is convinced we all are in need of her psychiatric services."

"Hello, Ms. Quatermaine."

Tracy fixed her with a withering stare. "It is Mrs. Spencer. And what are you doing here? Come to cart someone off?"

"Actually," Lainey said "I just asked your son to be my date to the Charity Ball. And he accepted."

Tracy looked back and forth between them. "Well, you're better than Lois, I suppose." 


	5. The Pickup

Chapter Five

EMILY knew Milo had shown up, fifteen minutes early, on Saturday night because while she stood in front of her bedroom mirror applying lipstick she heard Edward bellow "Get out you scoundrel ruffian! Out! OUT NOW!"

Emily was lifting her skirt of her long red ball gown, as she rushed down the stairs, when she heard Edward say "Alice! Get the gun."

"Grandfather." Emily skidded into the room, giving Edward a scolding glare. "This is my date for the charity dance tonight. Milo, this is Edward Quatermaine, don't worry his bark is much worse than his bite."

Alice barreled into the living room, a shot gun in hand, saying "Trouble, sir?"

Edward pointed at Milo, who stood stiffly looking every bit the gentleman in a black tux. "This gangster wants to take my granddaughter out and I will not allow it. Escort him to his car and see him off the property."

"Sir, " Milo said "You have my word Emily will be well protected while she is with me. I will make sure no harm comes to her."

"First Sonny and now his flunkee." Edward moaned "Child, can't you find a nice doctor at General Hospital to fall for? Like Robin did."

Emily plastered a smile onto her face and walked over to Edward. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for your concern. But I'll be fine. Good night, grandfather."

Emily and Milo walked out of the mansion, with him opening the door for her. Once outside, she turned to him.  
"Sorry about all that," she said.

"It comes with my job. Lets not allow that to start our night off on the wrong foot." He gave her a smile, her heart flip flopped.

How odd. He was not supposed to make her feel anything.

Milo looped her arm through hers and led her to his car. He pulled open the door and as Emily ducked to get inside, her eyes connected with his. She didn't lose her breath but a feeling of being safe came over her body. It had been more than a year since she felt that way.

While he walked around the car to get in the drivers side, Emily stared out the windshield. She saw her Grandfather in the window, peering out, with Alice over his shoulder. The shotgun could be seen pointing skyward next to their figures.

Emily shook her head, chuckling to herself. Her family was more dangerous to be around than a man who worked for the biggest gangster on the east coast.

KELLY studied herself in the mirror of the compact as she waited on the docks. Her twisted updo hairstyle looked messy chic, her eyes held just a hint of sex. The gown she wore hugged her curves, sliding down to the ground in a sensual haze of violet.

Nikolas stepped off the boat, looking like a local version of James bond in his tux. More international than any other man in town, in Kelly's eyes, more sophisticated, old world almost. From another time, or a storybook.

"You look lovely," he said "But I should have picked you up."

Kelly had insisted he didn't. Giving him a bad girl grin she said, "I'm not one of those girls, Prince."

"Hmm." Nikolas smiled and put a hand on her back to lead her to the nearby parking lot where he kept his jag. "Should I even ask what kind of girl you are?"

"A woman. One who knows what she wants. And doesn't say no when she means yes. Does that scare you?"

"Not in the least."

"Then we might just get along." Kelly opened the door to his jag as soon as he unlocked it, not waiting for him to do it for her. She eased inside, relaxing into the leather seat with a sigh. Now this was a lifestyle she could get accustomed to- dating royalty, traveling around in the best cars, jets, boats, living in the closest thing this town would ever see to a castle. She would not mind, in the least, ending this night in the four poster bed with satin sheets she imagined he owned.

Nikolas slipped behind the wheel, revved the engine to life, and dropped the top of the convertible.He turned on the radio. "Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" (Snow Patrol)

"I meant to tell you," he said, as he put the car in gear. He turned and caught her eye "thank you for inviting me to this Ball, Dr. Lee."

"Call me Kelly." she said, thinking Call me sweetheart, baby, darling, lover, call me whatever you want! "You are more than welcome, Nikolas. Why should either of us sit at home alone when we could be together? Enjoying life and each other."

Nikolas said, "I could not agree with you more."

LIZ fretted, as she paced her apartment waiting for Pete. She had picked up the phone to cancel this date twenty times in the last few days. But she always hung up before she made the call. If she could get through this date she could avoid losing the bet. It was just one date, how bad could it be?

She found out when she opened the door. He stood there in jeans and a slightly wrinkled white shirt, the top button undone. A black top hat was perched, slightly askew, on his head.

Her mouth dropped. He looked good, but he couldn't be serious. Could he?

"Where is the rest of your outfit?" she asked him

He looked down at himself. "Pants, shirt, socks, shoes. What did I forget?"

"The tux! This is black tie. Formal. Didn't you know that?" She was wearing a gown she borrowed from Robin, a green silk number that shimmered.

"That's why I added the hat." Pete gave her a grin.

Elizabeth threw up her hands. If anyone was embarrassed tonight by him sticking out, she decided it would be him alone. She was not his girlfriend so there was no one who could expect her to tame him into conformity. She spun around and scooped her wrap and purse off the couch. When Liz turned around again, Pete was right behind her.

He peered around the apartment.

"Aren't we saying good bye to that cute little boy of yours before we leave?"

"Cam." she said, a smile tugging at her lips. It was sweet of him to remember. The first sweet thing Pete ever did in her presence. "He's with my grandmother for the night."

"So, no curfew then?" He winked at her. Sounding like a frat boy he said, "Nice."

The smile fell from her face. This is going to be a long night, Liz thought.

LAINEY did some mental relaxation exercises while she waited for Ned to pick her up.

Robin had just left to go stand in front of the apartment building to wait for her date.

When the knock came she moved to the door in slow motion, trying to keep herself calm. She didn't want this date to be a big deal but, in her heart, she knew she would not waste another chance at love- like she had with Justus. If there was any spark with Ned tonight, she wanted to pursue it. Jump in the deep end.

Life was too short for anything else.

Ned looked amazing in his tux, mature yet boyish. A rebel family man.

"What a dress," he said appreciatively as he took in her dark blue low cut gown. A diamond necklace hung directly over the dip in her cleavage. "You have great taste, doctor"  
He stuck his hand forward, presenting her with a single yellow rose.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Are you ready?" his voice was soft.

Am I ready? she asked herself. Justus came to mind. He had taught her not to put off living. She stepped into the hall, pulling the automatically locking door close behind her.

"Yes, I'm ready." 


	6. Getting Warm, Hot, and Ice Cold

Chapter Six

ROBIN slipped onto the patio. Inside, the dance floor was packed, the champagne flowing, and she had already danced three songs with Cruz. But her mind kept wandering back to another man, the one she would do anything to not think about.

She made an excuse about needing air, but as soon as she was outside she pulled her cell phone from her satin purse. She punched in the number for the nurses station at GH.

"Epiphany?" Robin asked when the person said hello. "It's me. Robin."

"You are supposed to be out on the town with that foxy cop. Why in the world are you calling work?"

"Is Patrick there?"

"Do I even want to know why you are asking that?"

"If he is there, he can't be here with Bimbo number five."

"She was dumped."

Robin's mouth dropped. "How do you know that?"

"She's blonde, right? All chest and teeth. She was here earlier and left pretty pissed off."

Robin smiled.

Epiphany continued, "After that Patrick got in a fight with Noah about who would do a surgery. Patrick won and he's operating right now."

"Good. Because I'm trying to get through this date and it will never work if he is around."

Someone cleared there throat behind her. Robin turned and saw Cruz, looking amazing in his black tux, the moon casting him in a sensual light.

"Got to go." Robin said into the phone and hung up.

"Get through?" Cruz asked, his voice soft but probing, sad and sexy at the same time."Don't tell me, I'm your rebound guy, aren't I?"

LAINEY sat beside Ned in the back of a limo, they were in a long line of cars that was moving toward the valet parking area in front of the Metro Court. The Charity Ball was the event of the year in town.

The CD player pumped through the speakers, " I need your grace, To remind me, To find my own.  
If I lay here , If I just lay here ,Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" ( snow patrol)

"So, Ms. Winters," Ned started

"It's Lainey," she corrected him with a smile. "Come on, Ned. We know each other, right? I mean we both loved..." her words trailed off

He filled in, "Justus. Yes, we did. It's okay to say his name to me. He existed. He loved you."

Lainey looked down and murmured, "Maybe he did. We were just starting out."

Ned touched her leg, "That doesn't make it hurt less, thought, does it?"

"No." she whispered. When she looked up, he had a sad smile on his face.

Lainey made her voice light as she said, "I'm sorry. I'm killing the mood already. That's it for the sad talk tonight. From now on we just concentrate on having a good time, deal?"

Ned's words were low as he said, "You asking me out was the highlight of my year, how could it be anything but?"

A smile spread across Lainey's face.

LIZ didn't stop at the sound of her date's voice. She kept making her way to the elevator, mixing into the crowd, looking for a familiar face.

"Could you slow down?" Pete called

The crowd moved onto the elevator, filling it, leaving only Liz and Mike Corbin waiting for the next one.

Liz said to Mike, "The hotel is decorated beautifully tonight, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Carly did a good job. This high society stuff is not my usual scene but my son insisted we all come and support the cause."

"Elizabeth." Pete said, as he caught up, panting.

She ignored him and said to Mike, "Sonny had always given generously to fund AIDS research."

"All I said was that Picasso is highly overrated." Pete said "That was no reason to jump out of the car while I was still parking."

Elizabeth gave him a seething glare. "And you also said most modern artists are self involved slackers who are trying to imitate people who have been dead for hundreds of years."

The elevator opened and Mike stepped inside. "Coming?" he said to Liz

"Yes." she moved forward

Pete gently touched her arm to stop her. He said, looking at Mike, "We'll catch the next one."

When the elevator doors closed again Pete told Liz, "Listen I didn't know you were so into art. I am more a literature guy myself."

"So, you have no respect for artists?" She punched the button to call the elevator back.

"Of course I do. I just said all that to make conversation... I kinda have a confrontational personality and lots of opinions on just about everything, if you haven't noticed."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I noticed."

"But if you can get past that, I can be a...decent date. If you will give me another chance?"

Liz didn't know why this guy could get her so riled up. One cocky statement from him and her blood pressure rose. Then he smiled, like he was now, his head titled, his eyes half closed. And she felt herself giving in, an inch.

"How about," she suggested "we go upstairs and dance, drink, bid on the silent auction and not talk about anything more than the weather, movies and music ?"

"Sounds good to me."

The elevator doors opened. They walked inside.

"So, who do you listen to?" Pete asked "Hopefully not anyone who was ever on American idol. All those people are no hack pop star wannabes who sing soul sucking songs that make my ears bleed."

Liz shook her head at his highbrowed judgmental take on another thing she liked.

But instead of telling him off, she saw a chance to mess with him. She dead panned, "My favorite artist is Clay Aiken. I'm part of the Clay Nation."

A horrified expression crossed Pete's face. "Really?"

She waited a moment then said, "No."

He smiled.

Liz looked at him, her eyes scanning his out of place jeans and top hat outfit, and wondered how in the world she had ended up on a date with this infuriating but gorgeous, annoying yet hot, sexy odd man. 


	7. On Fire and Ice

Chapter Seven- On Fire and Ice

Author's note- Thanks for all the detailed reviews. It feels like a group project when I know how you all feel like about the chapters. It makes it a blast to write this story. So thanks again!

KELLY loved dancing with Nikolas. He moved her around the floor, effortlessly. For the first time in her life she felt more like she was flying than doing a waltz. And when he smiled, his brown eyes meeting hers, her heart melted.

"You dance divinely." Nikolas told her, when the song ended

She smiled, "Only with you."

He led her to the bar and ordered them some champagne. "So, I have to ask." he said "What made you invite me tonight?"

She laughed, "Don't play humble. Like you don't know you are the modern JFK Jr of Port Charles. American Royalty."

"Russian, actually. And I don't think," he smiled "anyone in this town thinks that is very impressive."

"I do." She raised her champagne flute. "What should we toast to?"

Nikolas remembered Emily saying that to him on their wedding night. Whenever he thought of her now, instead of smiling, like he wanted to, his mind started clicking through what went wrong. Trying to find an exact day that made them grow so far apart they couldn't get back.

He pushed that all into his subconscious again, leaving it to mull over later, when he planned to nurse a drink in the dark solitude of Wyndermere, as was his normal nightly routine.

Nikolas told Kelly, "To living in the moment."

"Living in the moment." she repeated, clinking his glass.

EMILY laughed at a joke Milo has just made, leaning toward him, bumping his shoulder. She felt relaxed, confident and like she chose the right guy when the stepped off the elevator. Through the crowd, the couples dancing, the waiters carrying trays, Carly and Jax playing hostess, the four string quartet playing classical music, her eyes zoomed over to the bar. Almost like his energy had pulled her attention straight to him.

There was the back of her ex-husband, his profile as familiar to her as the reflection of her own face in a mirror. His hand was resting on the thigh of Kelly Lee.

Emily's hand covered her stomach. She swayed on her feet.

"Whoa there." Milo whispered, placing a hand on her back to study here. "Em?"

"I have to get out of here."

"Okay."

"Now!"

Milo slid his hand in hers and they ducked into the stairwell.

"Feeling sick?" he asked "Should we head to the roof for some air? Or do you need to go home?"

Her face crumpled. She looked in his eyes. "How do you stop loving someone?"

"Sonny?"

Emily shook her head. "Nikolas."

"Oh, Em." Then she was in his arms, crying on his shoulder. She finally pulled back, sniffled. "I am an idiot."

"A beautiful one, though."

She smiled. "I thought I was past feeling like this. I want to be past this...thanks for even agreeing to be here with me. I wanted this night to be...different. Fun. I messed everything up."

"How? By feeling? You don't have to hide your heart from me. I can handle it. For tonight, I'm here to be whatever you need."

"Why?"

"Because you asked me for a favor, remember?"

Emily didn't know what answer she expected, she knew Milo wasn't secretly in love with her or anything. But his answer made her feel safe, like she just made a best friend for life. Or maybe...maybe, just started something more.

ROBIN told Cruz, who had just caught her talking about Patrick to Epiphany, "Busted. I was checking to make sure my ex was not coming here tonight."

"When did you two break up?"

"A few weeks ago. You could say I am having some separation issues. I'm not so great at getting over losing people." Robin thought of her parents "death", of laying in bed with Stone while his life slipped away, of Jason letting her walk off that bridge and move away. Then Patrick, who could move on to other women so quickly.

Cruz nodded, then walked past her on the patio. He stared off into the night sky.

Robin offered, "We can call this a night right now, if you want. I can only offer friendship... and sometimes I think I suck at that, too. I shouldn't have put you in the middle of this."

She walked next to him. "Cruz?"

He turned, and studied her. Robin felt his appraising eyes, and twitched beneath the attention. Suddenly, heat started to rise in her. Nothing was in her mind but how this man could make her feel alive with just a look.

That was why she asked him here. One day she had been visiting her Uncle Mac at the PCPD when her pager went off. She was so focused on checking the number, while still walking, she ran right into Cruz. When she looked up, the apology she was about to say fell away, and they locked eyes. She lost her breath.

"Want to dance?" Cruz asked now

"Out here?"

He reached out his hand. Robin smiled, shrugged and went into his arms.

God, he smells amazing, she thought

Cruz said, his mouth close to her ear, "Did I mention you look phenomenal in that dress?"

She moved her head back and met his eyes.

The compliment made her skin flush. If she stayed focused just on the way his eyes looked at her, the way his voice dropped, she could forget the world for a second.

"This old thing?" she joked, glancing down at her sliver party gown that skimmed her knees.

He laughed. She was smiling, starting to forget how bad she felt about everything that happened with Patrick, when Cruz said "Too bad I am just your rebound fling. You and me, Robin, we might have been..."

"What?" she asked, her heart beating fast

He twirled her around. She laughed, feeling like she was slipping into a different world, where all her problems lay far behind her.

Then Cruz said, "You know what they say about rebounding, don't you?"

"No. Tell me."

"If you don't do it right," he stilled, pulled her close "it doesn't really count."

Then his head dipped. Robin was sure his lips would touch hers, and she wondered if that would make her forget Patrick, Jason, Stone... could anything do all that?

Cruz pressed a kiss to her cheek, making her whole body shiver.

Her pager went off. 


	8. The Ladies Room

Chapter Eight

LIZ stood in the woman's bathroom, the cell phone to her ear.

"Do not tell me it's a work emergency." Kelly said when she answered her phone.

"No, I'm at the Ball. Bathroom meeting now. I called everyone." Liz said

Kelly said, "I'm on my way."

ROBIN was walking through the dining room, on her way to the restroom, when she spotted Ned dancing with Lainey. She stopped, smiled and thought, I did not see that coming.

She waited for the song to end and then approached them. "Hi, Ned. Looking good tonight."

He joked, "It's not leather pants but it will do."

Lainey raised an eyebrow. "Leather pants?"

"I will show you the videos." Robin said

"Don't you dare," Ned told her, laughing.

"All right, on one condition." Robin said "I need Lainey for about ten minutes. I'm going to the powder my nose. And you know us women can not do that alone. One has to hold the powder while the other one holds the brush. It's quite complicated."

"I bet." Ned said with smile. He looked at Lainey, "Meet you at the bar?"

"Get me a drink, okay?" Lainey asked Ned, her dark eyes meeting his. A look passed between them, one that pushed out everyone else in the room, a look of awareness that something was beginning for them tonight.

Ned asked, "What would you like?"

"Surprise me." Their eyes held for moment more and then he nodded, gave her another private smile and left.

Robin whispered, "Going well, I see?"

Lainey kept her eyes on him. "So far."

EMILY stepped into the bathroom and saw Liz and Kelly in front of the mirror. Kelly was applying red lipstick.

Liz was scowling.

"Oh no," Em said "who did you bring? It looks like he's a dud."

"Not really," Liz said "But he has open mouth insert foot syndrome. I don't know if you know him. He's Lulu teacher at college, Pete Marquez."

Kelly said, "Yum! I saw that hottie at Kelly's just yesterday. But I already had my date or I might have asked Mike to put The Professor in a doggy bag to go with me."

Robin and Lainey walked in.

"So ladies," Lainey asked "what is the verdict? Who got the hottie and who got the snotty?"

Everyone but Robin laughed. "Snotty?" she asked.

They laughed harder.

"Well I so think I won." Kelly said "I know I have your vote Emily. Isn't Nikolas Cassadine the hottest Hottie in Port Charles?"

Softly Emily said, "I always thought so." A hint of sadness passed over her features.

Kelly's face changed. "Oh no. Ouch. Did I screw up? I thought it was over with you two?"

"It is." Emily said a little too quickly. "Totally. And I would rather you date him than someone like... say Carly for instance."

"She would eat Nikolas for breakfast." Robin said "Spit his bones out. And be moved on to Patrick by lunch."

"It's not all that." Emily laughed softly, shaking her head. "The reason I would hate someone like her hooking up with him., it's not even about Carly. But if Nikolas' next girlfriend was the jealous type she might not let him spend time with me. And our friendship goes way back. I don' want to lose that... just because I lost my husband."

She thought about how odd the phrase was- lost my husband. Like he had been misplaced and might turn up if she tacked up signs around town. She could imagine how one might look-

MISSING- then a picture of him on their wedding day- one soulmate, also answers to Prince, treasured companion. Reward for information on how to get him back.

"You don't hate me?" Kelly asked

"Not at all." Emily said

Lainey said, "Okay, so that is candidate one, Nikolas Cassadine. Who can top him in the Hottie category?"

Liz said, "Not me. Pete is pretty good looking. But unless he goes mute by the time I get back to the bar, he loses."

Bobbie walked into the bathroom. "Hi, girls. Having a nice time?"

Everyone chatted with her while she fixed her make up. Then Monica and Skye walked in.

"Em, I heard about grandfather ordering Alice to fill your date's backside with buckshot!" Skye said "Is Milo scared to ever come back to the mansion now?"

Robin, Lainey, Liz and Kelly shrieked "MILO!"

Emily blushed.

"I think he seems like a lovely boy." Bobbie said "He brings my grand children over to drop them off sometimes. He's as sweet as his older brother Max."

"Isn't Milo like a baby?" asked Lainey "How old is he?"

"He can't be a baby and work for the mob," Monica said "Em, why can't you just go back to Nikolas? Or call up Steven Webber? Liz's brother is a good man, a safe man. Wholesome."

"Sorry, Monica, he's taken." Liz said

Monica shook her head sadly. Then moved over to a stall. Skye went into one too.

Bobbie said, "Well, I kinda agree with Monica. I have to say it is a relief Carly is not with Sonny or Lorenzo. I sleep better. But I want her to follow her heart first and foremost."

Robin thought about who her heart ached for. It was a familiar feeling- this wanting what she could not have. For years it was Stone she longed to get back. Then Jason- his blue eyes in so many of her dreams. His anger palpable even with a ocean between them.

But Patrick was never meant to be that serious. She could have not gone to his hotel room and thrown him on the bed, if she thought that much was on the line. Because it was too big. Too much pain. Still here she was again, right back in this old same spot she knew so well.

Once Monica, Bobbie and Skye left, Lainey said "Okay, Milo. Nikolas, Pete, and I brought Ned. So that leaves you, Robin. Who is your candidate for the Hottie Award?"

Robin smiled, thinking of the stud who waited at the bar for her. She had snagged a looker, for sure.

She announced,"I think I won. I'm here with Cruz Rodriguez."

Author's note- Who do you think should win the Hottie Award? 


	9. If it doesn't kill you

Chapter Nine

Author's note- Not all of these couples will find love. At this point I think one has a really good chance. Beyond that I am not sure who might make it till the end of the story. But hopefully the ups and downs will be fun to read.

BEFORE any of the woman could cast a vote for the who brought the hottest Hottie, Robin's cell rang.

"Thought you might want a heads up," Epiphany said " Patrick's surgery is over. Noah just told me Patrick left here in a tux a while ago. He must have brought it to work and been planning to go with Blondie before they got in a fight."

"Crap! Okay, thanks for calling." Robin hung up. "I have to get back to Cruz before Patrick shows up. I do not want to see him tonight. God! Who do you think he is bringing? That peds nurse who has a thing for him? What is her name? Vanna. Who is named that? I expect her to starting flipping over vowels every time I see her."

"Calm down." Lainey said "You don't want to hyperventilate."

"I won't. Of course I won't. I don't care who he brings. Why would I care?" Robin said

They all gave her a sad look.

"Crap." she said again and then hurried out of the bathroom.

"How about brunch at our place tomorrow so we can finish the voting?" Lainey asked "Plus I want to hear all the dirt."

"That is the real reason you became a shrink." Kelly joked "You love gossip."

"I do not."

"You know more about TomKat, and why Brittany really dumped Kfed than anyone else I know." Kelly said smiling

"It's research. I am writing a book on celebrity relationships."

"Sure you are." Kelly said

Lainey rolled her eyes but smiled. "I have a date to get back to, heifer. See you at home later. That is if you make it there by brunch."

Emily's eyes widen. " I need a drink. See you all tomorrow."

She was out the door first, with Lainey close behind her.

Lainey asked Em, "Are you really okay with Kelly dating Nikolas?"

"Fine," she lied and then gave her friend a fake smile.

In the bathroom, Liz said to Kelly "Are you serious about Nik?"

"I could be. He's a catch."

"I was afraid you might say that." Liz thought about her messy romantic past.

Love can make your life worth living, she thought to herself, if it doesn't kill you first.

LIZ took a deep breath and pushed the door to the bathroom open. Back into the pool. At least Pete was just the shallow end , not someone she cared enough about to weep for if everything went to hell.

Like it always did.

KELLY turned back toward the bathroom mirror again. She studied her face, her make-up was fine. But her eyes didn't shine like they had earlier.

She liked Nik, wanted him. Could imagine his mouth on hers, then on her neck, shoulder...

But was it worth hurting her friend to get the guy?

Kelly frowned. Why did she always have to lose out in this game called love?

ROBIN scooted up behind Cruz, who sat at the bar next to Ned. Next to Ned was Nikolas, and then Pete. Carly and Jax chatted with Milo a few feet away.

"Hey, sorry, but we have to go." Robin said

He turned around and gave her a raised eyebrow. A small smiled curved his lips. His eyes gave her that sensual look that made her stomach drop.

Cruz murmured, "Chickening out?"

"No."

"Really? Then why do we have to go? Did you get a call from the hospital."

Robin glanced over her shoulder. Patrick could walk off the elevator with Bimbo Number Six at any moment.

"Something like that." Robin said. She slid her hand in Cruz and yanked him off the stool.

Cruz cried, "Okay, Okay, I am coming."

Ned chuckled at the sight of the small woman dragging the police officer toward the exit.

"We'll take the stairs." Robin said

"It is more than 30 floors!"

"It's good for you. A Cardio workout. I'm a doctor, believe me."

EMILY smiled when she rejoined Milo. He said, "Everything okay ?"

"Getting there." she said

Carly said, "So you two are dating now? What does Jason say about this?"

"Leave them alone." Jax said

Carly told him, "I will not. When Jason is not around, I look out for his interests! And she tops his list of worries." She looked back at Emily. "Are you going to worry your brother to death while you play with danger some more? And mess with Milo's mind at the same time, making him think that he has a chance when you still love Nikolas."

"Carly." Milo said, giving her a look. They were not as close as her and Max but still like family. A strange kill or be killed type of family, but family all the same.

"Be careful with her," Carly said "That is all I am saying!"

"I can handle it. Okay?" Milo said. Carly and Milo exchanged a look. Carly mouthed "Okay." back at him.

Milo said, "Now, if you'll excuse us. We're going to dance."

Once Emily was in his arms on the dance floor she said, "How do you stand working for her?"

"I work for Sonny and Jason."

"Who do you think pulls their strings? They are like a three way partnership in every sense of the word. It's bizarre."

Milo smiled. "It might be crazy but it's love. Carly's concerns comes from a good place."

"So, do you think she is right?" Emily questioned him, her words soft. She was well aware that his answer would help to decide her future. "You shouldn't take a chance on me?"

He met her eyes. Emily felt another shiver. Each one shocked her. This was not supposed to mean anything- this date. It was a dare, a bet, a whim.

But she waited, holding her breath, for his answer.

The song playing around them sang, "Forget what we're told, Before we get too old ,Show me a garden that's bursting into life." ( Snow Patrol)

Milo's eyes darkened and he told her, in a deep voice filled with danger,"I take chances everyday. What's one more?" 


	10. Forget Me Not

Chapter Ten

"Okay, I have to take a break." Robin said on the twenty floor. She sat down on the stairs, breathing hard.

"What is this all about, Doctor Scorpio?" Cruz asked as he sat next to her.  
"Something to do with your ex?"

She nodded. "This date sucks. Just admit it. I messed this whole night up."

He chuckled. "Well, it has been...different. But I won't forget you. Or ever look at you again and not see that sexy silver number you have on."

She turned her head and looked in his eyes. So dark and intense, yet kind.

Robin raised her hand to the back of his head, and moving quickly so she did not lose her nerve, pulled his head close to her.

When their lips touched, she forgot for one second how upset she was.

But when he moved away from her, everything came rushing back. Maybe if he kissed her again she could forget for longer. Like a minute or even ten.  
That would be heaven.

She scooted closer to him, her hand moving to touch the front of his shirt.

"Kiss me again." she said softly

Cruz shook his head, let out a breath. He asked her, "Not when you're picturing another guy's face in your mind."

Robin sighed.

"I guess I suck as the rebound guy." Cruz joked

"Yeah, you sorta do."

"Oh thanks." he said chuckling

"But you would make a great boyfriend. Too bad you are stuck on a date with someone who can not get this love thing right."

Cruz stood up and reached out a hand to her. She took it and stood up.

"You know what they say," Cruz flirted with her "Try, try again."

LIZ and Pete moved around the dance floor. She thought, When he is not speaking he's actually alright to be around.

The brooding looks he gave her, hinting that so much more was going on behind his eyes, combined with the boyish smiles, made her want to like him.

She smiled, "You're a good dancer."

"I told you things would get better tonight," Pete said "I'm like a fungus. I grow on people."

Liz shook her head, "Interesting description. Let me guess, Professor. You are writing a novel, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"You are so the type." She rolled her eyes.

"The type?" His voice challenged her, revving up for another spat where he tried to prove he knew more than her, his opinions were more valid, worthwhile.

Liz asked, "If I said something scathing right now about novelists, like you did about painters, how would you feel?"

He grinned. "Point taken, Elisabeth."

He would be a challenge. But Liz planned to get through this date without letting him drive her nuts. All she had to do was learn how to turn his word games back around on him.

LAINEY watched as Ned bid on a painting at the silent auction.

His raised his paddle as the auctioneer called, "I have $9,500. Do I hear 10,000? That is $10,000 going once, going twice. Sold!"

When the auction was over, the other guests started moving out of the conference room and back to the bar or dance floor. 

Lainey smiled at Ned, "You have impeccable taste. That painting is breathtaking."

"I'm glad you think so." Ned said. His eyes held hers, his mouth curved into a sexy grin. "It's yours."

"No, I couldn't possibly allow you to give me such a lavish present." Lainey said, her voice awed.

"I insist. I can afford it. And it will give you something to remind you of tonight."

"But," she started

He held up one finger. "Please."

"Thank you, Ned."

He put his hand on her back and led her back into the hallway, toward the elevator.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Ned asked

"Brunch with the girls is all that is on my schedule so far."

Ned continued, "Because I was thinking if you don't have to be to work early, maybe you would like to go to an after party with me?" 


	11. Enough for Her

ROBIN AND CRUZ were walking out the front of the Metro Court and toward the valet parking. There was a line of ten couples waiting for their cars.

"Robin?"

She turned and saw Patrick walking up the street.

Cruz said, "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

"I can handle it."Robin said, her eyes still on Patrick.

"I'll go get the car, and give you a few moments. All right?"

Robin focused on her date, the kindness on her face made her feel like they were a team, in this together and he would not hate her just because she still had issues with her ex.

"Thanks, Cruz. I'm sorry."

He whispered, "Stop saying that. You don't have anything to apologize for. Okay?"

"Okay."

Cruz walked past Patrick and left.

"Who was that?" Patrick asked

"Lucky Spencer's partner, Cruz Rodruiguez."

"Right, right. I've spoken to him before, the tux threw me off. Anyway, I am glad I caught up to you. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"About?"

"Listen, Robin, I just had a terrible day. I should be in surgery right now but my patient arrested about five minutes after I got him on the table. A kid, not even twenty five. And most times, I can accept that this is part of my job, the loss. But today..." Patrick broke eye contact with her and looked away "that guy wasn't married, didn't have any kids. His parents live across the country and no one was in the waiting room ... there was no one there for me to tell he died. That could be me one day. I push my dad and you away enough times and I could end up all alone."

"No, you'll never be without the attention of some kind of female." Robin crossed her arms over her chest. The faces of all the women he had been with since they broke up, five in two weeks, went through her mind.

She felt like she had been so easily replaced. Too easily.

Patrick looked back at her. "Robin..."

Just then a woman climbed out of one of the cars in the valet parking line.  
"Patrick! You decided to come. What a great surprise. I changed my mind too."

Robin clenched her teeth as she stared at Bimbo number five.

Patrick said, "Well, enjoy the ball." he nodded at the blonde.

The blonde asked, "Aren't you coming in?"

Robin didn't wait for him to answer she said, "Go, Patrick. Because I can't do this with you right now. You might have had an awakening tonight, I don't know. Maybe you do miss me. But you won't turn into a monk if you can't have me. You will move on. And that is what I want to be able to do too...to treat you like you treat me."

The blonde looked at them both, a smirk on her face.

"So you're done with me?" His voice was tired, his eyes held a hint of fear.

Robin saw the look in his eyes, but ignored what it meant. She only wanted some space, and to not feel this hurt, this bad, this much... for a little while.

But she couldn't honestly tell Patrick yes.

Cruz pulled up and, leaving the car running, he stepped out of the drivers door and looked over the car at them. "Ready, Robin?"

"More than ready." she said and turned her back on Patrick.

She opened the door to the car, and then turned and caught Patrick's eye one more time.

What a mess, she thought, climbing in the car.

Cruz started to drive. He said, "So where to? You don't have a work emergency, right?"

"No. That was a lie. You must be wondering what kind of crazy woman you are on a date with."

"You are a little... emotional." Cruz smiled "But, think about it, I know more about you after a few hours than it would take me months to know about a different woman. I know you don't fall in and out of love easily. That you can be feisty and tough, even though you look sweet and innocent. I know you stick up for what you believe in. That speech you gave was inspiring, Robin."

Robin smiled. As soon as they got to the ball, the opening remarks were being given by Carly, who thanked everyone for coming. Then she introduced Alan, since the Quatermaine family was sponsoring the ball. He said a short speech and then it was Robin's turn. She briefly discussed what having AIDS meant to her life, to Stone, to the patients she treated and how desperately a cure was needed. When she left the stage, Cruz had taken her hand and led her to the dance floor.

She said, "Well, there is no cause more important to me than AIDS research. It might just save my life."

"Your uncle has told been quite a bit about your philanthropic work. Mac is very proud of you."

"So you know all about me. But I still don't know about you. Tell me something about your past."

"There isn't anything interesting to tell."

"That can't be true. Have you ever been married? Have any kids?"

His face softened, in a way Robin knew all too well. She had seen that look on her own face, when she looked in the mirror. Grief.

He cleared his throat, "Um..I..."

Robin quickly said, "You don't know have to answer that. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no. It's fine." He paused, turned a corner so they were heading toward Robin's apartment, then said " Yes, I used to have a wife and son. But I don't anymore. They..." he cleared his throat "I lost them both in an automobile accident."

"Oh, Cruz," was all she said. She skipped the normal cliched phrases, she had heard them all too many times to ever use on him.

He heard the soft words she murmured but didn't respond to them, didn't want to get lost in talking about what his life used to be like. "I work, and the rest of the time stay home. I'm a pretty boring guy, actually. You know other than the chasing around mobsters all day."

Robin felt immediately closer to him. He knew loss as intimately as she did. And he was still here, like her, trying to move on.

"If I haven't completely made you want to run away yet," she said "I have an idea of where we can go."

"I'm not running anywhere, Robin. Things were just starting to get good before Mc whatever showed up." They pulled up to a red light.

"Mc whatever?"

"Don't all you ladies call the guy doctors you like Mc Steamy, Dreamy, Hottie, Sexy whatever?"

Robin laughed. "You watch Grey's Anatomy! That is my favorite show."

"Well, what can I say," Cruz looked at her and winked. "I've always had a thing for cute doctors."

She couldn't help but blush. The night had been filled with up and downs so far but she didn't want it to end anytime soon.

Because even if it only last for a minute here and there, with Cruz Rodriguez she was able to forget anything but him, and just linger in the moment, not thinking of what she lost or what she wished she could have held onto.

Just thinking about a cop who made her laugh, smile, blush and feel protected.

And for now, that was enough. 


	12. Come as you are

After the silent auction, Kelly and Nikolas danced for another half an hour, and in his arms she forget all the reasons why she shouldn't be here with him.

All she saw was his dark eyes, those eyes that made her think of another time or place- a life where real romance existed outside of just novels or movies.

Then they got another glass of champagne and stepped onto the patio.

Nikolas said, "I have to thank you again for inviting me tonight. I wasn't even planning to come. Though I knew I should."

Kelly looked out in the night sky, with all the stars twinkling above them, and murmured "My pleasure."

Nikolas said, "My Uncle Stefan used to be the one who put in an appearance at these kind of social events, and represented the Cassadines. Now I'm supposed to. But, I must admit, I usually find these kind of nights devastatingly boring. Except this one."

Kelly stole a quick glance at him, he was studying her. She looked back out into the night.

Her nerve endings tingled.

"So," she said softly "are you up for a little for more fun tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Jake's."

Nikolas gave her a shocked look.

She laughed. "What? Are you too high class for Jake's?"

"I know a little wine bar that stays open late."

"Jake's." She insisted.

"Dressed like this?" Nikolas motioned to her body hugging violet floor length gown.

"That's the thing about Jake's. It is come as you are. And whatever happens there... stays there."

Nikolas kept getting surprised by this woman. Wasn't he supposed to be in mourning? And never able to get over all he had lost already. He had felt that way for a while now but ever since Kelly asked him for a date he was caught up in a tide that kept pulling him closer and closer to life again.

And living was starting to feel good for the first time in months.

"Lead the way, Dr. Lee." he said with a smile.

She slipped her hand in his, gave him a wink, and turned to head for the elevator.

EMILY AND MILO cruised through the city in his car.

"Tell me already!" Emily begged, smiling

"You'll find out where we are going, when we get there." Milo repeated for the third time.

"The Haunted Star?" she guessed

Milo ignored her, a smirk on his face.

She asked, "Your place? Wait a minute, do you have a place?"

"No, I sleep in Sonny's garden. Max and I share a tent."

Emily laughed. "So did I guess right? I get to see your apartment?"

"Wrong." Milo said

"Hmmm. Are we going to take Sonny's boat out onto the lake?"

Milo gave her a yeah, right look. "I would like to live to see morning. Thank you very much. Sonny hates when people touch what is his. I probably shouldn't even be here with you tonight. Because of that very reason."

"I'm not his. I never was. We helped each other..for a while. But I doubt he regrets breaking up with me." Emily looked out the window.

Life was easier when she was the one walked away. It had been hard to break up with Juan, but it was no where near the same feeling as when Sonny broke up with her. She was left wondering why he and why Nikolas could let her go so easily, and never reach out to her again.

They could go back to being only her friend and never think twice about it.  
And leave Emily alone, with too much time to think, and all these feelings she did not want to feel.

"Any man would regret losing you." Milo turned his head to glance at Emily, she turned and met his gaze. 

He added, "Um, I mean, someone like you. A beautiful and sweet uh..any man would." Milo swallowed and focused on the road.

"You are great for my ego, Milo. I miss the chats we used to have when I was living at the mansion."

Milo remembered them well. He used to find excuses to go out to the guest house, bringing her fresh towels or saying he needed to fix a leaky sink or change a lightbulb.

Emily was the one who started the conversations. She'd ask if he read the book she had to do a paper on for her English class, or did he like the song that was playing on the radio, what did he think about how Jason was treating her or Carly's latest antics. And Milo knew whatever he said she would smile and nod, making him feel like he helped her.

When Emily moved out of Sonny's, Milo figured that was it. She was out of his life.

But then she came and asked for a favor. One he was glad to give her.

Milo was smiling when he pulled into the parking lot. "We're here."

Emily raised her eyebrow and asked him, "Are you serious?"

LAINEY held Ned's hand as they stepped onto the Haunted Star.

"I didn't even know they were open tonight." Lainey said

"This is a private party," Ned said "Sometimes Luke invites a group of us to lose our money at high stakes baccarat. When he found out that was Jax's game he couldn't resist setting up a table and racking in the cash."

"You don't seem like the gambling type." Lainey said, speaking more of herself than him. She never liked risk taking. It seemed too...terrifying.

"I need to relax sometimes. I've spent so many years gate keeping for my family- guarding their lies and secrets- that sometimes I just like spending some of the money they think is so damn important. So I buy expensive things and gamble sometimes. As long as I am there to clean up their messes they don't concern themselves with what I do with the rest of my time."

Lainey nodded, thinking about how Justus had told her Ned was the one to go to if a Quatermaine got in a jam. Apparently, the rest of the family thought the same way.

But what did Ned have for himself, outside of them? Lainey thought,  
Money. And that's not nearly enough to fill a life up with.

When they stepped into the casino, Lainey saw Luke behind the bar, Anna was sipping a drink while she sat on a stool in front of the bar.

Skye and Lorenzo were standing at the baccarat table, along with Jax, Carly, and Robert.

"Oh, Nedly is here, everyone get ready to make a killing!"Luke called out "Come to lose the rest of the family fortune? The part I didn't steal?"

"My luck is changing," Ned said, flashing a smile at Lainey.

"Can I get you a drink, sweetheart?" Luke said to her

"A kamikaze." she requested a drink that included vodka, triple sec and lime juice. Maybe it would inspire her to be as dangerous as the name of the cocktail.

"Coming right up," Luke said

Lainey stood next to Ned and he got a stack of chips.

"You winning?" Ned asked Jax, as he looked at the large stack of chips in front of her friends.

"Of course," Carly said smiling " as usual."

Jax said, "I couldn't go back to Monte Carlo if I let someone in small town upstate New York beat me at my own game."

Ned threw a handful of chips onto the table. "Prepare to never see the french Rivera again, Jacks."

"Less talk and more playing, fellas." Robert grumbled.

Lainey smiled and then headed over to bar to get her drink.

Luke placed it on the bar and said, "You look gorgeous, doc. Foxy dress."

"Thank you." she lifted up her drink and turned to watch Ned.

Anna said, "You might as well get comfortable. This games can go all night. I don't know why I let my infuriating ex-husband talk me into joining him time after time."

Lainey said, "Maybe you like being near him more you like your sleep. And you realize that these nights are the stuff memories are made out of ."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Robin told me you were very perceptive."

"The curse of a psychiatrist. I can tell everyone else how they are feeling and what they should do. But I don't have a clue how to make my own life any better."

"You're here with Ned." Anna said "That's a good start. He's actual the most stable man in the room tonight."

"Oh, "Luke teased grinning "young love, I remember it well. Relax, doc, this is the Haunted Star. " He whipped his hands out from side to side "The place where dreams come true!"

Lainey chuckled. And turned to look at Ned.

"We have a winner," the dealer at the baccarat table said

"Lucky break, Quatermaine." Jax said

Ned smiled, looked over at Lainey and winked. "This is my night, Jacks. I have a feeling about it." 


	13. Secrets and Lies

Chapter Thirteen

author's note- Thanks for all the votes on who the hottie should be. I think I have picked a guy, based on all of your thoughts and also what I think the girls might vote. But the hottie award winner will not be revealed for several chapters.

PETE and Liz strolled down the street in front of the Metro Court, walking past the long line of cars that were in the valet line.

"All right twenty questions time." Pete said

"Ugh, we do so much better when we don't talk." Liz said joking.

He stopped walking and gave her a flirty smile, "Have it your way." He reached out for her, playfully.

She swatted at his hand, "You win."

" I love the sound of those words." They started walking again.

Liz said, "I bet you do. Question one. Favorite animal?"

"Gerbil. Because you can keep them in a cage and they can't get away."

Liz shook her head, but laughed. "You sound like such a freak when you talk like that. I swear you do it on purpose."

He joked, "Maybe a freak is what you need in your life."

Liz laughed harder. "I can honestly say I have never considered that before."

Pete shrugged, as if to say you never know...

She said, " Your turn to ask a question."

"Wait, you didn't tell me your favorite animal."

"Horse." She paused then added, " I used to go riding sometimes as a kid and it always made me feel free."

Pete imagined her riding down a beach, bareback, her hair flowing down over a simple white dress. He smiled.

"Your turn," Liz prompted. They got to the car and got inside.

"Okay, what is your favorite novel?" Pete asked

"Oh no, I am not falling for that one, Professor. You will rip apart any answer I give."

"No, I won't."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"I promise." Pete said

"All right. Let me think... it's Great Expectations."

Softly he said, "How very romantic, Elizabeth."

She loved the way he said her name. That one word had not sounded so good since the days when Lucky used to sing it to her.

Elizabeth, it was a plain name, she had always thought. But on Pete's lips , it sounded just alike a caress. Like something you would whisper to the one you love in bed.

The radio was on and the song playing floated around them, "There was a man back in '95 Whose heart ran out of summers But before he died,  
I asked him

Wait, what's the sense in life? Come over me, Come over me" ( The Riddle by Five for fighting)

She watched him as he started to drive down the street. And for the first time that night, she wondered what it might feel like if he kissed her.

"Would you believe me if said Great Expectations was my favorite novel too?" Pete asked

"No." she smiled.

He threw a crooked grin her way and said, "It was worth a shot."

KELLY AND NIKOLAS sat across from each other at a table at Jake's.

Eight shots of tequila were sitting on the table in front of them.

"If we both get drunk," Nik asked smiling "who is going to drive us home? Coleman?"

"That is what they make cabs for, Prince. Or do you have a private chauffeur you can call?"

"I am not nearly as privileged as you think."

"Your castle says otherwise." Kelly joked "Besides you will not need a ride home unless you lose. Guess right and you can drive the gorgeous Jag home yourself, in about an hour. Are you feeling lucky?"

Nikolas chuckled. "Bring it on."

"The game is Secrets and Lies." Kelly said " I tell you something about myself and you guess if it is true. If you think it is, it's a secret. If not, it's a lie."

"And what if it is a secret but you say it's a lie?"

She raised her eyebrow, dropped her voice to feign hurt, " Don't you trust me?"

"Should I?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out, Nikolas."

He nodded at her, accepting the challenge. And all the things that weighed him down slipped another inch further away, as they had been since she asked him out. Somehow she was great at making him think just of her, of what wild thing she might suggest next, of how her body looked in the short black mini dress she wore when they had drinks at the Metro Court- that dress was in his dreams every night since.

"Okay, I go first then." Kelly said. She leaned back, crossed her legs and met his eyes. "When I was eighteen I stole ten thousand dollars from my boyfriend's safe."

"Lie." Nikolas said

"Very good. What made you so sure?"

"Kelly, you're persuasive enough to talk him out of the money without having to steal a thing. One little 'please' and any man would be emptying his pockets and safe."

"Good to know I got it like that. Be careful, Prince, who knows what I may ask you for next." She titled her head, "Your turn."

"Hmmm. Okay, here's one. When I was teenager," he said "I had an affair with a woman who later became my Uncle's fiancee."

"True."

"How could you know that?"

"Sources, Nik."

"This game is so rigged." he said, then downed one shot.

Kelly laughed. "Looks that way. Okay, my turn. One time I... danced naked on the roof of General Hospital."

Nikolas immediately imagined her doing that. He swallowed. "Um...yeah... I mean, no. No, you didn't. Lie."

She studied him for a moment, Nikolas' heart sped up.

"That never happened." Kelly said "Though, it could be fun. Your up."

He thought for a moment. "I have never had a one night stand."

"False."

"True," Nik said.

"Really?"

"I guess I don't have that gene. To share something that intense and then walk away after just one time together."

Kelly picked up a shot. She raised it, saying, "To intensity." She threw back the shot, then licked her lips.

"So what will you give me this time, Dr. Lee? A secret or a lie ?"

"You tell me." She let a sexy smile curve her lips. "I've never met a man I find more intriguing than you, Nikolas."

"Lie."

"True. Drink up."

He took his time swallowing this shot, his eyes staying on hers until he tipped his head back and let the liquid burn a path down his throat.

"Kelly, you don't have to get me drunk to tell me how you feel."

"I know. But maybe I think it would be fun to watch you lose some of your perfectly poised demeanor. To watch you forget to be dignified." she said " Time to spill another secret."

Nik's eyes went dark, flashing with pain."I'm cursed, and I hurt everyone I touch. And sometimes I think that means I made a deadly mistake trying to be anyone's husband or father."

"True."

Nikolas downed a shot. "Game's over. Lets dance, Kel. I...haven't had you in my arms in a couple of hours. Don't you think we should do something to remedy that?"

They stood up and moved to the small space in front of the jukebox.  
He took her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. And the song that was halfway over already, played on.  
"Did you learn anything? Cause in the world today

you can't live in a castle far away

Now talk to me, come talk to me" ( five for fighting)

EMILY grabbed Milo's arm and pulled it near her, she looked at his watch.

"12:01 am. After midnight." she said in an amused voice "And we are at a miniature golf center."

"Sure are."

"And you want to play golf? Tonight?"

"At this hour? Now would that make any sense?" He joked with her.

"Milo." she laughed "Okay, so why are we here?"

"For the batting cages."

"That makes much more sense." She smiled "Isn't this place closed?"

"Lets check it out," he said, climbing out of the car.

They walked up the doors and Milo knocked. Suddenly all the lights outside came on. Music started playing, softly, over the loudspeaker. "Here's a riddle for you. Find the Answer. There's a reason for the world, You and I..." (Five for fighting)

"You set this up." Emily told him.

"Well, I was thinking about that time we watched the Yankees game," Milo said "and you said you could hit a home run."

Emily nodded, remembering.

Milo said, "So prove it."

"In this dress?"

Milo smirked at her, he walked over and picked up a helmet. "There are no excuses in baseball, Quatermaine."

Emily took the helmet, put it on, and walked into the batting cage. Milo started it up. She proceeded to miss the first three balls.

Milo called out tips for how to stand, and hold the bat.

She followed his instructions.

Swung again, caught only air.

"Keep your eye on the ball." Milo said "Take a deep breath, relax, and don't over think this."

Emily focused, the next ball came flying. She swung and connected.

" I told you I could do it!" Emily cried

Milo smiled. "Yeah, you did."

"I guess we're big and I guess we're small. If you think about it, man, you know we got it all. Cause we're all we got on this bouncing ball. And I love you free... I love you freely..." (Five for fighting) 


	14. A Secret World

NOTE- All the review have been much appreciated. It's fun to write this fic, while thinking about if I can make the things suggested in the reviews happen or not. So leave your thoughts if you have any ideas for who should make it or not or what scenes you are looking forward to seeing.

Thanks, Sara

ONTO THE CHAPTER

Chapter Fourteen

LAINEY was a natural at baccarat. Jax watched as his pile became smaller and hers got bigger.

"Here you go," Luke said, passing Jax a flute of champagne. "Looks like you need this."

Jax said to Ned, "You have been teaching her, don't deny it." He smiled.

"Nope, she's just got the instinct." Ned said

"You catch on to things quick, doc." Robert said "Ever think of moonlighting? I could always use a pretty face by my side in my line of work."

Anna cleared her throat.

"And I have one in my lovely ex," Robert quickly added "Still maybe we could hit Vegas together and you could use some of your luck to win us all a fortune."

Anna shook her head at him, "Have many times do I have to tell you? No threesomes."

"She had told you that before." Luke said "I've heard her."

Lainey's eyes were wide. Then they all busted out laughing.

"Time to go home," Anna told Robert "You are done for the night."

"But I have to win my stake back."

"Some other time," Anna said "Unless you want to send me home to sleep alone?"

"No, no, I'm ready to go."

Lainey watched as they left, hand in hand. She admired that they could reunite after so much had happened between them. If only she could find a love like that for herself...

If only she could feel brave enough to take that sort of risk. Her eyes drifted over to Ned. He seemed the perfect mix of safe and rowdy, wild and reliable. Could she open her heart a little and see if he could sneak in?

The dealer asked for bets.

Lainey pushed all of her chips in. "Everything on the player."

"You sure?" asked Ned

"Let her gamble," Luke said "I could use to make some profit tonight."

Jax pulled out some cash, pushed in his chips and matched her bet. "All in on the house."

Carly joked, "Don't let the stakes get any higher, okay? I like the Metro Court and don't feel like losing it."

"This hand is mine," Jax said.

The dealer called "All bets final."

He dealt two hands. "Closest to nine wins."

The dealer flipped over one card for Lainey, a 3.

He flipped over one for Jax, a 5.

"Come on, four." Jax said

Ned whispered to Lainey, "You feeling lucky?"

"I'm here with you. Hell yeah, I am." she said, letting the drinks, and excitement of the night make her bolder than usual.

The dealer flipped another card for Lainey, a four.

"Seven for the player," he said.

He flipped over Jax's card, a 7.

"2 for the house," the dealer said. In baccarat once the two cards are added, for Jax that was 5 and 7, if the number is higher than ten then the last digit in the number is dropped. So the twelve Jax had became two.

"Player wins," the dealer announced

"Congrats, Lainey!" Ned said

She turned and hugged him, excitedly. "Wow! I love this game."

"I hate this game." Jax said

Carly told him, "Lets go home. I am sure we can think of some game to play that you do still like."

Jax smiled at her. Then he said to Lainey, "You are a shark. You and Ned should come to Monte Carlo with me sometime. Of course, I'll have to remember to never play against you again. But it would be fun to watch you clean out my old gambling buddies."

"And the shopping there is amazing." Carly said " We should plan a trip for spring."

Usually Carly got along just fine without any girlfriends but she did feel close to Lainey since the psychiatrist got her through her breakdown.

"It's a date," Ned said.

Lainey just looked at him.

"All right, clear off my boat." Luke bellowed "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here!"

ROBIN looked at the Outback Restaurant. "Good, they are still open."

They walked inside and noticed that people were sitting at tables, facing a stage, where Dara Jensen was singing. They took a seat and ordered some soft drinks.

"My uncle used to own this place." Robin told Cruz "and when I was a little girl I always thought that this is where everything exciting in the world took place. You could fall in love here or make a dream come true. But I always had to go to bed early and miss out on all the exciting things I imagined went on in here."

"And does the reality live up to the hype?"

Robin looked around. "I liked it better when Mac owned it. But it will do."

Cruz studied her face, trying to figure out a way to make this night not be the last one they spent together.

"Do you like blues music?" he asked

"Grew up on it. Between here and Luke's Club I heard plenty of it. But I listen mainly to rock now."

"You pick a group and I'll get us tickets to a concert."

"Yeah?"

"I could use to get out more often. Just not on Thursday nights."

Robin laughed."You could Tivo Grey's Anatomy."

Cruz shook his head."Won't work. Lucky will be talking about it the next day at work and spill everything that happened."

"You guys have a whole secret world we know nothing about, don't you?"

"Don't you women?"

Robin shrugged. "I'll never tell."

"Oh, I think you will." he flirted with her "I'm a trained professional in getting people to spill their secrets."

"And I am the daughter of international spies. So all you will get is name, number and... the occasional emotional outburst."

He smiled.

ELIZABETH slid the key into the lock, turned, and then opened the door to her apartment.

Pete said, " Thank you for agreeing to go with me tonight. I don't know many people in town. And honestly, of all the women I have met since I moved, you're the only one I could stand to spend this many consecutive hours with."

Liz smiled, then turned around. "I think that is a compliment, right?"

"It is. I enjoyed myself tonight, Elizabeth. I know it started off rocky but I hope you can say the same thing."

"I haven't been on a date in years. My... husband... we knew each other since high school so when we got back together it wasn't like this... all the first date getting to know each other weirdness." she said "So I should be thanking you for getting me through my first night back" she raised both eyebrows "out there."

Softly, he told her, "Out there can be pretty scary, if you aren't with the right person."

"Yeah."

She was looking at him, wondering if he would lean down and try to kiss her. There were moments she saw gentleness in his gaze, a longing to connect, and times his words made her want to strangle him.

But right in this moment, with him standing so close, smelling unfamiliar but good, everything in the world seemed far away from them.

And only this second mattered.

She was not the scorned woman who Lucky cheated on. She was not struggling to hang on, to make it through another day. She was only a woman who wanted to be touched.

She titled her head up, "Pete..."

His dark eyes sparked with awareness, his eyes darted to her lips.

Then he averted his gaze and looked over her shoulder into her apartment. "Got any alcohol in there?"

The spell was broken.

She cleared her throat. "Huh...um, yeah, I think there's some vodka in the freezer."

He eased past her and into her apartment. "Cool."

She closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself picture him kissing her, him being the Pete that needed her as much as she needed him.

Then she turned and followed him inside, ready to confront The Other Pete, the one who annoyed the hell out of her.

Still, on her face, a secret smile resided, because even seeing The Other Pete couldn't erase the feeling she had in the moment she thought he might kiss her.

Pete had the bottle in his hand, and was standing by her CD player. He flipped it on, and the song on the radio played, "There are secrets that we still have left to find. There have been mysteries from the beginning of time.

There are answers we're not wise enough to see ...He said... "You looking for a clue? I love you free..." ( Five for Fighting)

Author's note- The only things I know about baccarat I read online, so if the scene was a little off from a real game, please forgive me. 


	15. Such a Charmer

Chapter Fifteen

NOTE- Thanks for all the reviews! Let me know what couples you think should go on another date and which ones should part ways.

ONTO THE CHAPTER-

MILO and Emily sat in his car out in the Quatermaine driveway. On the radio, the Shawn Mullins song Lullaby plays, "

_She still lives with her mom outside the city. Down that street about a half a mile. And all her friends tell her she's so pretty, but she'd be a whole lot prettier if she smiled once in a while. Cause even her smile looks like a frown. She's seen her share of devils in this angel town. _

_  
But, everything's gonna be all right, rockabye, rockabye"_

"I would invite you in..." Emily said "But you've see the type of people I live with..."

"Your family is no more dangerous than mine."

She laughed, "That is not saying much."

"Well, I have to tell you," Milo looked at her "I never figured a Ball could actually be fun. But with you it was."

"So you are glad you didn't follow your first instinct and run away screaming when I asked you out?" Emily joked.

"I was ...just..surprised. I never saw that coming."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"So you never thought of me that way? That makes a girl feel real good."

"Fishing?" He was referring to the fact she seemed to be fishing for compliments.

"Huh? Do I want to go fishing? It's about two am. Batting cages at midnight. Fishing at two am. What are we doing on our next date? Base jumping at four in the morning?" she joked

Milo went still.

"Uh, I was kidding." she said "Though, fishing does sound like a weird thing to do this late at night."

"Next date?" he croaked out. His face looked terrified to Emily, and she misread the reason behind it.

She said, "Uh-uh... I did it again, huh? Assuming things. Like when I thought you would jump at the chance to take me to the Ball. I really don't have as big of ego, as it seems, Milo."

"Emily," he started then paused. He wanted to say this just right.

Emily interrupted, "Don't say anything. I get it. This was our only date. That's cool. I had a great time." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Then got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Milo opened the car door to call out to her, to try and say what he found so hard to put into words, but by the time he called her name, she was slipping inside the door and out of sight.

NED and Lainey headed for the limo. She said to him, "I never knew gambling could be that much of a rush."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"I did."

"So would you think about doing this again?"

"Playing baccarat?"

Ned stopped and took her hand. "No, seeing me."

"I..."

"If you are ready to start dating again... if not...don't feel pressured." he added.

She said, "I think I am ready. And I think my first instinct to ask you to the Ball means something. We should see where this goes... don't you think?"

Ned smiled. "Yeah, I do."

He reached over and took her hand. She looked down at their hands, linked together, and smiled.

NIKOLAS walked Kelly to the door of her apartment.

She unlocked the door and then turned back to look at him.

"One more round of Secrets and Lies." she told him. "You first."

He met her eyes and then said, "I think the only thing more beautiful than your face is your spirit."

"True, I hope."

"Yes it is."

"Okay, my turn." She stepped close to him, dropped her voice and said. "I don't believe in curses."

Before her could say anything, her lips were gently connecting with his.

In the moment, before she kissed him, Nikolas was thinking of everything the word curse brought to mind: the Cassadine vs Spencer feud, Helena, the way his uncle died, his father, losing Emily. But when her mouth touched his all thoughts, but those of Kelly, disappeared.

Which shocked him. Because, every moment he was with Courtney, he had never been able to completely forget the past. It loomed over him, them and the future.

He deepened the kiss with Kelly and savored the feeling of her body pressing against his, of falling into a sensual pool of touch, and of not remembering.

To be able to turn off his mind was bliss to Nikolas in that moment.

PETE took another slug out of the vodka bottle. He was sprawled on the couch, watching Liz in the kitchen as she made coffee.

Out of the CD player the Goo Goo Dolls sang, "_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

Elizabeth seemed so different to him than the women he met on campus and at bars. Elizabeth seemed real in a world of fake. Down to earth, honest, a grown up unlike the women who still played head games or read silly How to Trap a Man self help nonsense books.

She made him feel like stepping up to the plate, growing up himself.

And that fact scared him to death. Why should he want to change himself for this women he barely knew and was not even sure liked him?

So instead of trying to impress her, he reverted into Frat Boy Pete.

"Do you have any toys?" he called out

"Like toys for Cameron? Sure. Why?"

"No, like toys for us."

Liz spun around and gave him a dirty look.

"All right, up, up, up." She ordered. "Take your coffee to go."

"I was just joking." Pete said, leering at her.

She took the vodka from him and set it down on the coffee table. Then she shoved a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Yeah, I know. But your sense of humor leaves a lot to be desired." Liz said

"Oh, you should lighten up. We could have some fun."

"Go have fun at home. You don't need me to stroke your... ego." She walked over and opened the door.

"Elizabeth..."

"Don't call me that."

"It's your name."

"The way you say it... just don't call me that anymore. Good night, Peter."

He walked into the hallway, turned and said softly, "It's Pete. And Good night, Elizabeth."

The sound of her name still sent a shot a heat through her body. God, this man was going to keep her up all night thinking about what might have been if he was a little less...abrasive and a little more like the glimpses she saw when his guard was down.

Liz let go of the door and watched as it swung shut in his face.

CRUZ was driving Robin home when his cell phone rang.

"That's Lucky," he said, recognizing the ring. He passed the phone to Robin. "Can you answer it? Wouldn't want to break the law and drive and chat."

"Of course not, officer." She answered the phone and told Lucky who she was.

Lucky said, "Can you tell my partner that party time is over, we have a case. A body just turned up down on the docks."

"No one we know, is it?"

"A mobster, that's all."

"That does not narrow it down. It wasn't...?"

"No, it wasn't Sonny or Jason."

"I'll let him know," Robin said. After saying good bye, she hung up and told him. "Time to go to work."

"Couldn't they take one night off?" Cruz grumbled "Just one night?"

"In this town? Highly unlikely." Robin said.

"I must be crazy to live here, let alone think I can get these gangsters off the streets."

"Now, don't go throwing in the towel just yet. You know how the saying goes, right?"

He looked over at her.

Robin smiled, and said softly "Try, try again."

As he drove her home the song on the radio sang, "_Cuz when I look around  
I think this, this is good enough. And I try to laugh at whatever life brings. Cuz when I look down  
I just miss all the good stuff. And when I look up  
I just trip over things." ( Ani DiFranco song called As is)_

MILO was sitting in the Quatermaine driveway, when he called Emily on her cell phone.

As soon as she said hello, he said, "There is one more thing I wanted to tell you."

"Okay."

"We should hang out again."

She chuckled. "Hang out?"

"Yeah. Watch baseball. Get you some pointers on that swing of yours."

"If you want to."

"Sure."

"Good night, Milo."

"Night, Em."

She smiled, waiting for him to hang up.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"You looked great in that dress tonight."

"Always such a charmer."

"Um.. I try.."

Softly she said, "Night."

"Night."

Milo was in a daze after he hung up, he sat there smiling and thinking about that night.

Suddenly the door of the mansion flew open, throwing light over his car.

Edward, dressed in a robe, glared out at him.

"Get off my property, scoundrel!"

Milo rolled down the window, "Good night, Mr. Quatermaine!" he called happily before driving away.


	16. A Fine Piece of ?

All five women were gathered around the breakfast bar at Robin, Kelly and Lainey's place.

They were all wearing casual clothes, jeans and sweats, and t-shirts.

Kelly buttered a croissant. "Yum, these are delicious, Emily."

Emily raised both eyebrows and titled her head. "You don't think I made them, do you? Cook hasn't let me prepare more than cereal in her kitchen since I moved in."

"The poor life of an heiress," Lainey joked.

"Do you write Former Princess on your job applications?" Robin asked

"Of course, right after model and before ex- mob moll," Emily said, playing along.

They all cracked up.

"Are you going to warn Jason about you and Milo?" Liz asked

"Why would I?"

"After how he reacted to Sonny..." Liz raised an eyebrow.

Emily made a face, remembering that ugly scene. "Maybe he won't find out."

"Ha!" robin said "You saw The Mouth there last night, didn't you?"

"Who?" asked Kelly

"Carly !"the other four said in unison.

"You are right. She will so be running to tell Jason about this." Emily said

"Who cares what your brother thinks." Kelly said "What did you think about Milo, Em?"

A small smile curved her lips. "He was a total gentleman, just like I expected. And with him... I can just be me. I would not have been able to handle a date with some random doctor at the hospital or intern at ELQ or whoever. So thank God Milo changed his mind and decided to go with me."

"Changed his mind? He said no at first?" asked Liz

"He basically said Hell No, when I first suggested we date. But then about ten minutes later he said yes."

"Hmmm. So, was it a one time thing?" asked Lainey

Emily blushed.

"Did you two_ have._..?" Liz squealed

"No! Of course not." Emily said "But he says he wants to see me again. I don't know if he means as friends or what but ...I just like being around him so whatever happens, I guess, happens or doesn't romantically... so yeah, that's where I stand. Now lets talk about someone else."Her whole face was red as she imagined doing what Liz referred to, spending last night with Milo. "How did it go with Lulu's teacher?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Pete. Yeah, it was like a seven most of the night. And other times I thought I would kill him and Lucky would have to come and arrest me."

"Oh man, what did he do?" asked Robin

Liz shuddered and recanted some of the incidents.

"Toys?" shrieked Kelly "Oh no, he didn't!"

"He did," confirmed Liz "But the really odd thing is a little while before that he was as sweet as I have ever seen him. We were actually kinda bonding and then he goes and ruins it."

"Maybe on purpose." Lainey said "To push you away."

"Who knows?" asked Liz "I doubt he will ever call me again so unless he messes with Lulu's self esteem and I have to go and set his butt straight, I don't think I will be seeing the Professor anymore."

"Do you want to?'asked Emily

"I'm not even divorced. So who am I to be dating anyone?"

"But do you want to?" pressed Lainey

"Depends on which personality of Pete's would should up at my door next time."

"Hmm. Give him my card." Lainey said with a smile. "All right, ladies, who are we giving the Hottest Hottie award to?"

"Me, me, me!" chanted Kelly "I could so use that Victoria Secret's gift certificate the winner gets."

"Well, I think Milo should get it," Liz said "Because not only is he adorable but there is not a sweeter guy in town. He's so polite whenever I go to Greystone."

"Polite?" Kelly said in a whatever voice "This is about hot. H-O-T. And Nikolas is the hottest thing this town has to offer."

"Have you _seen _Patrick?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Emily and Liz exchanged a look. They both had previously told each other that Patrick showed up in some of their fantasies.

"Well, why don't go around the room and give reasons why we think each guy should win." Lainey prompted

"God, you would make a great teacher. You are so formal about this stuff." Robin teased

"Well, I want it to be fair..."

Robin said, "It is not the Presidential election, Lainey. We don't even have to vote if we don't want to, we could drop the whole thing."

"No way." said Kelly "Just because you aren't going to win..."

"Huh?" Robin said, wide eyed."Cruz is a hunk. There is no way you are going to convince me otherwise. Right?" she looked at the other women "Back me up."

"Yummy." Lainey said

"Totally." Emily agreed.

They looked at Liz. "Um... he's Lucky partner. I think I better keep my thoughts to myself."

"Geez! Lucky will never know." Robin said

"Yeah, well I would hate to have that conversation if he did." Liz shook her head. She spoke in a deep voice."Hey, hon, did you call my partner a nice piece of ass?"

They laughed. Robin said, "So you do think he is hot!"

Liz smiled but said, "I did not say that."

"Liz votes for Cruz." Robin said.

Kelly put up her hand and said to Robin, "Give it up. Besides, Emily and I vote for Nikolas."

"What about Ned?" Lainey asked

They all just looked at her.

"What?!" she asked with a confused look. "He used to be a rocker. What could be hotter than that?"

"Like 200 years ago." Kelly said

"Oh!" Liz covered her mouth, to hide her laugh.

"I can not be the only one here who thinks he is good looking," Lainey said

"He is. But I can not really think of Ned that way. I've known him forever." Robin said "He's like family."

"Well, he is my family so I'm out as far as voting for him." Emily said

"Okay, I say we have a secret ballot." Lainey suggested. She walked over to the drawer and pulled out a notepad, ripping off five sheets.

Every started searching for pens and then settled down to write their answer.

Lainey collected the papers and tabulated the votes.

"Wow," she said

"Who is it?" Kelly asked

WHEN LIZ went home a few hours later, after getting Cameron from her Grandmother's house, she saw three items placed on the ground outside her door.

A coffee mug, a bouquet of flowers and a card.

She took Cameron inside and then came back and picked up the card.

Once she opened it, she read

_I'm sorry,_

_From the fungus._

Liz chuckled, remembering Pete saying to her "I am like a fungus. I grow on you."

"Pretty flowies, mommy." Cam said

"Yeah, baby, I think so too."


	17. A piece of your soul

Next Chapter

On the following Monday afternoon-

**EMILY walked **into the mansion after work and saw Dillon and Alice in the living room.

Alice whispered, "He was here again."

"Who?" asked Emily, whispering.

"Thatcutegangster guy from the other night," Alice said "Luckily your Grandfather was out."

"You have a real thing for bad boys, don't you?" Dillon asked

"No, of course not."

Dillon said, "Hmmm. Zander kidnaped you..."

"That was a misunderstanding."

"Nikolas comes from a clan who is bent on world domination."

"But he isn't like Helena or Stavros."

"And then there was Sonny." Alice added.

Dillon nodded. "Right, can't forget Mr. Scary Mobster Murderer. The Godfather of Port Chuckles. Need I say more? You would think there are no non criminal types around this town for you to date."

"Are there?" Alice asked

Emily looked at Alice. "Did Milo leave me a message?"

"A gift." Alice smiled. "It's in your room."

**LAINEY listened to **Max tell her about his deep and abiding love for Carly for 50 minutes. At the end of the hour she told him the same thing she told him every week, "You have to tell her how you feel or move on."

"Okay." Max said

"Okay?"

"I'll tell her this week."

He said this every week.

Lainey nodded, "You let me know how that goes at our next session."

"All right, doc." he said, happily, as if all his problems were now solved.

When he left, Lainey sighed. A smile curved her lips. Max was adorable but hopeless when it came to love.

Of course, Lainey didn't consider herself much better. Last night she had sat and held the note that came with the painting Ned sent her. It read

_I loved spending time with you. I'll take my cue from you. So call if you want to gamble a little more...on the Haunted Star or on that four letter word it is too soon to mention. But I am thinking it._

_Hope to hear from you,_

Ned

She wanted to call. She wanted to see if he could make her smile again, make her forget to feel terrified of love and life and chances.

Lainey wanted to feel all she felt at the Charity Ball. She reached for the phone.

Her hand shook as she clutched it, then just as fast she let it drop. Images of the past flooded her mind, going back years, to when she felt out of control and broken over love.

Her hand went over her heart. This wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped.

**LIZ was **at her studio when there was a knock on the door. After asking who it was, she opened it.

"I came to see the artist at work," Pete said, he leaned against the door frame, giving her a lazy smile.

"Who told you about this place?" she asked, smiling despite herself.

"You did."

"Don't think so, Professor. Come on, fess up. I need to know which one of my friends to kill."

"Didn't you use to date a hitman? You really shouldn't throw around words like kill lightly. People might get the wrong idea."

He walked a past her into the room and she closed the door.

Liz said, "Oh you got all the dirt, I see. Hmm. Who could have told you? It wasn't Lulu. Who else do you know? Hmm. Patrick." Liz snapped her fingers. "You made your old college buddy pump Robin for information on me, didn't you?"

"He asked Kelly actually. I don't think Patrick and Robin are speaking much these days. I tried to warn him about relationships but he wouldn't listen."

"I wonder why."

"What does that mean?"

Their eyes met, the usual challenge there.

"Like you know anything about love." Liz said "Or women. If you did..."

His voice dropped. "What, Elizabeth?"

Her bit her lip, loving the sound of her name on his lips. _Damn, this man is frustrating! _she thought.

She told him, "Women aren't gerbils you can keep in a cage and take out to play with when the mood strikes. You have to be there through the worst of times, too. And don't run away."

"You talking about me or your hubby?"

"You don't know a thing about Lucky."

"I don't want to know a thing about him, either. I want to know you." He walked toward her easel. "What are you painting these days? Nude self portraits?"

"You wish," she smirked and hurried over to stop him from looking at it. "No free peeks. You want to see mine, show me yours."

He eyes met hers, a smile played on his lips, he said "Okay." and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Yeah, I meant that." She rolled her eyes. "Your novel, Peter. You want to see my painting then show me your novel. If it exists."

His mouth dropped. "Um... it's not ... really done yet..."

"Either is my painting."

"You think there is no novel, don't you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, and raised an eyebrow.

"There is," he said. "It's just a rough draft right now though.."

"Sure, it is."

"You think I won't call your bluff? That I will be so scared to show you my work that I will just leave here and avoid you from now on, don't you?"

She shrugged. Then walked over to the door and opened it, "Come back when you are ready to show me your soul."

"You get ready to show me yours." He said and then left.

NIKOLAS was sitting behind his desk when Lucky walked in carrying Cameron.

"We are here for our play date." Lucky said

Nikolas was lost in thoughts of Kelly, reliving their kiss, and taking the moment further. He imagined pushing her gently into her apartment, their lips never parting, and using his foot to push the door closed behind them.

And the scene in his mind played like a movie, with a soundtrack surrounding them. "Sweet like candy to my soul. Sweet you rock and sweet you roll. Lost for you, I'm so lost for you. You come crash into me, and I come into you, I come into you. In a boys dream, in a boys dream..."(Dave Matthews band)

The room was dark and in that lack of light they could only feel each other, give to each other, discover and reveal, and never think... thinking was the last thing he allowed in that fantasy.

"Hel-lo? Nikolas." Lucky turned to Spencer, who was in a crib nearby. "Hey, kid, did you know your daddy is a drooling goofball?"

"Goofball," Cameron repeated

Nikolas snapped out of it, "I am not."

"Oh, back to earth, brother? Who had your mind otherwise occupied?"

"A business deal."

"Sure, sure. I drool over my work all the time."

Nikolas stood up and said, "I didn't expect you to be the one bringing Cameron over. Liz is letting you see him, alone, these days?"

"Yeah. Amazing, isn't it? I thought I lost her trust forever."

Nikolas smiled, happy for whatever small amount of progress they might be making.

"Don't get too excited." Lucky said "I heard she had a date last weekend."

"Yeah, a professor from PCU."

"How do you know? Did Emily tell you? Cruz mentioned seeing her at the ball but calmed up after I started grilling him."

Nikolas looked away, then walked over to the crib to pick up his son.

Lucky rolled his eyes, seeing he would be stonewalled this time too.

Nikolas said,"I was at the Ball myself. But not with Emily."

"Robin?"

"Why would you think she was my date?"

"I always thought there was something there..."

Nikolas remembered the way she tutored him as a teenager after he lost his voice due to a gunshot wound. She had been the sweetest woman he ever met, up to that point. But out of his league, even then. Though people thought of Nikolas as worldly, he thought of Robin as even more so. She seemed to understand the way of the world, even back then, much more than he did.

"I was with Kelly. Dr. Lee."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it was pretty... great."

"And was Emily there?" Lucky never stopped looking out for his best friend. And it was a delicate balance he had to strike between being Nikolas brother and Emily's oldest friend.

"She was." Nikolas looked at Spencer, thinking, as he often did, that Emily should have been the mother of his son. "And you will not believe _with who_. I barely restrained myself from going over there and telling that guy to back off."

"Not Sonny again?" Lucky's expression was horrified. He had held his breath the whole time Emily and the mob boss dated, just waiting for that phone call that said she was a the latest victim in the mob war.

"Close. His body guard. Mick or Mark or something."

"Max? Milo?"

"The younger one."

"Milo. Oh man. I should go talk to her." Lucky said

"She won't listen."

Lucky mouthed a curse word, knowing he couldn't say it aloud around the kids.

"That is exactly what I'm thinking." Nikolas said "But there is nothing to be done about it. She makes her own choices."

"You could tell her you still love her, that might change who she wants to be with."

Nikolas looked away. His eyes were dark when he said, "My love only hurt her. She can do better than a love like I gave her."

A moment passed. Then Lucky said, "So, Kelly has no chance than?"

"What do you mean?"

"With that sort of attitude you have."

"Kelly is not Emily. Things could be completely different with her. Unless, it is me. Unless I am..." Nikolas' voice trailed off.

"Don't say it. Don't let that grandmother of yours get in your head and convince you that you will never be happy!"

"I have no intention of doing that."

"I hope not." Lucky said

Nikolas pictured Kelly and the way she looked, her dark eyes softly gazing at him, when she whispered "Good night," on Saturday night. He wanted to see her again, to feel like their was still some chance left for him to fal lin love again.

**EMILY walked into her bedroom **and found a wrapped gift and an envelope sitting on her dresser. She opened the gift and saw it was a CD.

Inside the envelope was a note that read:

_This song makes me think of you . You ever need another favor, you know who to call. _

_More than anything else, Emily, know I am your friend._

_Milo_

She was smiling when she played the CD and heard

_Her face is a map of the world  
is a map of the world_

_  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl_

_  
And everything around her is a _

_silver pool of light_

_  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm_

Suddenly I see  
Suddenly I see

_  
This is what I want to be!_

_  
Suddenly I seeSuddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me _

_Why the hell_

_it means so much_

_to me _

_KT Tunstall lyrics  
_

_NOTE- I have no idea how long this story will be. I haven't finished it yet. But I have a feeling it may be a really long one, since there are so many characters to contend with. Just wanted to warn you_.

_The next chapter has a Scrubs scene, a Liz and Pete scene, and reveals who won the Hottie Award. _

_Thanks for reading,_

_Sara_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS !_


	18. Love, The Five

The Thursday after the Charity Ball-

**ROBIN was standing on **the roof of the hospital, taking a break from work. She thought of the patient she just helped to save, how she worked side by side with Patrick, seeing him at his best.

After that, she needed air and space. And time to remember why he wasn't someone she should love.

The door to the roof opened. She glanced over and saw him.

"Hey," he said softly, walking close. He looked down, let out a breath, and then turned to stare out at the city.

"You followed me up here?" Robin asked.

"No." Patrick said

She made a disbelieving sound, though she wasn't really upset.

Patrick smiled, caught. "All right, yeah."

She sighed.

For a while they just stood there, and then finally Robin said, "I want us to work, Patrick."

He looked at her, catching the tone in her voice, the defeat. "But?"

"We don't," Robin said

"We could..."

The first pricks of tears touched her eyes and she turned away, crumbling her face up and trying to not let them fall.

"I wish that was true," Robin said.

His pager went off. He groaned.

"Go," she said

"Robin," he leaned down so he was closer to her, though she refused to meet his eyes, "don't give up yet, okay? Just not quite yet."

He waited another moment, hoping she might say okay. She didn't.

When Patrick was gone Robin wiped her eyes. There was so much push and pull with him, too much for her to stand at times.

And _if _he would never change..._if_ he was always going to be a womanizer, even if he didn't want to be..._if_ she was always going to have to wonder if she was enough for him or if Bimbo number five , six, seven, ad nauseam was waiting to take her place...maybe it was better to give up now.

_You're running scared, Scorpio, you're afraid to feel too much _she heard voice from the past say in her mind.

She silently said back to him, _What do you know about it, Morgan?_

And the Jason who stayed in her subconscious said_, I do it all the time._

Her cell phone rang.

Before she answered, Cruz's faced popped into her mind. She smiled. Maybe his voice would be on the other end of the phone and she could think about him, a man who hadn't hurt her.

"Hello?"

"Robin, hi. It's Nikolas. I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

**LIZ was not surprised **that Pete didn't come back to her studio on Monday with his novel.

But over the next few days she found herself wondering about if that novel existed, what it might be about, she pictured him sitting up late at night typing away, pouring his heart onto the page. She imagined he might put thoughts and feelings into the story that he never expressed aloud.

More and more she started to wish she could see that novel.

She was standing on the docks, drinking coffee, when Pete walked by.

"Elizabeth." he said

She smiled. He hadn't said her name in four days and she missed hearing it.

"On a break from work?" he asked

"Yeah, what about you? Between classes?"

Pete said, "Actually, I was just heading to the store for some more paper. I was in the middle of printing out some of my novel and ran out."

Liz joked, "You need real paper to print an invisible novel?"

"All right," Pete smiled and sat next to her "you were right the other day. Sort of. My novel was not really done then and it still isn't now. But I took the chapters I had and I've been rewriting them this week. I wanted to show you something that was... decent, at least."

"I have no doubt it will be more than decent. As long as you honestly put your soul in it."

He met her eyes, thinking of how they calmed him, and then turned away before he started to get too deep into his dream world where he was different and she was someone who might fall for him.

Pete said, "There wasn't a lot of me in the stuff I had before this week. I hope there is now. Will you read it when I'm done?"

"I'd love to. What's the name of your novel?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"All Is Fair." Pete said

"In love..." Liz finished the phrase. "Is it a romance, then?"

"What would a fungus like me know about love?"

They both chuckled.

Pete said, "It has a little tiny bit of romance in there. But mainly it is a coming of age tale about a young man who moves to New York to pursue his dream."

"I wanted to do that once," she said softly, her mind far away from him now. She thought of Lucky, and promises made years ago. Promises that would stay only dreams now.

Pete saw her expression change into sadness. He tried to cheer her up with a joke.

He said, "I wanted to join the circus once."

She snapped out of her fantasy. "What stopped you?" Her voice was light again.

Pete answered, "They said they had enough monkeys already."

Liz started to laugh, and Pete joined in. Warmth spread from his heart as he watched her, he loved the way this woman looked when she was happy.

**AT GREYSTONE**, Max and Milo stood in the foyer.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Max went to open the door, confident that it was someone familiar since the guards at the front gate hadn't alerted him.

He saw a stranger.

"Delivery for Milo Giambetti."

The man passed a bouquet to Max. Max looked at with a_ What the hell? _expression on his face.

The delivery man stuck out his hand. Max gave him the same look.

The delivery man cleared his throat.

"Tip," Milo suggested to Max, peering over his shoulder to look at the flowers.

"Oh, yeah," Max said, he reached in his pocket and then passed the delivery man and few bucks. He closed the door and turned around.

Milo grabbed the bouquet out of his brothers hand.

"Who would send _you _flowers?" Max asked, as if the idea was inconceivable to him.

Milo went to open the card but Max ripped it out of his hand.

"Give that back!" Milo said

Max turned around. His brother reached around him to try and grab it. Max started to read it.

"Hand it over now. Come on, Max. " Milo said

The doors to the living room opened and Sonny said, "What's going on out here?"

Max turned around, his expression the same as if someone had a gun pointed at him.

Milo's eyes were wide.

"Are those for me? That the card?" Sonny asked. "Give that here."

Max passed the card to him.

"Um..sir..." Milo said softly but Sonny was already reading the card.

Sonny read aloud, "**Congrats! You have won the Hottest Hottie Award! Love, The Five."**

Sonny looked up, confused. Max blinked rapidly back at him. Milo's mouth dropped.

Sonny shook his head and turned and walked back into the living room. Before the door closed Max and Milo heard him say, "Check this out, Jason. The Five Families sent me something..."

Milo whispered, while smacking his brother's arm, "Why did you give that to him?"

Max asked, "What did you _expect_ me to do?"

"You idiot!" Milo whispered

"Who is The Five? What the hell are you involved in?" asked Max "Stripping? Porn?"

"What?!" Milo hissed at him.

The doors opened again, this time Jason was there. The brothers fell silent.

Jason said, "Where is the envelope that card came in?"

Max and Milo exchanged looks.

Jason stuck out his hand, a _don't even think about messing with me _look on his face.

Max passed over the envelope.

Jason read it and then clapped his hand onto Milo's shoulder. "Lets step outside and have a little chat."

Sonny walked into the foyer just as they were leaving, he asked Max. "Have you ever heard of the Hottest Hottie award? Is that like when People Magazine picks the Sexiest Man of the Year?"

Max shrugged.

"I knew I was good looking but...wow." Sonny said.

Max swallowed hard and then croaked out, "Yeah, wow."

**Author's note-**

_WHY MILO WON-_

_In order to not make Emily think they all lusted after Nik, I decided most of the women wouldn't vote for him._

_Emily, Robin and Liz would not vote for Ned because they don't look at him that way._

_None of them are close to Pete, so even if they think he is hot, they wouldn't vote for him._

_That leaves Cruz and Milo. _

_I decided that Emily, Liz and Lainey would vote for Milo. They know him and think is a sweetheart. _

_Robin voted for Cruz. _

_Kelly voted for Nik._

_The next chapter has- Ned and Lainey, the Milo and Jason chat, the Robin and Nik phone call and some more Liz and Pete._


	19. You Inspire Me

NOTE- All the reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 19

**Thursday**

LAINEY knocked on the door of the mansion. Alice answered and told her Ned was at the gate house. Dillon offered to walk her down there.

When Ned didn't answer the door of the gate house Dillon opened it.

"Should we just walk in uninvited?" Lainey asked

"Quatermaines don't wait for invitations. We'd never go anywhere if we did. Ned is probably recording. Let's check out his studio." Dillon told her

They walked down to the basement and saw a red light on over the door to a room.

Dillon put his finger up to his mouth, telling Lainey not to speak, and then they slid into the recording studio.

A dark skinned man, with a bald head, sat at the mixing board, he nodded at Dillon.

Ned was behind glass, singing into a microphone. His eyes were closed as he crooned,

"_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream_

_  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain_

_  
Living without her  
I'd go insane..."_

Ned opened his eyes, and within a moment they connected with Lainey.

She shivered as he sang on, _"Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me_

_  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league_

_  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs_

_  
She's like the wind..." ( Patrick Swayze)  
_

When the song ended he stepped out of the booth and said, "Lainey," his eyes shone with happiness.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," she said quickly

"Interrupt please! His life could use it." Dillon said

"Thanks," Ned told his brother "I love you too."

"That's because I'm very lovable." Dillon said

Ned turned back toward Lainey and introduced her to his producer, "Tyson Campbell."

"Hi there," Tyson said to her then looked at Ned "Take five?"

"Yeah, thanks, man." Ned said. "I could use some tea."

Lainey and him walked back upstairs and into the kitchen. He put a kettle of water on the stove.

"Do you still tour, Ned?"

"I play small clubs sometimes but nothing like the old days."

Lainey said, "I would love to see you perform sometime."

"I was working on a cover song today but I usually do my own stuff."

"You still write?"

"Sometimes. Why?" He met her eyes "Would you like me to write you a song?"

The way his words were softly spoken made her feel like they were speaking to each other in bed instead of over a breakfast bar.

Lainey asked, "Don't you have to be inspired to create like that?"

He whispered, "You inspire me, Lainey."

Her mind slipped into a fantasy of them rolling around on white sheets, his mouth next to her ear, softly saying those exact words to her before his lips met hers and she lost all sense of reality.

The kettle screeched, Lainey jumped.

**ROBIN ASKED NIKOLAS**, over the phone, "You want to get together with me tonight?"

"I was hoping Kelly would agree to see me again," Nikolas said "And I thought it might be slightly less pressure if you and Cruz joined us. Maybe a dinner at the Metro Court?"

"Sounds fine to me. I get off around six. Do you think we could get reservations this late in the afternoon?"

"On a Thursday they shouldn't be that busy."

"Thursday." Robin repeated "Sorry the Metro Court is out then. Cruz doesn't go out on Thursdays. He has to watch Grey's Anatomy."

"Grey who?"

"Meredith."

Nikolas imagined it must have to do with a strip club. "And you have no problem with this? That he watches this other woman's anatomy?"

"It's a television show, Nik. Don't you watch TV?"

"Of course I do!" he said, a little too forcefully. This was one of those issues that made him stick out with Americans. He preferred reading classic literature.

Robin chuckled. "Okay what do you watch?"

"The history channel and ..." he grasped for something else to say.

"And?" she prompted, amused.

"The Real World!" he said, thinking of a one time when Lucky, Liz and Emily had a day long marathon of watching that show, years before.

Robin laughed, "Okay, okay, I believe you. Why don't you come over to my place tonight and we'll have a viewing party."

"You call it a party to watch a TV show?"

"It can be fun. Trust me."

"I suppose I'll have to. I'll ask Kelly if that sounds agreeable to her. If so, I'll bring take out for dinner."

"Okay, Nik, see you tonight." Robin hung up and called Cruz.

**JASON spent a long moment **staring at Milo, as they stood outside Greystone.

"Sir," Milo started

Jason held up his hand.

Milo closed his mouth.

"You dating my sister?" Jason asked, not only had her heard about it from Carly the same night as the Ball but the rest of the guards were whispering about it, too.

"Yes." Milo answered.

Jason asked, "You think that's a good idea?"

"Yes, I do."

Jason raised his eyebrow. "You sure that's the answer you want to give me?"

"Yes, sir."

Jason met his eyes, studying him.

Milo said, "I swear to you Emily will be as safe with me as she is with you. I won't bring her any closer to all of this than she is now."

After a full minute passed, Jason nodded. "That is my _little_ sister, Milo. You understand what that means, right? What she means to me? What her safety means to me? I trust you to protect Carly and her kids. I put their lives in your hands when I am not around. I would never do that if I didn't have complete faith in you and Max. But I'm still going to say this, and hear me good."

Jason paused. "Don't let any harm come to my sister, you understand?"

"You have my word." Milo said

After another minute passed, Jason let his features relax and asked,

" Now what do you know about The Five?"

**LIZ was at her **studio. Cameron slept on the couch nearby. She used charcoal to sketch a picture of her child.

Her cell phone rang. She hurried to answer it, before her son woke up. "Hello," she whispered.

"Hi, it's me."

_Me? _she wondered. _Oh isn't he getting familiar_.

She found herself smiling as she joked, "Me. I know so many people named that. Got a last name?"

"You love messing with me, don't you?" Pete asked

"Favorite hobby these days."

"Elizabeth."

She swallowed. "Yes, Pete?"

"Tell me if this sounds realistic. Okay, in a scene in my novel the main character wants to give the woman he is in love with a Christmas present. But he can't afford diamonds or anything like that. So he gives her a poem. Is that too cheesy?"

"Not at all. I think it's sweet."

"Maybe he should just steal some diamonds."

"Pete!"

"I don't know. This character isn't like me. He actually wants to settle down and marry this woman. Maybe I should kill her off and then he can be all brooding and mysterious instead of romantic."

"Now you are chickening out of a fictional romance? Is it really that scary?"

Pete let out a breath and said softly, "For some people, yeah."

"I'm a utter failure at love, Pete, but there is no way I'm giving up. One of these days I will get it right. But you have no chance unless you actually get in the game."

"Let me just get my character to the alter then I'll worry about me." he said "So you working on that painting, Elizabeth?"

"Right now I'm just sketching. But it will be ready long before that novel of yours."

"I should get back to work."

"Have fun with your fantasies."

"If you only knew..." he said softly, causing images of them kissing to pop into her mind.

She stood there, lost in thoughts, as the dial tone filled her ear.

NOTE- Coming up in the next chapter Emily and Milo, Ned and Lainey.


	20. Something Good

**Chapter twenty**

**LAINEY sipped her tea. **She has spent the last few minutes trying to work up her nerve to ask Ned to dinner tonight. She didn't want to ask him over the phone because when she was alone it was easy to put off making a choice, to wait five more minutes and then five more and never call.

Now his break was about over and she knew she had to speak up or forget about it.

"I was hoping..." she started "you might like to join me for dinner?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, if your not otherwise engaged."

"Actually, I am. I promised Brooklyn I would go into the city and see her play. She's working on some new material and she wants my opinion on it."

Lainey tried not to let her disappointment show. It had taken all her courage to get this far. "Of course, I understand. Maybe some other time then."

"Or you could join me?" Ned asked "I was planning to leave around 5 pm and be back about 3 am."

Softly, she said, "I wouldn't want to impose..."

His eyes held hers, and in that low tantalizing sexy tone of his he assured, "Lainey, it would make the trip a thousand times better to have you by my side."

She felt her heart clutch, her face warm. "How can I say no to that?"

Ned smiled. "I hope you can't..."

**EMILY walked over to **the nurses station and spotted Milo sitting on the couch in the waiting area.

He stood up when he saw her, "I was hoping I might catch you." he said "Epiphany said you were working but the look she gave me when I asked her to page you said that she wouldn't be using the intercom for any personal matters."

Emily smiled.

"She calls this place Broken Hearted Hospital because of all the whining we do about our love lives." Emily said "So how did I get lucky enough to merit a visit at work?"

"Sit down, okay?"

When they were seated next to each other Milo said, "I'm not mad. But can you explain to me exactly who The Five are?"

"The Jackson Five?" she asked

"No, _The Five_. The Hottie Hot Man prize or whatever it is called. That five."

Emily's eyes widened. "Um...how did you hear about that?"

Milo reached in his pocket and pulled out the note that came with the flowers and then explained the story to her.

"Did anyone tell Sonny they weren't for him?" Emily asked

"I didn't! I have no idea what Jason told him. He honestly thought the five families voted him cutest mob boss." Milo said

She tried to hold back her laughter but couldn't. "I'm sorry. I don't know who sent those flowers. But I guess it is my fault because my friends and I kinda had a bet about who could bring the hottest guy to the Charity Ball."

"So that's all I was then? A bet?"

"No, Milo, of course not. There wasn't anyone else in town I would rather have gone with. No one makes me feel as ... comfortable... as you do."

Milo studied her for a moment.

She touched his arm. "Thank you for the song. I fall asleep listening to it every night."

Softly he said, "I'm glad you liked it."

"So... are we.. okay? Still going to go fishing at four am?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"At four am? Sleeping." Emily said

"Want to skip some sleep?"

"For you, anytime."

He smiled at her, "Warn Edward I'll be ringing the bell about 3:45 then."

"He should love that."

**LATER IN THE LOCKER ROOM**, Emily walked in and saw Kelly and Robin.

"Who did it?" she asked

They both looked at her, with blank stares.

She said, "I asked Liz already, and I doubt Lainey would, so it had to be one of you that sent flowers to Milo."

Robin laughed, "Yeah, I have enough problems with guys already. I don't need to be hitting on Milo, too. Though I wonder if that would make Patrick jealous? No, probably not. I should try Jason if I want to do that."

"Kelly," Emily said in a _caught you _tone.

"What?" Kelly said, laughing "I thought he should know he was the big winner! I only wish I could have seen his face."

Emily giggled, "It was Sonny's face that was the most shocked. He figured since the flowers came to his house they were for him and that he won The Hottest Hottie Award."

Robin started laughing, "Poor Sonny. He must have been disappointed to lose his Hottie Title five seconds after he got it. Maybe we should send him flowers that say, _You're hot, too. Love the drooling women of Port Charles._"

Patrick walked in. He stood on the other side of the locker, and started to change his clothes.

"Now you are telling me Sonny is hotter than Nik?" Kelly asked "Get your eyes checked, Robin. Emily, you've seen them both

naked, who has the better body?"

Emily choked on her laughter, "Oh hell no. I am not answering that."

Robin said, "Patrick has them both beat- clothes on or off."

"Why thank you, Dr. Scorpio." he said loudly

The girls froze, their eyes wide. Kelly and Emily tried to stifle their giggles and mouthed "Bye" to Robin. They left the locker room.

Robin sat on the bench and said, with Patrick still on the other side of the lockers, "This is only going to make your ego twice as big, isn't it?"

"Yep," Patrick said, then his voice got more serious. "Besides it's nice to know you still see _something _good in me."

Robin ached at the sadness she heard in his voice. She said, " I still see a lot of good in you."

He didn't answer.

"Patrick?"

She walked around the locker but he was gone.

_NOTE-Okay, I know I haven't showcased Cruz a lot lately. But he is in the next chapter. I am still torn as to how Robin and Cruz will work out, whether they will be friends or more. Let me know what you think about that issue._


	21. Give Me Love

**NOTE- The story is changing now. To be more serious at times, more romantic, and more life changing.**

**Chapter 21 **

**Cruz leaned **against the sink in Robin's kitchen. "I'm glad you called. I was wondering if The Ball was going to be it for us."

She had been thinking the same thing.

But Robin did want to see Cruz again, to be around a guy who could make her smile and forget the way she had been hurt by love every time in the past.

In his dark eyes, she felt like she saw another lost soul who needed her like she needed him. Who needed to connect to someone in a uncomplicated way.

Cruz continued, "I wasn't sure if I was supposed to call you or you call me. This dating stuff was never my forte."

Robin joked, "Then we are screwed because I suck at it, too."

Screwed, suck, the words bounced around his head causing images to come into his mind.

"So we'll just go slow. See what is meant to be," Robin said. She reached out and touched his hand.

"Works for me," he said softly

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"Be right back," she said to him and went to answer the door.

Robin had invited Liz, Emily and Lainey to the viewing party too. But Lainey was heading to New York with Ned, and Emily was sleeping before her middle of the night date with Milo.

Liz stood in the hallway.

"Hey, I'm plus one. Is that okay?" Liz asked

Pete stood next to her.

Robin glanced back inside, and then leaned forward whispering, "Fine with me. But you should know, Lucky is here."

Liz blinked several times, taking that piece of info in.

"He tagged along with Cruz," Robin told her

Pete smiled and said, "Mr. Spencer. Just the guy I was hoping to meet."

Pete hurried into the apartment and straight over to Lucky, sticking out his hand he greeted him.

Robin asked Liz, "Why is Pete wearing a top hat?"

"That's how he dresses for parties," Liz said, shrugging.

Pete sneered at Lucky, "Officer Spencer. Hmmm." The tone of his hum was disapproving.

Lucky was taken aback. "Yeah, hi, man." He looked at Nikolas as if to silent say _What is this guy's deal_

Pete glared at him. "So how have you been doing lately? Staying clean?"

Lucky's mouth dropped.

"Who wants a drink?" Kelly called out to break the tension.

Pete leaned forward and said to Lucky, in a low voice only the cop could hear, "Don't you dare let her down again."

Liz came in and made introductions then tugged Pete away from Lucky.

They went over to the kitchen area and Liz whispered to him, "If you're uncomfortable you don't have to stay. I never met to put you in the middle of my divorce..."

"Hey now, are we a team or not?" he asked softly

"Are we?"

Pete answered, "I would say so. No one else in this town would try to grow a fungus into a man."

She smiled.

**Across the room**, Nikolas and Kelly sat next to each other on the couch, speaking in hushed tones about art. He held her hand, and that link between them kept both their minds more on the feeling of each other's skin than their conversation. Nikolas wanted to be far from this room full of people and feel her lips on his once more.

But he always moved too fast. Like a runaway train he usually let his desire to possess a woman's body come before his need to know their mind. This time he would force himself to move cautiously.

As good as Kelly looked in her simple black dress that was going to be hard to do though.

Maybe impossible.

**IN A BAR IN NYC**, Lainey felt free, almost like a different person.

Everyone was packed in, bodies pressed closed together, near the stage listening to Brooklyn sing an original song.

Ned stood silently behind Lainey, his arm at her waist, making her feel protected, connected to him in this place full of people.

Something about tonight felt right, like she had left Unsure Lainey at home, or maybe left her behind forever, and here she was becoming carefree, able to only think about the song, the man with her, the night they had to share together. That was enough. That was all she wanted now.

Brooklyn sang, "_This love, baby,__ don't have to make sense._

_I'm not really sensible._

_Not with things like that!_

_This love, baby,_

_don't have to be bound,_

_like knots tied to anchors_

_dragging us down."_

_Brooklyn strummed her guitar and her eyes connected with her boyfriend. Joey, who was in the front row._

"_Give me love, baby,_

_and take mine for you._

_Take what little I can offer_

_make it_

_make due..."_

_Brooklyn's voice dropped to a desperate plea, " Give me moments_

_give me moments,_

_give me more._

_Give me glimpses, _

_give me seconds,_

_give your touch._

_Give me this,_

_give me time,_

_give me us._

_Give me moments, _

_give me glimpses,_

_give me...love_."

Lainey glanced back and Ned. The bar was too loud to talk. But she hoped her smile said, _Thank you for this night and for being with me. _

They were at the start still. But, for her, it was the start of something grand, something life changing. Something that felt a lot like love.

**IN PORT CHARLES**, when Grey's Anatomy was over Nikolas looked at Lucky and said, "No wonder you like that show. It's not about doctors in the least. It's about sex."

Kelly laughed.

Liz said, "Not just sex. Love."

"Yeah, how they all _love_ sex." Pete said

Liz rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "You would not get the difference, Peter."

"And you are going to school me?" Pete asked her

"One more lesson to add to the list, I suppose." she said, her eyes danced with amusement.

Lucky watched them joking, and his heart sunk. They had been like that all night, their eyes always lingering on each other, there words speaking of inside jokes and secrets Lucky was not privy to.

Lucky stood up and said he had to go. Cruz followed him outside.

On the steps of the building, Cruz called out "Hey, partner, hold on."

Lucky paused and turned to face him.

Cruz asked, "You okay?"

"She can't be over me already, can she?"

"I don't know, man."

Lucky let out a breath. "Damn."

"Let me take you to a meeting."

"No, no. You go back inside. Spend time with Robin. Don't let this chance pass you by. I'll be alright. I'll call my sponsor."

Lucky hurried off. In his car, he took out his cell and dialed.

A sleepy female voice came on the line, "Hi."

"Emily. I feel like taking a pill." He words were hopeless. "She doesn't love me anymore. I don't think she does..."

"Meet me at the hospital. We'll go to a meeting together." It had been years since Emily took any drugs, but she knew what the urge felt like. And she knew that no matter where life took her she would run whenever Lucky called.

**BACK AT THE PARTY**, Nikolas said to Kelly, "Want to go to that wine bar I told you about?"

She leaned toward him, her words sexy and only for his ears, "I'd rather go home with you."

_coming up- the milo and emily date, more nik and kelly, more cruz and robin_


	22. In the still of the night

**NOTE- Thanks for all the reviews! You are wonderful for taking the time and helping to inspire me. Some of your suggestions have changed the course of this story so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 22**

**11pm**

Nikolas was not sure bringing Kelly back to Wyndermere was a good idea. But she was a hard woman to resist.

In the Jag, his eyes had kept drifting from the road to her gorgeous legs.

On the boat, her hair whipped in the wind, her smile was magnificent in the moonlit, and her eyes stayed on his, dragging him into a private world where only what they felt mattered. There was no past, no future, only this woman wanting him to be with her.

Wanting him to love her for tonight.

In his living room, he poured them both a drink.

"I don't need alcohol to do this," she said "We're past that."

Nikolas moved close to her, he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Kelly, you amaze me. Do you know these lips," he kissed her "these eyes, these hands of yours, your sweet voice, all of you, you are in my dreams every night."

Her voice was husky as she told him, "I can be more than a dream, Nikolas. We can be..."

His lips merged with hers again and all her words were forgotten.

They moved together to the couch, kissing. A while passed and Nikolas pulled away, "We should slow down."

"I don't like to move slow."

"Kelly, I want to know all of you- your mind, your dreams, what makes your heart soar and fall- before I know your body."

"Look in the mirror, Nikolas. That is what makes my heart soar. You."

He smiled. "I don't deserve you, Kelly. And you don't really know what you are getting into."

She kissed his jaw, his cheek, his mouth.

"You're worth it, whatever it is." she said

Nikolas scooted back, though it was hard as hell to do, "Will you spend the night?"

"Yes."

"To talk. I want to tell you about myself, my family, and what it means to connect your life with that of the Cassadines."

Nikolas was determined to not let this amazing woman get hurt, even if he had to protect her from himself.

**11: 15 pm**

**CRUZ AND ROBIN** were alone at her place.

They sat on the couch, angled towards each other.

"You seem distracted," Robin told Cruz.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if Lucky is okay. He left pretty upset about Liz being here with Pete."

"Call Lucky and check on him. If he doesn't sound good we'll go and track him down."

Cruz raised an eyebrow, impressed by her, "You would go on a rescue mission with me?"

"To help a friend out, sure." Robin said

Cruz made the phone call and when he hung up said, "He seemed calmer. Said he was just going into a meeting. I think he'll be alright for tonight. I could tell he wasn't on anything."

"Good. Because as a doctor I can assure you there is no pill to cure heartache."

Cruz nodded and asked her, gently, "How have you been with healing yours this week?"

Robin answered honestly, " I have my moments. My symptoms come and go, you might say."

"I know that feeling," he said "This week I've suffered an ailment myself."

Robin scooted closer, concerned. Her hand covered his forehead to check for a fever. "What is it?"

"Missing you," he said tenderly.

Her heart flip flopped.

"Kiss me "she said, staring at his lips.

The cops lips curved into a sexy smile, Robin's heart sped up.

"Now," she ordered

He moved towards her slowly.

**12: 30 am**

**AFTER THE NARCOTICS ANONYMOUS MEETING**, Emily walked with Lucky up to his room at Kelly's.

Once they were inside, she said "You going to be all right?"

He replied bitterly, "Not going to jump out the window, if that is what you're asking."

"This window?" She joked "You wouldn't do very much damage anyway. Give it a go if you get desperate."

"Em." he voice warned her not to even try because there was no way she was going to make him smile.

"Luck." She grinned at him, and his face relaxed.

He let out a breath. "What am I doing living at Kelly's at this point in my life?"

"Recovering. It takes time." She met his eyes. "You can do it though. I believe in you."

Lucky looked away.

She gently used her hand to turn his face back toward her. "I always have and I always will. There's no giving up going on tonight or ever."

"Without Elizabeth I don't know if there is a reason to stay clean."

"Let me see your wallet."

He handed it to her. She took out a picture of Cameron.

"Here is your reason, Lucky. He's counting on you. I am counting on you. Being a hero might be hard but you are one to both of us."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she heard Lucky sniffle. Many times he had helped her to make it through, and now she would help him. Maybe he had did more for her in the past, or her for him. Neither of them could say for sure.

No one was keeping score.

**2 am**

**BROOKLYN stood outside **the club with her boyfriend and watched her dad's limo drive away.

Lainey had seemed, to her, different than the sedate woman who dated Justus. Tonight she was all smiles and laughs.

Brooklyn was unsure how she was supposed to feel about this.

Joey said, "Great set tonight, babe."

"Thanks," she replied, distractedly, as she dialed her phone.

A male voice answered, half asleep, "Hello?"

She cried into the phone, "My dad is dating someone!"

"Who is this?"

She said the next two words slowly and loud, "WAKE UP!"

Dillon sat straight up in bed. "Brooklyn? What time is it?"

"My dad is dating someone. In all the daily emails you send me about Lulu, Spinelli and your Scooby Doo gang mysteries you couldn't mention that my DAD IS DATING SOMEONE?!"

"You said that like three times already."

"I want details."

"Lainey is a doctor at General Hospital.."

"I know all that, Dillon. I meant I want dirt. Is it serious with them? Is she good for him? Do you like her?"

"I don't know. Yes. And yes."

Brooklyn sighed. "You have to keep an eye on them for me."

"You want me to spy on my brother?"

"You spy for Luke Spencer. You spy for Blondie Spencer. But you can't spy for me, your own flesh and blood and the one person in the family who is always on your side against..."

"Okay, okay, I will spy for you."

"Thank you."

"Lainey really is nice," Dillon told his niece.

"I know that."

"So be happy for Ned."

"I'll try, Dil."

Brooklyn hung up. Her boyfriend, Joey, said "Getting a new evil step monster?"

"Evil? No." Brooklyn answered "Stepmother? Maybe."

**4:30 am**

Emily could barely recall the last time she went fishing. It had to be over four years before when she joined Lucky and Lulu on a ice fishing adventure. Lucky had been trying to make up for the fact that Luke wasn't around to take his daughter. Like that day, she figured, tonight wasn't really about catching fish.

By waiting outside at 3: 40 am, she had been able to avoid Milo ringing the bell when he arrived.

Now they sat on the grass next to the Quatermaine lake. The only light around them came from a lantern Milo had brought.

They softly spoke to each other as they held their poles in the water.

"I didn't know you were engaged once," Emily said, surprised at learning this new piece of information.

"It lasted about five minutes," Milo said "We were high school sweethearts. Then one day, we were around nineteen then, Miranda asked me to choose between my job and her..." His words trailed off, but the choice he had made was clear.

"Oh," Emily said softly

A moment passed. Milo watched ripples dance across the moonlit water. He held his breath as he waited to see if Emily could accept that he wouldn't be changing professions for her or anyone else.

She asked, "Do you ever regret your choice?"

He glanced her way, "Regrets don't change anything." His words were calm, resigned.

"I know but still...I have some. I wished some of my choices had worked out differently," she admitted "Although, if they had, I wouldn't be here so..." she smiled "maybe all those regrets are really gifts."

His eyes took in the image of her, an elegant casualness about the way she lounged next to him. _She's amazing_. _Why would she want to spend time with me? I'm not that lucky. _he said silently

Emily continued, thinking about how Milo made her feel safe and normal for the first time since the rape. When she was with Sonny she did her best to help him but everything around them was stressed, never did he give her this peaceful feeling she had with Milo.

"I wouldn't want to miss this... knowing you, Milo... for anything."

Every fiber of his being wanted to lean over and kiss her at that moment, but he waited too long, and she looked back toward the water.

Emily cried, excited, "I think I have a bite! Wow! I didn't think we would actually catch anything."

They both stood up and reeled in her line. There was a tiny fish on it.

"Awww, it's a baby." she said "We have to throw it back."

He removed it and tossed it back in.

"Have a good life, fishy," Emily said

"You're adorable." Milo said, his eyes stuck on her.

She looked at him, got serious. And he lost his breath.

Emily said, " Thank you. You're not half bad yourself."

Milo grinned. And started to wonder if the impossible could happen, could she fall for him? Could a guy who was background all day, a step away from the exciting players in town, finally be the one who got the dream come true?

"Want to go in?" he nodded toward the lake.

"Are you serious? The water is probably freezing!"

"You only live once," he challenged

For a moment they stared at each other. Then Milo peeled off his shirt and headed for the water.

Emily laughed, the sound ringing through the night air, and then, fully clothed, she followed him in.

Two minutes later they were dripping wet, holding hands and running from the lake to the house to warm up.

_NOTE- The Milo and Em date was inspired by the Garth Brooks song Fishin' in the Dark. I haven't specified what time of year this story takes place but I have been imagining it as early spring 2007, since there has been no snow or cold weather mentioned._


	23. Moving on

Chapter 23

**Friday**

8 am

**THAT MORNING**, **Emily Quatermaine **made a big decision. She was moving out of the Quatermaine mansion. It was beyond time.

Last night it would have been nice if her and Milo could have warmed up together after their dip in the lake, started a roaring fire and sipped spiked coffee while they talked.

But, no, her Grandfather had woken up and thrown a conniption fit about hoodlums being in his house. His yelling woke the whole household causing Monica to tell him it was her house, Dillon to tell Lulu to stop looking at the half dressed body guard, and Tracy to ask if Emily was sleeping her way through the mobsters in town. Then Alan complained that Milo was just as bad as Sonny who stole Michael, and Alice whispered to Milo that she thought he looked hot with no shirt on.

All of it gave Emily an instant headache and made what she had to do clear.

Today she was going apartment hunting.

**9 am**

**ROBIN AND CRUZ **met at Kelly's. They had made a deal to get together every Thursday for Grey's Anatomy and every Tuesday and Friday morning for coffee. That way neither had to wait for the other to call for a date.

Robin couldn't commit to anything, they both knew that. But there was no reason to not get to know each other better while they tried to figure out where their lives were going.

Sitting across from him at the table, she said "You're distracted again. Why don't you go up and check on Lucky while I order us some food?"

"You don't mind?"

"I want him to be okay, too."

Cruz smiled at her and left.

After she told Georgie to bring them both eggs, bacon and juice Pete walked in.

"Hey, doc."

"Professor Marquez."

He plopped down in the seat Cruz had vacated.

Pete replied, "A little formal, don't you think? You were dating my best friend that makes us..."

"Nothing."

"Family, once removed. Since you broke up." Pete said

Robin shook her head, "It's too early to deal with you."

"You know you need to give up on the cop and go back to Patrick. True love should not be so easily discarded."

"Aren't you the same guy who sat in Jake's and told me that love doesn't exist?" Robin asked "What happened? You go and fall for Liz?"

Pete furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if it was that obvious that Robin could see it.

He jumped up. "That's silly! You, Robin, you are a silly...confused...wrong...silly..."

"You said that already."

"Person." Pete finished then politely said, in his weird Pete way, "Good bye. It was nice seeing you."

Robin watched him walk out without ordering anything, looking red in the face. She smirked.

_That guy has it bad,_ she thought

Cruz came back downstairs. Robin asked about Lucky.

"Still sort of depressed," Cruz admitted "But it's going to take time. He's loved her since they were sixteen. That is not going to be easy to get over."

"Tell me about it." Robin said thinking of Jason. She had actually had to force herself not to hold out any hopes for him when she came back to town. Still it had been a struggle. And now, hourly, she had to push Patrick out of her mind. "Can't love work out for anyone? You know to give the rest of us some hope."

"It does sometimes, sweetie."

_Sweetie, _she thought happily. That sounded nice.

"You really believe that Cruz?"

"I want to."

"I want to, too." Robin said

**1pm**

**LIZ was **at home playing with Cameron and worrying about Lucky. He had rushed out of the party last night, obviously upset.

She wanted to call him. But she kept telling herself it was not her place to make everything all right in his world.

It was time for her to move forward with the divorce. The unsigned papers sat in her dresser drawer, there every time she went to get a pair of socks.

The last thing she wanted to do was sign them. But there was no getting around it.

Her marriage was over.

She picked up the phone and dialed. When Pete answered she asked, "Do you want to get some drinks tonight?"

"Oh, Liz, oh...um..."

"Is something wrong? Bad time?"

"I was just doing something.. watching... tv.. yeah."

"What show?"

"American Idol!"

"On a Friday afternoon? What now you are taping _the worst show on TV _according to wise words of Professor Opinionated Marquez?"

"Umm..I don't know how to answer that."

Liz asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you mention drinks? I could use a drink. What time did you want to meet?"

Liz asked, "How about eleven thirty when I get off work?"

"Great!" his voice was over enthusiastic yet strained.

"Maybe you can tell me what is bothering you then. This isn't such a great day for me either."

Pete immediately forgot about his nervousness and said, "Tell me why."

"I'm getting a divorce," as soon as she said the words Liz burst into tears.

**2:15 pm**

"This place is amazing, Patrick," Emily said as she walked around the apartment. "You sure you want to give it up?"

"I already moved out. The Metro Court is ...where I belong. Robin is the one who liked it here."

Emily saw the look on hi face and said, "I'm so sorry things didn't work out with you two."

Patrick glanced away. "You want to sublet this place or not?"

"I'd love to. So what is the building like. The neighbors?"

Patrick thought for a moment and said, "Well upstairs is that nurse from Neo natal, Bianca. And next door is some old man accountant named Bernie. Then down the hall is two gangster brothers."

"You're kidding me?"

"Well it's not like you have to wear a bullet proof vest or anything in the hallway. So don't worry about that. They are pretty quiet. You probably know them through your brother. Unless they work for a rival gangster. I can never keep the affiliations and allegations straight in this town. Their name is..." he pictured the mailbox downstairs that listed all the tenants "Giambetti."

"Could you point the apartment out to me?"

Patrick shrugged and stepped into the hall. "The first one when you come up the stairs."

"I think I'll go say hi. Let me know how much I owe you and I'll get you a check, okay?"

"Sure. Here are the keys. Enjoy."

Emily smiled. "Oh I think I will love living here."

She walked down the hall and knocked on the door. Max answered.

"Hi, neighbor. I just moved in."

Max called into the apartment. "Milo! One of The Five is here for you."

Emily laughed. "You guys call us that now?"

"You started it."

"I did not. Blame that on Kelly."

Max waved her inside. Emily was surprised to see how fancy it was decorated. In the corner of the room was a piano and over it was a painting of the New York skyline.

Milo walked out of the bedroom, pulling a shirt on as he did.

Emily tried not to let her expression show just how turned on she was by seeing his bare chest. The image of him stepping out of the lake, water dripping off him, stuck in her mind.

"Hey," Milo said, smiling, "You were not kidding when you said you want to see my place huh? I would have invited you sooner if I knew..."

"I was in the neighborhood. In fact, I am going to be everyday now since five minutes ago I rented the apartment down the hall."

"Oh," Milo said, losing his breath. "Oh. That's cool."

"Want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure. Sometime."

The looks between them made Max feel like he just walked into some couple's bedroom.

"Tonight," Emily said

"You don't even have furniture yet..."

"We don't need furniture, Milo."

He studied her for a minute, truly unable to form a thought, and then said "Okay."

Max finally interrupted "You two want to join me for some lunch at Eli's or is the rest of the day reserved for flirting in my living room?"

"Max," Milo hissed

"Lunch sounds great. My treat." Emily said "And to pay me back you two can be part of my moving men team. Dillon and Lucky don't know it yet but they made the roster too."

Milo smiled happily. He would do just about anything for her at this point.

**4: 30 pm**

**  
LAINEY sat across **from Max in her office.

"Did you tell Carly about your feelings?" she asked

He stumbled over his words. "Um, I tried to but she didn't really understand what I said."

"What did you say?"

He repeated his exact words, "Mrs. C, there is no one else I would rather lay down my life for."

"A nice start." Lainey said "Then what?"

"That's it."

"Max! How could she know you are in love with her unless you say I am in love with you Carly."

Max shrugged.

Lainey thought about how Max always reminded her of herself, so out of his league in the love game.

But last night she had started to make some progress. For long stretches of minutes, she felt unencumbered by her past and what she was afraid of for so long. That hadn't happened to her in years, or maybe ever, before.

Then at the end of the night, right when she thought Ned might kiss her for the first time, Ned kissed her hand instead. The gesture sent fire coursing through her whole body, and made her dreams that night be filled with him kissing every other part of her body.

"Maybe you should try dating someone else." Lainey suggested

"There is no one else for me!" Max moaned.

"Then are you going to tell her?"

Max nodded. "Yes, this week. I will tell her this week."

He said this every week.

_NOTE- I have a scene in mind where Max tells Carly his feelings. But it won't be for a while. They aren't a real part of this story but I might slip that one little scene in. _

_Hope all is well with all of you, _

_Sara_

_Coming up- Nik and Kelly go to the wine bar._

_Lainey and Ned go to dinner at the Metro Court. _

_Pete and Liz go to Jake's._

_And one couple goes to bed together._


	24. Crazy for you, baby

CHAPTER 24

Friday Night 7 pm

**Kelly smiled **as Nikolas held open the door of the jag for her to climb in. Ever since their all night talk, she felt even closer to him than before. As she got to know more about his past, and the future he wanted to have, she only longed for him more.

Nikolas said, "You look breath taking tonight, Kel."

"You like? I hoped you would."

Her gold colored gown hugged her curves, making his mind wander to thoughts of where he would love to be with her instead of a car. But, if the were every going to get to that place, first they would have to truly take the time to find out about each other.

Nikolas tore his eyes away from her and closed the door. Once he was seated beside her he said, "Thank you for inviting me out again tonight. That's twice now if you count the charity ball. How did I get so lucky?"

"Don't question it," she leaned over and caught his lips in a heat filled tussle "just enjoy."

**Friday Night 9 pm**

Milo and Emily sat on the floor of her apartment on a blanket, eating pizza.

The whole night had been so easy going and comfortable that Emily felt like she knew Milo forever and never, absolutely never, wanted to stop knowing him.

He was telling her stories about his and Max's childhood. "So Max is seven years old standing on the playground in front of this pig tailed little girl who he had a crush on for two years already, since the first minute of kindergarten. And he decided that was the big day he was going to tell her how he felt. I think someone dared him. Anyway, he goes up to her and spits it out "I like you!" He practically screamed it in her face. And then one second later, before she can say anything, he fainted. Out cold. Down for the count."

Emily chuckled, "Poor Max. Did he ever get the girl?"

"They became best friends for like ten years after that."

Emily smiled and told him, "I want to be your best friend for the next fifty years."

His face softened, into a almost heart broken expression. "That sentence would have been perfect if It did not include the words best friend."

A sad smile crossed her face. Emily was not sure if she has any right to offer him more than friendship.

She fell into something all wrong for her with Sonny, and though she didn't regret it, she didn't want to make another mistake. But Milo was so unlike Sonny, unlike Nikolas, or any other man she knew.

He wasn't completely safe but he did make her feel secure, like when he was next to her nothing bad would happen. She needed his friendship now, was counting on him and the way he made her laugh and got her jokes.

He broke the tension by teasing, "Besides don't you have like _three _best friends already?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I do."

"So," he touched her hand "are there any other positions available in your life?"

Emily held breath for a second, and then tilted her head to the side. This is not what she thought that one date to the Charity Ball would lead. But now it was what she wanted most in the world.

How quickly things changed. How quickly Milo changed her.

Emily whispered her question, "Why? Are you applying?"

Milo waited a moment, studying her, the way her eyes were wide now- hopeful and more than a little shaky.

He remembered why she needed Sonny so bad when they got together, because of that monster in a man's body who wore her husbands face, Conner.

He thinks about how they can make each other laugh, how she sees him as more than Sonny's employee or Max's little brother. How when they are together they have more fun than when they are apart. How he looks forward to seeing her, and her amazing smile.

That smile kills him, its so sweet and filled with grace.

Before he is sure of what he is doing, Milo starts leaning forward. And he is not let down, because Emily moves toward him and soon their lips meet.

Slowly, gently, they merge together and then he eases away. The kiss is one that will never die in either of their memories.

"Yeah," he whispers back to her "I'm applying. How are my chances?"

She chuckles, then flashes him on of those smiles that make him forget everything but her.

"Pretty good, I would say." Emily replied, and then her hand cups his cheek.

For a long time she just stares at him, amazement in her gaze.

And then a tear rolls from her eye, just one, and Milo raises his thumb to wipe it away.

**Friday Night Midnight**

Pete was acting odd. Even odd for Pete. He knew he was, and he knew Elizabeth had noticed, but he couldn't stop.

_Damn Robin_, he thought

Because ever since she suggested Pete had fallen for Liz he hadn't been able to think straight. There was no way, he told himself, he could love Elizabeth so quickly. He just could not.

He couldn't.

But he was scared to death that he did.

The jukebox was jamming out Aerosmith tunes making Jake's louder than usual.

Liz had to scoot close to him and practically put her mouth by his ear for him to hear her. That did not help keep his mind off wanting her, or help him to see her as only a friend.

"You look sick," Liz told him

"Uh...no...I don't think I am... well, maybe I had some bad crab."

"When?"

"Today at Kelly's."

She gave him a perplexed look, knowing full well Kelly's didn't serve crab.

"Dance with me, Peter."

"I don't dance."

"You danced with me at the Ball just fine."

He met her eyes with a truly frightened look in his eyes. "Are you sure that was me?"

"What is the world are you talking about?"

But he was standing already and moving to the space in front of the juke box. He stuck some money in and hit a few buttons.

After Steven Tyler finished belting, " I go crazy _Crazy! Baby, I go crazy. You turn it on_

_then you are gone. You drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby. What can I do? I feel like the color blue. I'm losing my mind. Girl cause I'm going crazy..." Poison started playing._

Pete turned and watched Elizabeth walk toward him, his eyes captivated by her. He was so far gone and he didn't know how to do any of this right.

The timing was all wrong. He was too young, he felt, for love. She was too fragile still.

Yet, when she moved into his arms, he could only thank god that He sent her into his life. Pete had a feeling that he stumbled into paradise and, in his cynical viewpoint, something this precious could never last.

But for now, he would just hold her, and try not to think about that.

(_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_) ( Poison)

**Saturday Night 8 pm**

**LAINEY kept her **eyes on Ned across the candle lit table at the Metro Court. When she was with him she felt different than she ever felt with a man before.

She felt real.

And slowly she was starting to lose her nervousness, starting to really trust in him and the fact that they might have a shot at working out.

"So that was my fifth marriage," he was saying "Are you sure I am not scaring you off with this rehash of my disastrous romantic history?"

"Not at all. Whatever happened in the past made you who you are. And I like who you are."

_Did I just say that_? she thought _Oh my god I did! And it felt right._

"That amazes me," Ned said "I don't know that I have ever been more happily surprised than the day you asked me to the ball. I still can't fathom why you did...not that I am asking you to reveal your reasons but..."

"I felt connected to you because you seemed like the one person who made any sense in the Quatermaine family. So when I was at the mansion with Justus I knew I could count on you, at least, to be a voice of reason. You said the things I wanted to be able to say, but it wasn't my place. You fought against them

to make sure the right things happened but at the same time was loyal to them and when I thought about dating again... I wanted that in my life."

Ned wanted to give her all that and more. She seemed to him like a miracle come to life. He knew he didn't deserve her but he sure as hell planned to love her as well as he could for as long as she would allow him.

**Saturday Night 11 pm**

**NIKOLAS walked Kelly **to the door of her apartment. They had spent the evening at a play and then the wine bar.

She had never felt this way before about a man. Yes, she had loved and lusted and even craved someone before. But that someone had never been as amazing as Nikolas Cassadine.

Kelly could see nothing unappealing in him. To her eyes, he was the most elegant man she ever saw, and the most brooding. She wanted to get lost in his dark penetrating eyes, in his kisses, in his world and never return to her normal mundane everyday life again.

When he kissed her good night, she pressed close to him and whispered, "I don't want this night to end."

He smiled, "Nothing is ending. This is the start of something. Us. There is no need to rush. Savor this like the wine we had earlier. Let it linger, Kel. It makes the first sip so much sweeter."

Long after he went home she could still feel his lips on hers.

**Saturday Night Midnight**

**Ned asked Lainey**, after dinner and a movie, "Would you like to come to my place for a drink?"

Lainey didn't hesitate. "Yes, I would love to."

When they were sitting on the couch, two glasses of wine on the coffee table in front of them, he reached over and took her hand in his.

Lainey smiled.

"This is going to sound ridiculous after how many times I have been in love but..." he started

Her heart sped up at the mention of love.

"I feel like I need to be careful with you," Ned said

"I'm not going to break," Lainey said, adding to herself _Not this time._

"You're too amazing to hurt though. I don't want to hurt you, Lainey."

"Are you going to?"

"In the end, I always do."

"So you know the end of our story already? Before our first kiss?"

Now that he seemed to be backing away, Lainey became bolder. She would fight for them even if he wouldn't.

Ned said, "I don't want it to end that way. I'm just terrified it will. That all the beauty I see in your eyes when you look at me will disappear one day."

"I'm here right now. And I want to live our story. You might think you know what the last page looks like but I'm willing to risk an unhappy ending in order to find out for myself. I want to know what it is like to love you and be loved by you. This might happen all the time in your life but for me...I treasure every moment I am with you, Ned. And even if you are right, I still want this." She looked right in his eyes, almost not believing she could be this brave but determined to make her point. "I want you."

A second later his lips were on hers, that first kiss was the most tender and emotional caress that she had ever felt. Lainey didn't want all of this to make sense like a case study on Love. She only wanted Ned to want her back, and not be able to walk away.

And she got her wish.

The sweet kisses, after more wine and more confessions of their hopes and dreams, turned to fire, the soft caresses to desperate desire filled strokes and then, later, she fell asleep in his arms on his leather couch, with a blanket covering her bare skin.

_Coming up- In the middle of the night scenes with Ned and Lainey and Emily and Milo._

_Then a new girl comes on the scene and inspires jealousy for one of The Five. Plus a Pete and Patrick scene._


	25. It was you

Saturday 4 am

**LAINEY and **Ned moved to the bed in the middle of the night. His hands moved lightly over her skin dragging her into a sensual haze. She started to forget all her fears, all her doubts, all the reasons she was afraid to love.

She started to open her heart a little bit more.

Later she woke up alone. She could hear a guitar strumming in some other part of the gatehouse. Wrapped in a blanket, she wandered downstairs.

Lainey could hear him softly singing, "Because she is the sweetest thing, the sweetest thing, my god she is the sweetest thing..."

"Hey there," she whispered when she saw him on the couch.

"Hey gorgeous," he gave her a sexy grin. "You caught me. I'm working on a song for you."

"Can I hear it?"

"One day, I promise. Come here."

She went to the couch and into his arms. His mouth found hers.

"Lainey," he said in a ragged breath "tell me you don't regret this... any of it."

"I will never regret you, Ned." And with her lips she did her best to make him believe.

(_Then you reached into my heart  
and you found the melody._

_  
And if there ever was somebody  
who made me believe in me,  
it was you.  
It was you. _

It was your song that made me sing.

_  
It was your voice that gave me wings._

_  
And it was your light that shined  
guiding my heart _

_to find  
this place where I_

_belong._

_  
It was your song_.) ( Garth Brooks)

Saturday 4 30 am

**MILO **didn't really ever think someone like Emily would notice him. He didn't think he was handsome enough or interesting in any way compared to a prince or a internationally known mob boss.

But when she looked in his eyes, like she was now, he forget to feel not good enough.

She made him feel a million times more than he knew he was.

It was late at night, neither of them knew what time it was because her apartment had no clock. Which was fine because there was no electricity to power it anyway.

He held her in his arms on the blanket on the floor, with a candle burning low nearby.

They had shared a few kisses the night before and some more today but now they were just talking, softly, in the dark about hopes and dreams and what ifs.

"What if," Emily asked "you could live anywhere in the world? Where would it be?"

"Next door to you."

"Such a charmer," she told him in her low and flirty voice. He loved when she said those words in that way.

"Seriously, Em, why would I want to be anywhere else?"

She blinked back tears and thought_, God I am sliding into this too fast. But I can't resist him. I just can't..._

"Milo?"

"Yes?"

"Are you afraid of love?"

"Uh..."

"Because I am. I am afraid of loving anyone again. Even someone perfect like you."

"I'm not perfect."

"That is for me to decide."

Long moments passed, she rested her head on his chest and just tried to not think too much.

He finally said, "No, Em, I'm not afraid."

"Will you be able to be brave enough for both of us?"

"It's my job."

She begged him, her words a plea, "Be serious."

"If that is what you need, then yes, I will be brave for you and me both."

Emily looked up again, gazing at him with so much of her heart in her eyes that Milo could not help but kiss her again.

Later they fell asleep, fully clothed, wrapped in each other's arms on a hard wood floor.

(_Dreams can come true  
with God's great angels like you_

_  
It was your song  
It was your song  
It's always been your song) ( Garth Brooks_)

**SUNDAY 11 am**

**Emily was saying good bye to **Milo in the hallway when a woman came up the stairs and called out, "Hey My My."

Emily gave her a _who the hell are you _look.

Milo smiled at the stranger. "How you doing, Mellie?"

"Better now that you are here." She beamed at him.

"Melana Carson meet Emily Quatermaine. She just moved in Patrick's old place."

Emily shook her hand, trying hard to appear pleasant but her smile was strained.

"You'll love it here," Melana said "The building is full of hot guys like Milo."

"Hmm," is all Emily said.

Melana took her keys out of her purse and said, "Well I have to get going. I just came home to change before I go for a run. You want to join me?"

She looked right at Milo, ignoring Emily.

"Not today," he answered "But thanks for thinking of me."

Melana smiled at him in a way that made it clear she thought of him often. When she was gone Emily whispered to Milo, "She was flirting with you!"

"That's just her personality."

"She wants you."

Milo shrugged.

Emily couldn't believe this. Someone wanted her Milo. That perky brunette jogger was out to steal her man.

_Oh hell no_, she thought.

**  
**

**Noon**

Pete knocked on Patrick's hotel room door. When his best friend opened it, Pete cried "Help!"

"Are you sick?"

"Yes. I'm afflicted." Pete walked in.

"Then you should be at the hospital. Or is this a Pete freak out based on nothing?"

"I take offense."

"So what did you do? Watch the discovery channel again and decide you have a rare but fatal disease? I told you to delete that channel."

Patrick picked up a nerf ball and started shooting at a basketball hoop he had hooked on top of the bathroom door.

"It's not that this time. It's..." Pete looked around like the cops were about to bust in and arrest him. Then he whispered, "love."

"Love?" Patrick whispered the word back. "Since when do you talk or even think about love?"

"I caught it."

"It's not like a cold," Patrick said

"Well I never had it till I came to this town. I think it was going around at the Charity Ball and I caught it."

Patrick threw the nerf ball and hit Pete in the head. "That was a dumb ass thing to do," Patrick told him.

Pete let out a breath. "And the worse part is... man, I don't want to get cured."

Patrick's mouth dropped. This was worse than he thought.

_Coming up- Emily wants Jason and Milo to bond. The whole idea makes Jason's head hurt._


	26. Triple Date Monday

Chapter 26

_Note- this chapter is dedicated to _

_notashamedtobeasoilyfan _

_for suggesting a double date. I figured why not go for it. _

_And to everyone else who reviews regularly, thanks so much._

**Monday 11 am**

**Emily stood in Jason's **apartment, with a smile on her face, as she suggested "I was hoping you and Sam could join Milo and I for dinner at the Metro Court tonight."

"No, no, no," Jason kept saying the word until Emily interrupted.

"Please! I want Milo to feel comfortable with you in social settings. So he can't stop worrying that you are against us being together."

"_Being together_? Em, really, use some other term."

"Fine, keeping company. Better?"

"I do not want to watch any keeping company."

"It will be fun. I was thinking I would also invite Max and Carly."

Jason grimaced. "You do know that Max can not eat, think, or most of the time, even talk when Carly is around, right?"

"I thought tonight might help him to learn how."

Jason gave her a wide eyed looked that said, _Why bother?_

Then he told his sister, "Good luck with that. But count me out."

"It would make me so happy, Jason." She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

As usual they started to work. She saw him softening and threw her arms around him. "Thanks! You are the best big brother ever. See you tonight at eight."

She hurried from the apartment.

Jason called out, "Sam!"

Sam walked to the top of the stairs. "Problem?"

"Yeah, a huge one. Can you call my sister and explain that we are not going on a double... no make that triple date with her tonight?"

"That was so sweet of Emily to ask us. I need to go find an outfit." Then Sam jogged off leaving Jason rubbing is forehead in frustration.

He thought of calling Carly but knew she would think this whole idea was a blast, so he didn't bother.

He was outnumbered. 3 to 1. And that meant, Jason Morgan was going on a triple date.

**12: 30 pm**

**Pete found Liz **sitting on the docks around lunch time.

"Slacking off again I see." he joked

"I'm on a break. What? You never heard of that before?" she snapped

Pete didn't get upset. Instead he asked, "Okay, what happened?"

Liz held her cup of coffee and stared towards the water. Pete sat down and waited for her to answer.

"Lucky and I now have a court date to settle the divorce. If we go in there and say the right things and sign the right papers then I will no longer be a married woman," her voice was calm but devastated. " I can't go back and I can't go forward. I thought, in my life, I would be a lot of things to Lucky Spencer. But I never imagined one would be his ex-wife."

She turned and looked at him. "I wanted to be able to convince you love was worth going for. That love was beautiful. Because you didn't seem to think it could be. Now I don't know if I believe in it anymore myself. I don't know anything now, Pete."

"Elizabeth."

Hearing her name on his lips started to calm her. The effect was like slipping into a warm bath.

He continued, "We aren't even thirty yet. We don't have to have this all figured out. If you can't go forward or back then stay still for a while. Just wait this out."

"Isn't that the same thing as hiding from reality?" her words were soft and unsure. She wanted a way to make it through this, but didn't know if it existed.

"So what if it is."

She sighed. "I don't want to look like I can't move on."

"Forget about what people think of you. Be odd. It works for me. Look at how charming I am." he gave her a crooked grin.

Liz smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay I will try on one condition. You do me a favor."

"Oh no, will this require me to be mature and reasonable?"

"No more than you usually are, which is not at all."

"Okay. Bring it on then."

Liz met his eyes. "Will you stand still with me for a while?"

He took her hand. "I can do that, Elizabeth."

4 pm

**Nikolas carried Spencer **in his arms as he approached the nurse's desk at General Hospital.

"Now there is one person I never mind seeing around here," Epiphany said

"Why thank you," Nikolas answered primly "I have always found your company enjoyable, too."

"I meant the baby," Epiphany said without humor.

"Oh, of course."

Kelly turned the corner and spotted them. She waved at Spencer, who cooed in her direction.

Nikolas said to Epiphany, "If you will excuse me."

She muttered as he walked away, "Oh goody, another episode of Broken Hearted Hospital begins."

Kelly said "Hey cutie."

"You are addressing my son, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just making sure. So how are you today?"

"Good. Does Spencer have an appointment?"

"Yes, he's having vaccinations."

"Are you going to be able to handle seeing a needle stuck into your little boy?"

Nikolas tried to appear strong but Kelly could see he was worried. She took his hand. "I'll come with you, okay?"

"Thank you," he said, visibly relived.

**8pm**

Milo and Emily stepped off the elevator at the Metro Court and immediately spotted Jason, Carly and Max sitting at a table.

Milo spun back around. He whispered to Emily, "I don't think this dinner is a very good idea."

"My brother doesn't bite."

"No, he shoots."

"Milo," she smiled, causing his heart to melt "he wouldn't hurt someone I care about. You just have to start to get to know him as more than your boss."

"For you, I will try."

They turned and hand in hand headed for the table.

"Hello, sir." Milo said formally.

Jason glared at him.

"Call him Jase," Carly said "He likes that. Right, Jase?"

Jason looked at her, "Don't start."

She smirked.

He shook his head.

The Giambetti brothers nodded at each other, hello.

Emily and Milo sat down.

"So what happened to Sam?" Emily asked

"She got sick at the last moment. But, lucky me, she _insisted_ I come anyway." Jason's voice inferred

he would rather be poked with hot coals than have to make meaningless small talk for a couple of hours.

Emily said, "Maybe Sam can join us next time."

Jason rolled his eyes, clearly saying their would be no next time.

Carly smiled at Jason.

Max stared at Carly.

Carly said, "I was surprised to get your phone message, Emily. I didn't know I was on your BFF list."

Emily bit back her reply _of Hell no, you aren't _and instead said, "Anyone Jason cares about I care about. You feel the same, right?"

Carly gave her a catty grin that clearly said _Touche._

Emily said, "So, thank you all for coming. It means so much to Milo and me. We should make this a regular thing."

Emily was determined to give Max more chances to be with Carly, hoping it might lead to something romantic. Not that she thought it was the greatest idea but Emily wanted to help him get his dream come true.

"Sounds good to me," Max said "How about every Monday night?"

Jason jumped in with, "I have to work Mondays."

"Okay, Tuesdays," Max said

"And Tuesdays and all the other days. Forever." Jason said, hoping to end the conversation. He stood up. "I am going to go get like five beers."

"I don't want beer," Emily said

"They are all for me," he told her, walking off.

"Such good times, huh" Carly said, dryly. She looked at Emily, "I told you he wouldn't go for this."

"Give him time," Emily said "He got used to you and Sonny, didn't he?"

"Okay, on that depressing note," Carly said "I'm going to go dance. I've already ordered dinner for everyone. It's seven courses and gourmet so get some drinks and relax because the food is on the house."

Carly looked at Max. "Will you save me from Emily's idea of a good time and dance with me?"

A full minute later, he nodded. With stars in his eyes, they walked toward the terrace where a string quartet was playing.

Milo told Emily, "I'll talk to your brother and make this right. Somehow."

He walked over to the bar.

Jason said, "So I guess we are triple date buddies now."

"Sorry, boss. I tried to talk her out of it."

"This is more than casual dating with you two. Your hooked on her, aren't you? You went and fell for my little sister, Milo."

Milo met his eyes. "Will the answer get me killed?"

"Lying will."

"Yes, I did."

"Great!" Jason said sarcastically. "And your brother is hot for Carly. You two really are set on driving me crazy, aren't you?"

"That wasn't my intention. You shouldn't worry about Emily when she is with me because I will never let her be hurt by the business."

"That will be a good trick, Milo, if you can pull it off."

"I will or die trying."

Jason saw in his eyes it was the truth. "Date Emily if you must but you _have to _put a stop to the group outings. I can't do triple date Monday every week. I just can't."

"I hear ya, boss."

**AFTER DINNER**, Max suggested they go to a dance club.

Jason said, indigent, "No! The deal was dinner. Just dinner."

Carly whispered in Jason's ear, "You can do this to make your sister happy. Just this once."

He knew Carly would not stop till she got her way so Jason nodded, yes.

Jason wore a frustrated expression all the way to the club. He rode on his bike.

Emily and Milo went in his car since he always drove and paid for everything on their dates. It made her feel more normal, and less like an heiress and ex-princess. Which was a good thing, in her opinion.

Carly rode in the limo with Max. She asked him, "How did you get suckered into this triple date fiasco?"

"For Milo. What about you?" he could talk to her if he was not facing her, so he concentrated on the road.

"For Jason. He needed the support and anyway I wanted to see the look on his face when Emily and Milo kissed in front of him for the first time. Priceless I tell you! He still sees her as thirteen years old, I swear."

"There isn't much you wouldn't do for Jason is there?"

"Of course that goes without saying."

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could censor them, "I feel that way about you."

"I know that, Max."

That was all that was said about that subject that night, but soon Max planned to find the courage to boldly tell her the true depths of his feelings.

He only hoped he could manage to not pass out immediately afterwards.

**AT THE DANCE CLUB**, Emily couldn't stop smiling as she danced with Milo.

Never would she of thought he enjoyed this kind of music.

The Ludacris song Stand Up was blasting in the speakers

(_When I move you move _

_just like that_

_When I move you move _

_just like that_

_When I move you move _

_just like that? _

_Hell yeah! Hey DJ bring that back! ...)_

Making the whole night even more fun to Emily was the fact that Max was doing a bad job of impersonating Usher a few feet away, but Carly was sweetly pretending like he danced beautifully.

(_My people outside and they can't get in _

_We gonna rush the back door and break em in_

_The owner already pissed_

_cause we sorta late _

_But our time and our clothes gotta coordinate...) _

**Jason stood**, in the throng of people, perfectly still. He wore his leather jacket and had his arms crossed over his chest.

Maxie spotted him and then danced around him, trying to get him to move a little bit.

Jason glared at her.

(_Most girls looking right_

_some looking a mess_

_That's why they spilling drinks all over ya dress _)

**Jason could **not believe the things he would do for Emily or Carly. They batted their eyelashes and here he stood, along with Milo and Max, making damn fools out of themselves.

(_Stand up! Stand up! Stand up! Stand up! _

_Damn right the Fire Marshall wanna shut us down_

_Get us out_

_so someone can gun us down _

_We was two songs away from getting some cutta_

_Now we one song away from tearing da club up _...)

**This song **was giving Jason a migraine. He wondered if the DJ would take a bribe to play something more mellow.

Something no one would want to dance to.

**Maxie mouthed **, "Isn't this fun? Come on, relax."

Jason mouthed back, "Go away."

"What?" asked Maxie

"GO!" he yelled over the music but she thought he said I know

"I know it is fun," she said smiling

Jason was sure she was the most ditzy thing on two feet in Port Charles. Between her, the music and the strobe lights he felt sick. He turned away from her.

He hated this song. Just hated it. Wanted to find whoever made it and kill him.

(_When I move you move _

_just like that_

_When I move you move_

_just like that? _

_When I move you move _

_just like that?_

_Hell ya! Hey DJ bring that back_!)

**Max loved this **song. He was going to put it in his ipod as soon as he got home and fall to sleep dreaming about dancing to it with Mrs. C.

Emily moved close to Milo, laughing and wrapping her arms around his neck then kissing him in the middle of the crowd.

After months of mourning everything- Zander, the cancer, who she was before Conner came into her life, Mary conning Nikolas, losing Nikolas, losing and losing and losing- now she felt like she was winning again.

Milo could make little things seems like memories to build a life around. She wanted that life now. She wanted to stay who she was in this moment: the girl who Milo could make smile.

That was the only dream left in her nearly shattered heart. But that was enough to start to make her heal from the inside out.

**When Jason could take no more **of the dance club he went over to Carly and nodded at the door, silently telling her he was leaving. She laughed at the look on his face, no one was ever more miserable in a club before.

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she said good bye and he made his escape.

Jason rode his bike to Kelly's and ordered soup for Sam.

Liz was sitting at the counter.

"You don't look too happy," she commented.

Jason said, "Tonight I was on a date with Milo... so yeah, I have had better days."

Liz chuckled. "Emily tried to talk me into joining the group date but I don't spend my free time with Carly for anyone."

Jason knew he was the one thing that made Carly not get along with Liz or Robin or Brenda so he didn't say anything in response to her comment. His eyes went to the papers that were in front of Liz.

She followed his gaze, and her expression turned somber. "These are custody papers for Cameron. I'm supposed to be upstairs with Lucky working something out. I could tell him he can never see my son again or I could give him joint custody or anything in between. I want to do the right thing for my little boy, to let him keep his father but... I keep thinking..."

"What?"

"How can I trust Lucky with Cameron but I still can't trust him with my own heart? Why can't I forgive?"

"Maybe you can forgive but can't go back."

"I just wish it didn't happen..." she thought of Maxie.

"But it did." Jason could help thinking about things he wanted to have never have happened. But even entertaining those thoughts hurt, and once more, he pushed them back.

"You don't believe in wishes, do you?" Liz asked

"I wished I believed in wishes coming true. Does that count?"

Liz smiled sadly. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." Her eyes went to the papers again.

She needed an answer before she walked upstairs to see Lucky, and still, even now, she had none.

(**_Let it fall by the way_**

_**Leave me where I lay **_

_**down**_

_**Tell me love isn't true**_

**_It's just something that we do_) ( Madonna)**

Liz stood up.

Mike walked out and handed Jason the soup. "You going to be okay?" he asked Liz.

"Yeah, I know what I have to do. I have to put my son before my wounded pride. I have to remember who Lucky really is and believe he can be that man again now that he is clean. I have to have some faith." She sighed.

Faith.

Liz would do just about anything to be able to buy a big container of it like the soup Jason held in his hand. She needed it so badly and feared she would not be able to find enough to get through this divorce.

Or to ever love another man again. She thought of Pete and what that might mean for them.

She knew it was crazy and reckless, to want to jump back in the dating thing, but deep down she really wanted to be the woman who made him believe love was real.

If only she could convince herself it was something that could last...

(**_Tell me love isn't true_**

_**It's just something that we do **_

_**Tell me everything I'm not**_

**_But please don't tell me to stop_) ( Madonna)**

_Coming up-_

_Robin and Cruz make big plans but will something get in the way?_

_For another character an illness reveals some startling truths._


	27. Stars Go Blue

**Chapter 27**

_NOTE The medical stuff discussed in this chapter is just my take on what could happen, not based on any medical knowledge I have._

**Tuesday 8 30 am**

Robin and Cruz were having their second official Coffee Club breakfast, they had decided to meet at Kelly's every Tuesday and Friday before work.

"What are you doing next weekend?" he asked

"I'm supposed to have dinner at The Outback Sunday night. It's Felicia's idea of a way to make my dad and uncle be forced to spend time in the same room. Want to come and help me cut some of the tension? I am thinking a chainsaw might be the appropriate tool."

"Sounds...awful. But okay." He smiled. No matter how laid back he was being that smile sent shivers through her. "I was asking about this weekend because I got us tickets to see Nickleback on Saturday but the concert is in New York City. We'd have to stay over night. If you don't think you can get away, I'll just give them to one of the guys down at the station..."

"Um..." _Wow, a weekend away together, wow_, is all Robin could think. She said "Wow."

"Wow?"

She gave him a look that said, _Are you sure about this_?

Cruz smiled. "Too soon, Dr. Scorpio?"

"To hear music together. No, I think we are right on time for that. Yes, I'll go."

She decided to think about all the who will sleep where questions later and for now just enjoy him smiling at her.

**Tuesday 9 am**

Nikolas rushed through the halls of Wyndermere, following the nanny's hurried steps. She wanted him to see for himself the rash on Spencer.

The baby lay in his crib, red faced and wailing.

Nikolas scooped him up and said, "He's burning up. I'm taking him to GH."

Before he left the island, Nikolas made one phone call and then he was bundling his son up and speeding toward help.

Robin was waiting in the emergency room. She took the baby from him and moved into a examining room where other doctors joined her in treating the little boy.

**Tuesday Noon**

Kelly walked with one of her patients toward the elevator, telling the woman some last minute advice about how to treat heartburn during pregnancy. She spotted Nikolas standing by the nurse's station.

"Everything all right?" she asked, noting his haggard expression.

"I had to bring Spencer in today."

Kelly stilled. "Where is he? What's his symptoms?"

"He'll be fine," Nik gave her a weak smile. "It was an allergic reaction to his vaccination. His resting in the nursery while they monitor him. Robin calmed me down or else I would be climbing the walls right now."

"Robin? She's not a pediatrician. Did she happen to be in the ER when you came in?"

Nikolas noted her tone. He paused. "I called her."

Kelly would have felt worse if it was Emily he turned to, that might be too much for her to deal with. Not that Emily and Nik could not be friends but Kelly wanted Nikolas to turn to her first now. To, at the least, _think_ of her first.

She felt like she was playing catch up. Robin had some bond with him from back in the day. Liz was his sister- in- law. Emily his ex. Everyone but Lainey was closer to Nikolas than her.

And that hurt.

(_Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when you're blue?_

_  
Where do you go when you're lonely?  
I'll follow you._

_  
When the stars go blue,  
Stars go blue,  
Stars go blue,  
Stars go blue.) ( Tim McGraw_)

**Tuesday 5 pm**

**Ned waited **in the hall outside of Lainey's office door. He didn't want to knock and disturb her if she had a patient.

Besides he didn't mind waiting on her. He had waited so long, more than forty years, for her and yet never knew he was. Ned had thought, in those first few days after the Ball, that he was smiling more, humming more, more creative, because someone had asked him out. Like it was an ego boost.

But now he could see clearly, it was her. All her.

She was pure grace, a calming force in a town full of crazy. And yet Lainey was also tender hearted, almost brand new at this falling in love thing. His opposite. It was that fact that made him want to protect her, to love her in just the perfect way.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out of her office, "Hey there. You should have knocked. I was only doing paper work."

She eased into his arms and kissed him hello, amazed she could be so bold in public and it would feel natural.

"I know we were supposed to meet at the restaurant," Ned said "but I couldn't wait."

"Good. Don't wait," she murmured softly "I'm done waiting too."

Together they walked out of the hospital and towards something that was looking more and more like that four letter word Ned mentioned in his first note to her.

**Tuesday 10 pm.**

Emily and Milo were coming home after eating dinner at Eli's and ran into Melana in the hallway. She carried a basket of clothes that she had just washed in the laundry room downstairs.

"My my," she smiled.

Then her eyes moved to Emily, registering surprise. It was as if she assumed they were just neighbors, Emily and Milo, and not more. Now, as they held hands in front of her, the truth was clear.

"Hey, Mellie. How you doing?" Milo's tone was easy going.

"Better now that you are here." Melana smiled at him.

Emily wanted to gag. _Did they do this little routine every time they saw each other? _she wondered.

"Hello again," she told Melana.

"Liking the building so far?"

"Loving it," Emily said to her. "It's nice to live so close to Milo."

"Oh," Melana said "sure."

The look on her face was so sad that Emily nearly felt sorry for her. But not quite. The woman was New York runway model pretty. Emily figured she did not need her pity.

Later, when Milo was in the bathroom, Emily asked Max about Melana.

"What do you think of her?" Emily tried to sound casual.

Max said, "I think she had a lot of sadness in her life, a lot of loneliness."

"She's gorgeous! I find it hard to believe she can't get a date."

"I don't know. It's just something I noticed in her eyes. Like she is desperate to find someone to love her." Max knew the feeling well.

Emily said, " Or maybe she is in love with someone and hasn't told him yet."

Coming up- _Nem scene, Scrubs scene, Lois shows up at the gate house, and Pete gets brave._


	28. A fork in the road

**Chapter 28**

_**Note- The Nem scene is for coffeegurl15 and all other Nem fans who like the love and friendship between these two. **_

_**Saturday 10 am**_

Pete knocked on Liz's door. He was feeling much more confident now because the night before he thought he figured out something about Liz.

He came to test his theory.

"Hello, Elizabeth" he said in his sexiest voice

She shivered, then smiled. "You know."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't hmmm me. You know!" She yanked him inside. "Be quiet because Cam is sleeping."

She stepped as close to Pete as she could and looked up. "Who told you?"

He grinned at her. "That my saying your name makes shivers go down your spine?"

"Yes," she said.

"You just did."

"You knew when you came here, Pete. I could see it in your eyes."

He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "I suspected. I was thinking about you last night in bed.."

"You think of me in bed?" she asked softly

He continued, "And I started to realize that you get very docile when I say your name. Which is unlike you. At least around me. Around other people you seem to be all sweetness and sunshine."

"Hey! Stay on the subject, will you?"

"What?" He smiled. "Elizabeth..."

"Did you just come over here to say me name and watch me squirm?"

"No, I came over here to do this, Elizabeth." And then his lips came down on hers, and Liz melted.

**Saturday 11 am**

Emily sat in the living room at Wyndermere holding Spencer. Nikolas was behind his desk making small talk about the weather and sports, which Emily knew he didn't follow.

"Milo and I have plans to see the Yankees play on opening day," she told her ex-husband.

Her eyes stayed on the baby, so adorable, so much a reminder of his mother, even now. Yet she loved Spencer as her own.

What odd things a heart could do to a person. She could have never imagined loving the child of her ex-husband's mistress. But Spencer was part of Nikolas and that was all that mattered in the end.

"If you want to use my jet to fly to the city, just let me know." Nikolas said, though he hated the idea of Emily and Milo going to Kelly's together let alone hundreds of miles away from home. Even if him and Emily had never been in love, he would feel the same.

"That's very generous of you. But I know you didn't ask me here to talk about who I am dating or baseball. What's worrying you, Nikolas?"

He came over to the couch and sat next to them.

"I think, no I know... I know I hurt Kelly the other day. And it made me think of all the times I hurt you, unintentionally of course. But it still happened. I owe you a great apology, Emily."

"No, no, it's done," she murmured.

"Is it really?"

She finally looked at him. "If you forgive me, then I forgive you. You know that, Nikolas. There's more behind why you asked me here, isn't there?"

"Why don't you visit more often?"

"I would love to. But there are only so many hours in the day. I'm in the middle of moving.. and I guess you could say I am in the middle of making my life what I want it to be. Or trying to figure that out."

"So it is not about me dating Kelly? That's not what is keeping you away?"

Emily stroked Spencer's hair and didn't answer.

"I don't want to hurt you again, Emily, but you should know that I do plan on perusing a relationship with Kelly."

"Honest to a fault." Emily whispered.

When she looked at him, their lips both curved into sad identical smiles.

"I want you to be happy, Nikolas."

"You know I want the same for you. But do you really think Milo..."

Emily cut him off with a soft, "Don't."

"Fine."

"How did you hurt Kelly?"

Nikolas started to explain it to her, about how he called Robin when Spencer was sick.

Emily didn't ask why he didn't call her first. She knew. The wall of pain that he came up against when he thought of her made him not even go there.

Soon Emily found herself in the strange circumstance of telling him how to woo another woman. But for her friend, her confidant, her noble prince, Emily would put aside her past pain and let them move into this new place.

It was a different version of something they had been for years: best friends.

**Saturday noon**

Ned opened the door of the gate house to find his ex- wife standing there.

She kissed him, forcing him to move backwards back into his house.

Ned pulled his lips away and told Lois , "I can't. Not this time."

Lois laughed, making a yeah right sound, "Why? What makes this time different?"

He stared at her for a moment, looking for the words. She steps close and kisses his neck.

Lois whispers, "This is us, Ned. We help each other out sometimes. It doesn't matter who your with or I'm with. _We_ are separate from that. This is like a dream. It doesn't exist in the morning."

**Saturday 12:01 pm**

At the hospital, Patrick walked into the locker room and saw Robin sitting on a bench. In her hands she held a ring, her eyes were fixed on it.

He cleared his throat and she startled. Shoving the ring in her pocket, she stood up and faced away from him. Her hand swiped at her eyes to wipe away a few tears.

Patrick watched her back for a moment, hearing in his mind the words they said on the day they broke up:

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_No."_

"I just need to change. Be out of your way in a minute," Patrick said

"I'm surprised you didn't send Kelly or one of your other spies in here to make sure the coast was clear," Robin told him. "Isn't that how you have been avoiding me lately?"

Even though they worked in the same hospital Patrick seemed to go out of his way not to see her ever since their conversation on the roof.

"I think you made yourself perfectly clear, Robin. What is there to talk about now?"

She sniffled, her hand went into her pocket, she squeezed the ring as hard as she could. For courage, but she wasn't sure if she needed to be brave enough to stay here and fight this out with him or brave enough to walk away and not look back.

When she didn't answer, Patrick said, "That's what I thought. Can you just do one last thing for me?"

"What?" her words were hollow. She finally turned to face him. He had his shirt off, his eyes connected with hers.

"Admit I was right. Love that lasts a lifetime is just a fantasy."

Robin shook her head, bitterly.

"Say it, Robin. You know it's true. If we couldn't work out then it is true. Can't you admit when you are wrong. Dr. Scorpio?"

"Fine! That is what you want so bad. To be right. Fine! Love is just a joke. You win, Patrick."

Those Robin knew her words were a lie, they were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

She stormed out and he sunk down to the floor, tears running down his cheeks. Liz found him that way a few minutes later. Without a word she took him in her arms and hugged him.

But the thing aching in him could only stop if Robin came back to him.

**12:10 pm**

Ned had ushered Lois inside and they started arguing. Now ten minutes later she still didn't seem to be hearing him.

Ned took a step back. " What can't you understand? Things have changed for me."

"Things?" Lois smiled, unbelieving. She reached out and grasped his hand. " I don't want to talk. I didn't come here to talk."

"It's not going to happen. Sorry," Ned said

For years they had these little one day flings, every couple months, or sometimes just once a year. Whenever the other person needed it. And then they went back to real life.

But Ned knew if he slept with Lois today, he wouldn't look at Lainey the same tomorrow. He would know he had done her wrong, and made dirty something that was beautiful between them.

Lois slid her body against his and started nibbling his ear. "You need this as much as me. No one makes you feel like I do. Don't make me _beg, _Eddie."

He jerked his head back and met her eyes. "This... has to end."

"Why?" Lois whispered "Why? Don't tell me... you went and fell in love?"

Ned said, "Don't make it sound like it can't happen."

Lois shook her head and stepped away, the mood destroyed for her. She rolled her eyes.

She said, "Oh, it can happen. It has happen for you. About 100 times already and none of them amount to more than a hill of beans. I thought you grew up finally? Oh, Ned..."

"Okay, now you feel sorry for me. That's nice, Lois. Classic. You always thought you knew more than me about how I should be living my life."

He went over and opened the door. "Tell Brooklyn I said hi."

Lois smiled. "All right, Ned. Have it your way. But when Eddie wants to come out and play again you know where to find me."

She sashayed out the door, running her nails down his chest as she passed.

**Saturday 3 pm**

Kelly followed Alfred into the living at Wyndermere. She loved this place, the old world vibe, the air of history and romance in the decor.

"Mr. Cassadine will be with you shortly," Alfred said.

She smiled as he left. Every moment since she asked Nikolas to the Ball seemed like a fairytale to her. He was so unlike any other man she ever met. There was not an ounce of crudeness in him, not a chance he would be rude or uncouth.

Every look he gave her made her heart race, every time his hands were on her she lost her breath.

_If only he would be as enchanted by me_, she thought.

"Kelly," Nikolas said causing her to turn and look at him in the doorway. "Are you ready for a surprise?"

Her eyes lit up. "What do you have in mind?"

"Do you trust me?"

He held out his hand. She crossed the room and took it. "Yes, I do, Nikolas."

He gave her a soft kiss. "Then come with me."

NOTE-_ Next chapter, things are put in motion that will affect the futures of Robin and Liz. Plus Lainey finds out about Ned and Lois._


	29. A Stormy Night in April

**Note- Let me know if there is a chapter you can not read. Send me a private message and I will email the chapter to you.**

**Updates will probably only be once a week with this story. Hope you keep reading. Let me know what direction you hope it goes.**

**Chapter 29**

**Saturday 3:15 pm**

Emily and Lucky sat in the park. Spencer was in a stroller and Cameron was asleep on Lucky's lap, his head resting against his father's chest.

"You volunteered to watch Spencer so Nikolas can take Kelly away for the weekend?" Lucky's mouth dropped.

"He wouldn't have gone if I didn't."

"And you wanted him to?" Lucky could only imagine him encouraging Liz to date Pete. _Yeah right, _hethought_, no way in hell._

" In a perfect world Nikolas would mourn losing me for the rest of his life." Emily chuckled. "But in reality I want him to be happy even if that is not with me. It makes me feel less guilty about falling for someone myself."

"The bodyguard gangster?"

"Who else?"

Lucky let out a breath. "I don't know. I was hoping you would say anyone but him."

Emily scrunched her nose at her friend. "Be nice_."_

Lucky looked at Cameron and Spencer. "I don't know how you and my brother are pulling off this friendship after marriage thing. It kills me to see Liz with someone else and breaks my heart every time I take Cam home and have to leave him there. I don't want to live this life. I just don't."

"Then you have to do something to make this life the one you want," Em advised. "Even if it is without Liz."

Lucky knew she was right, but didn't know if he could find a way to do it.

"She agreed to shared custody. Don't you think that is a good sign?" he asked

"She's made herself clear, Lucky. You know I want her to take you back almost as much as you do. I want... only the best.. for you... but.."

"She isn't going to."

"I don't think she will. She's seeing Pete now." Emily tried to make her voice gentle but firm. "You need to get out too."

"Ha!"

"You would be doing me a huge, huge favor if you went on a blind date with this woman who lives in my apartment building..." Emily started

"What? I'm married!"

Emily gave him a look. "Come on, please! Her name is Melana Carson and I _so _have to get her hooked up with someone so she will take her flirty little eyes off Milo."

"Forget about it."

"Lucky..." she begged.

"Em."

"Luck."

"No!"

Emily sighed.

Cameron woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Daddy?"

"I'm here, son."

**Saturday 3:30 pm**

Nikolas took Kelly's and helped her out of the Jag.

She looked around and saw they were in the airport parking lot. "Where are we going?"

"You tell me."

"This is your surprise, Nikolas."

He walked to the trunk and took out a couple of bags.

"We have a jet. We have luggage. I even obtained your passport, thanks to Lainey. So, all that is left, is you telling me where you want to go? Anywhere in the world, Kel."

She was awed. "Why?"

He moved close to her, dropping the bags at his feet. He brushed her hair behind her ear, and whispered "I want to make new memories. And I want to make them with you."

Kelly closed the distance between them and brought her lips to his, wrapped her arms around his neck, and did her best to believe his words.

She wanted this man. And prayed to God that somehow she would be lucky enough to stay the one he wanted.

**Saturday 6 pm**

Ned picked up Lainey to go out to dinner. When they were in his car he said, "There is something I have to tell you and I don't think you will like it."

Lainey's head jerked to the side. His tone set off warning bells in her. Now that they were spending every night together she was starting to count on him, need him, love him with her whole heart.

It just started. They couldn't be over.

(_Look at this face _

_I know the years are showing._

_Look at this life _

_I still don't know where it's going. _

_I don't know much_

_but I know I love you. _

_That may be all I need to know. _) ( Aaron Neville)

Her eyes refocused on the windshield as rain pelted it. It was a stormy night in April. The kind of night that gave a person shivers as they lay in bed with the wind whipping the shutters against the window pane. Lainey wanted Ned there to hold her tonight, to keep her feeling secure from whatever raged outside.

"Maybe we should have some wine and then talk later?" she suggested, stalling.

"I think we need to discuss this alone, not in a crowded restaurant where there is glass you can throw at my head."

"I wouldn't do that!" she laughed

He glanced at her, "You would be well within your rights to..."

"What did you do that you think is so unforgivable?"

Ned paused for a moment. Then told her, "Kissed my ex-wife. Or to be more precise, Lois kissed me today."

"Oh."

"Lainey.."

"Are you going back to her, Ned?"

He gave her a quick look, surprised. Ned pulled the car into a parking lot. It was the local grocery store. He killed the engine and took her hand in his.

Their eyes met. She searched his for an answer that wouldn't break her heart.

(_So many questions still left unanswered._

_So much I've never broken through. _

_And when I feel you_

_near me, _

_sometimes I see so_

_clearly. _

_The only truth I'll ever know is me and you_. ) ( Aaron Neville)

"I'm in love with you, Lainey. I don't want us to end."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I feel the same way."

"I told Lois I don't want to be with her. But I will understand if you are still upset about what happened. You should be. I should have phoned her and made it clear I was no longer available."

"She knows now. That's all that matters." Lainey leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. "Thank you for choosing me."

"I will always choose you, Lainey."

(_I don't know much but I know I love you. _

_That may be all I need to know. _

_I don't know much _

_but I know I love you _

_That may be all there is to know_.) (Aaron Neville)

**Saturday 11 pm**

Robin and Cruz were at the hotel after the Nickleback concert. They each had their own suite. Right now they were in hers, sitting on a sofa.

Cruz said softly, "You seemed really sad tonight, Robin. Will you let me make you feel better?"

He ran his thumb over her lip, then his lips touched hers.

Robin pushed back the picture of Patrick that came to her mind. She tried her best to lose herself in Cruz, this man who hurt as bad as she did, who knew what losing felt like, who wanted to heal her.

She leaned back, pulling him on top of her. Soon his hand was under her shirt, his mouth was on her neck, she was getting lost... slowly... _just don't think_! she ordered herself

"My beautiful, beautiful lady," he whispered "Let me make love to you."

That drug her out of her haze. She looked him in his eyes. "You know about me... my HIV status..."

"Yes, and I know we can still be together."

Robin forced him to sit up. She leaned forward, wrapping her arm around his neck, "I want to. But I...for me ... this is not easy... it never has been. I can't do casual sex or love, very well. Once I fall I stay that way for a long time.. years.. always.. it's just who I am. I wish I could be different. I want this! I want you. It would be so much easier."

Cruz kissed her then, hard. She got caught up in the heat and their clothes started to fall off.

"Just show me how much you can do. How much you can love me." He said between kisses "That will be enough for now. I want to be here for you..."

**Saturday 11 45 pm**

Lucky Spencer sat on the stage at The Outback. It was open mic night. He was the last performer.

This was something he hadn't done it years. He gave it up to be someone else. But now, he wanted to be more like who he was when he wrote that love song to Elizabeth. If she didn't notice the change, or never heard him sing, at least he would know.

There was no one in the audience who knew him, but he sang for his wife, wherever she was.

"I _had big plans for our future  
said _

_I'd give you the whole world somehow _

_  
I tried making good on that promise  
thought_

_I'd be so much further by now _

_  
Never could build you a castle  
even though_

_you're the queen of my heart _

_  
But I've had the best of intentions_

_from the start..." ( Travis Tritt)_

He strummed his guitar, thinking of days when it was easier to be hopeful. Days long gone now.

"_Now some people think I'm a loser  
Cause_

_I seldom get things right _

_  
But you make me feel like a winner  
when _

_you wrap me in your arms so tight _

_  
Please tell me you will remember  
No matter how much I do wrong  
That I had the best of intentions_

_all along _

_I gave you a ring and I promised you things  
I always thought we'd do _

_  
But my best laid plan slipped right through my hands  
to show my love for you !_

_  
And if you could read my heart  
Then you'd know without exception  
It was all with the best_

_of intentions_..." ( Travis Tritt)

**A woman sat in **the audience listening to him croon this heart broken love song. And she thought of how no one ever before had said such words to her.

She thought about how a man as fine as this one the stage would probably never love her. She didn't know why but her luck with men was beyond horrible.

Lucky finished the Travis Tritt song by singing, _"Cause I've had the best of intentions.  
Girl, I've had the best of intentions.  
Yes, I've had the best of intentions loving you."_

The audience exploded into applause. Lucky was shocked. He made his way to the bar and sat down.

The same woman who loved his singing was on the stool next to him, looking miserable, throwing back shots.

"Whoa, maybe you should slow down there." he said after she downed the fourth one in a row.

"Pretty boy, stay out of it."

"Mouthy and a drinker. You would fit in my family just fine." he smiled for her sake. She looked even more pathetically depressed than he felt. "Lucky Spencer."

She looked at him, up and down. "Melana..."

"Carson." he filled in, knowing without a doubt this was his almost blind date.

"You a fan?"

Lucky gave her a blank look.

"I'm a model," she added "Ex-model actually. I quit. How did you know my last name?"

"We know some of the same people. Milo Giambetti. Emily Quatermaine."

"Oh you know that ex- Princess. Lucky you. Are you in love with her too?"

Melana went to drink another shot.

Lucky took it from her.

"Hey!" she objected

"You're cut off."

"Says who?"

He pulled out his badge. "PCPD, at your service. You need a ride home?"

She sighed. "Home is the last place I want to go. You offering anywhere else?"

"Afraid not."

"Then home it is, I guess." Melana turned and walked out without another word, leaving Lucky to throw some cash at the bartender and hurry after her.

**Sunday 2 am**

Robin lay in bed next to Cruz. They hadn't made love but she did feel a lot closer to him. Maybe he would stay in her life long enough for her to get strong again. He swore he wasn't running away, wouldn't ever turn his back on her.

She had heard that one before.

Her mind shot back to Jason, stabbing her heart as she thought of that last time on the bridge. She wished she could hate him. But even Jason, who hadn't loved her in years, had a little piece of her heart still.

Then she thought of Patrick. He never wanted to love her. But she really had believed he did.

That wasn't a fantasy no matter what he said now.

Her cell phone rang.

Robin scooted from bed and crossed the room. She grabbed it and answered.

"It's Epiphany. Sorry to disturb you."

"You can't call me into work. I'm in New Your City right now."

"I know. Kelly told me."

Robin stilled. "Then why are you calling?"

"There was an accident. Patrick-"

"No, Epiphany, there wasn't. There wasn't." She said the words slowly, her voice starting to shake.

"I would have waited till morning to call if I could..."

"You have your facts wrong!"

Her loud words woke Cruz up. He flipped on the light.

"Robin," Epiphany said calmly "you should come home now."

"How is he?"

Epiphany said the standard line "They are doing all they can for him."

"Please tell me his condition! I have to know. I can't drive home not knowing..."

Cruz came to her side. Their eyes met, hers wild with worry, his dark with concern. He touched her back.

"Please..." Robin begged again

"Extremely critical. The road was rain slicked. He was going to fast. His car left the street and crashed into a tree. He's in surgery right now."

Robin flung the phone from her hand and fell into Cruz's arms. The cry that escaped her lips was the sound of a woman breaking apart, shattering right there in front of him.

All Cruz could do was hold on to her as she shook, trying to keep her in one piece.


	30. You are not alone

Chapter 30

_This chapter is dedicated to J C Morgan for her suggestion on a scene for Milo and Emily._

**Saturday Night 2:30 am**

**Lucky looked **at the sleeping woman in the bed and sighed. How had he ended up here?

_Playing hero again, good move_, he silently chided himself.

He drove Melana home but then had to help her upstairs and into her apartment. The alcohol had kicked in to the point that she was out of it and mumbling about Milo and some guy named Jake, both of who obviously never loved her, if her slurred words were to be believed.

Then she passed out in his arms.

Now Lucky was afraid to leave her, afraid to even look away, because she could be drunk enough to throw up and choke on it or to stop breathing. Lucky wasn't sure if she was at that point or not. He doubted it but if he went home and something happened to this gorgeous heartbroken beauty, he would never forgive himself.

He pulled up a chair and settled in to wait out the night.

**A few hours later**

**They had flown all night **over the ocean. Nikolas and Kelly talked for hours about their past and their dreams.

It was when Nikolas brought up Stefan that Kelly started to understand this man she was halfway to being in love with already. All the things he said about Stefan's loyalty and devotion reminded Kelly of the things she saw in Nikolas. And when he spoke of how cursed Stefan had been, never able to outrun the war his mother and brother started with the Spencers, Kelly saw that Nikolas viewed himself the same way.

She would do anything to show him that he wasn't a replica of anyone who had come before in his family. He deserved to break free from his past, and she wanted to be the woman who helped him do just that.

Because Nikolas was making all her dreams come true. As they rode in the backseat of a rented limo through Paris, Kelly scooted close to him in the backseat. His arm slid around her shoulder.

She rested her head on him.

"Tired?" Nik asked

"Little bit," she whispered "But I don't want to go to sleep... not alone at least."

He titled her head up, with his hand under her chin,

"You don't have to, Kel."

**Robin and Cruz rushed **from the parking garage at General Hospital into the building and then the elevator.

She punched a button and then the doors slid close.

Their eyes met. In the car on the way home there had been tears and regrets from her, about time loss and holding onto anger too long. But not about being with Cruz, and for that he was grateful.

Stark fear decorated her features and made Cruz shake slightly at the slight of it. He reached for her hand, "Whatever happens, you can lean on me, got it?" he asked her.

Robin nodded, and while holding his gaze she felt almost strong enough to face whatever she was about to find out about Patrick's condition.

They exited the elevator hand in hand and saw Epiphany behind the nurse's station.

"How is he?" Robin cried

"Still in surgery," the head nurse told her. "Follow me."

Cruz gave her a questioning look. She clutched his hand tighter, silently urging him to come with her.

Epiphany took them to the waiting room. Robin stepped through the door and gasped.

The room was packed with her friends and family : Uncle Mac sat next to Georgie, Robert was pacing, Anna was red eyed, Noah was staring blankly into space while Bobbie rested her hand on his leg in comfort, Lainey and Ned stood near the window whispering to each other, Luke and Tracy were in a corner together. They had been at the Haunted Star with Robert when the call came.

Pete looked terrified and Liz held his hand, trying to keep him strong.

The room went silent as they all turned to look at her.

Robin lifted her chin, looked at Cruz for strength, and then said "He'll be fine."

**Nikolas and Kelly **checked into a room and went upstairs.

She gave him a lingering look- full of promises of all that night would be- and without a word stepped into the bathroom.

When she came out later, she was wearing only lingerie.

Nikolas sat on the bed, without his shoes on, his shirt was pulled out of his pants and a few buttons were undone.

He said, "I just want you to know..."

Kelly raised a finger to her lips. She shook her head no.

There would be no more talking tonight.

He stood up and reached out his hand to her, reached out toward a future he wanted to believe was possible.

And when her lips hit his, he felt it to his core, and as her hands desperately ripped open the buttons of his shirt, Kelly fought to pull Nikolas all the way into what she wanted: a world where he kissed her naked body every single night.

**Sunday 5 am**

Spencer wailed from his crib. Milo jumped off the couch at the same time Emily was jumping out of the bed in the other room.

Milo had the baby in his arms when Emily walked into the living room.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"It is even morning?" Emily yawned as she grabbed the diaper bag.

"It wasn't the last time he woke up," Milo said "It is now."

They got the baby changed and fed. They were all sitting on the couch together, Spencer was cooing.

"Thank you," Emily drug out the words "for staying her this weekend. Baby care is so much better as a tag team sport."

"No problem."

Emily stared at him, loving the way he looked holding a baby. Something in her gut actually fluttered for the first time ever.

It was an ache born of wanting to be a mother.

A image of them in a hospital room with a newborn flashed in her mind, and she lost her breath. Because it wasn't some fantasy.

Emily knew, without a doubt, it was a premonition.

Milo smiled and asked "Daydreaming, Em?"

"No." She scooted close to him, letting her shoulder rest against his. She inhaled his scent, and felt weak and secure at the same time.

She gave him a quick kiss. Spencer caught his hand in her hair.

She laughed and untangled his grip from her locks.

"Looks like this little guy is as crazy about you as I am," Milo said.

Emily blinked back tears, she darted her gaze away, feeling exposed. All her emotions were bubbling toward the surface and it shocked her. Milo was no Starter Guy anymore.

He was who she wanted to spend forever with and there was no doubt in her mind about it.

Milo saw the change in her, the way she was biting her lips and slightly shaking.

"Tell me," he said softly.

She looked at him. "Will you spend next weekend here too? Not as a babysitter but...will you ... do you want to... Milo," she placed her hand on his cheek "I'm crazy about you too. Absolutely crazy for you."

His eyes darkened with desire. He swallowed. "Do you really want to wait till next weekend? How about Monday night I make us dinner over here and then I show you just how much what you just said means to me?"

"You got yourself a deal, Milo."

Sunday, 7 am

**Melana woke up **and groaned, as the hangover monster took hold of her.

With her eyes closed, she wondered _Why did I drink so much? Oh yeah, the hot singer who was singing about being crazy in love with some one... god, it would be something to be that woman.. having that guy to come home to every night_...

Her mind flashed to him, remembering how he was talking to her at the bar, how his smile was breathtaking.

A slow and sexy grin spread over her face.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Melana bolted upright and yelped when she saw Lucky sitting in a chair a few feet away.

"What the hell? Why are you? Did we? You're him! That sexy...um.. singer ..."

"And you are the mouthy drinker. Now that we are reacquainted I should be going. I have to be at work in a couple of hours," he said.

Melana furrowed her eyebrow.

"I'm a cop, remember? Officer Lucky Spencer."

"Right, right, best of intentions... that was a great performance."

Lucky looked away, embarrassed. "I used to think I was a singer. I guess I was feeling nostalgic last night. I doubt I'll go back to open mic night again."

Melana peeked beneath the covers, she was completely dressed, and then climbed out of bed.

"You should," she told him "You're amazingly talented."

Lucky gave her a unconvinced look.

"So what made you stay the night?" Melana asked "If we didn't.."

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay," Lucky said

Melana felt something that she hadn't since she was a little girl: taken care of.

"Want some coffee?" she asked

"I should go."

"One cup. To pay you back. Or do you want me to be in your debt?"

"I guess I can stay for one cup. Not like I have anyone to get home to."

That was the first good piece of news Melana had been given in years.

She told him, "Okay you make the coffee, supplies are in the kitchen on the counter, while I shower and change."

Melana darted into the bathroom.

Lucky chuckled as he headed into the other room. Now he could add bossy to what he knew about her. Bossy, mouthy, and a drinker.

There was something very familiar, very almost Spencer-like about this chick.

And he liked that.

**6:30 am**

Elizabeth had to get home to Cameron before he woke up in the morning and found Lulu there instead of her.

Pete came with her. His eyes were red and he was as quiet as she ever saw him.

"Is Patrick...?" Lulu asked when they stepped inside of the apartment.

"He made it out of the surgery. We have to wait now," Liz said.

Lulu nodded. She started to leave but gave Liz a quick hug first. Lulu whispered, "Let me know if there is anything, any little thing, I can do."

Then she nodded at Pete and slipped out the door.

Liz went to check on her little boy, when she came back Pete was sitting on the couch, a hollow eyed expression on his face.

"He was always the better one out of the two of us," Pete said, his words were dazed. "He studied more, he took more chances, he partied harder, he fell in love first, and how he loved Robin... re really loved her... he lived... he was my... I want to be like him when I grow up."

Elizabeth sat down next to him and used her hand to gently turn his head toward her. She broke a rule then. You were never supposed to tell a patient's family something that might not be true.

But she knew what Pete needed and gave it to him.

Liz said, "Patrick is going to survive."

Pete couldn't think straight. He was desperate to believe her, to grasp at whatever hope was offered to him, and so he did.

"I can't get through this alone..." Pete said

"You are not alone," Liz told her and once more, like she had all night, she reached for his hand.

"I can't believe he was in a car accident...another car accident..."

"Another?"

Pete let his eyes drift close, when he finally opened them again he started to talk about the time he was in an accident. One that changed how he thought about life, and death, and love. One that changed everything.

**7:45 am**

Robin had paced for hours, she had cried, she had ranted at her father-because he was there and he could take it and she knew that- she had hugged her mother and clung like a small child.

Now she just sat in a chair, with Cruz next to her, and stared straight ahead.

Dr. Ford stepped into the room.

Robin immediately looked at Cruz, who gave her a steady and calm look that made her able to stand up and walk across the room. He followed her, his hand on her back.

Quietly, she ordered the doctor, "Tell me."

**8 am**

**Kelly woke up **and the first thing she saw was the amazing body of a sleeping prince. She smiled.

Kelly wondered from bed to the bathroom. Nikolas found her a half hour later, in a steamy shower, and stepped inside.

"Good morning," he said sexily

"Yes, it is a good morning," she agreed

Soon her back was against the tile and his mouth was on hers.

**9:15 am**

Ned and Lainey walked through the halls of General Hospital, hand in hand. They both wore exhausted expressions on their faces.

"I have a full schedule today," Lainey said, sighing, "Eight appointments with patients."

"Cancel them."

"I can't..." but her protest was weak.

"Cancel them," Ned repeated "And come home to bed."

And that is what she did.

Later, Lainey stripped down to her pink bra and underwear and crawled beneath the covers with Ned. He pulled her close.

They were both glad to be alive and in love. Glad to have this morning where they could lean on each other and get through this latest tragic turn of events.

He whispered, "I do love you. You don't doubt that, do you?"

"Not in the least." She smiled as he kissed her. "And I love you, Ned. I truly do."

**10 am**

He was in a coma. His brain was swollen.

Robin stood next to his bed, in the recovery room.

She was afraid to touch him. He looked fragile. And one thing Patrick had never been was fragile.

He looked like a hurt little boy. He looked like he could die.

But he couldn't... he just couldn't.

Robin said aloud, "You can not die."

She liked the way her voice sounded when she said it- strong and authoritative- so unlike she felt.

She repeated, firmly, "You can not die."

Cruz walked up the doors of the recover room. His breath caught at the sight of Robin, such a tiny woman and terrified right now, but with her back straight and her chin out. She was ready to take on this battle.

She glanced over and met his eyes. A small smile came to her lips.

Silently, they agreed that everything would work out just the way it was meant to.

NOTE- _thanks for reading to this point. I still have no clue how long this story might run. When I sit down I am going to put some work into it and figure out a good spot to wrap up all the stories. I feel like this fic is now entering the last act._

_Thanks to all who ever left a review on this story,_

_Sara_


	31. The Sweetest Thing

Chapter Thirty One

**Monday night**

**After Milo and Emily **ate dinner at her apartment, he carried the dishes to the sink.

She was watching his every move: the way his muscles tensed and flexed, the way his mouth curved into smiles, the way his eyes would skim over her body and make her feel like a live wire.

He leaned against the counter, crossed his arms over his chest and just studied her.

She was dying for him to touch her, just dying for it. Aching for him.

Milo said, "Do you know what you mean to me?"

She let out a shaky breath.

He added, "I've been in love before, Emily, and I know you have, too. But I have never been here before. There is not a moment of the day when you leave my mind, when I don't care about how you are doing or if you are happy and safe. There is not a day in the future when I don't want to be with you. And before I touch you tonight I want you to be sure where my heart is, Em. It's with you. I'm giving it to you and I hope... I hope... you don't ever decide to give it back."

Slowly she crossed the room to him. Her hands cupped his face. "Milo...oh...you..."

This time words failed her.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered "Just know that I love you."

"I need you to kiss me now, Milo."

With a tenderness that she had never known before he started to kiss her, and didn't stop for hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Over the next week**

PETE started sending things to Elizabeth in the mail. He never signed a card or put a return address on the packages. But she knew they were from him.

She asked him about them and he said, "Well, someone must love you Elizabeth."

That sentence alone sent all sort of crazy shivers through her.

The first thing he sent was a Chia Pet. Liz laughed for five minutes straight. Now she was growing a plant in the shape of a head. Cameron called it Chucky, named to honor his favorite character on Rugrats.

Next Pete sent a leather bound copy of Great Expectations, with a dried yellow rose pressed between the pages.

After that she got a key chain with Clay Aiken's face on it. Every time she looked at it she remembered the Charity Ball and how she had gotten her life all tangled up, in the best way, with Pete's.

Each day there was something else waiting on her doorstep when she got home.

The best thing he sent her, the thing Liz treasured most and kept with her always now, was a letter. The words in it were so unlike his everyday speech. It was almost poetic and made her long to read his novel even more.

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_How did we get to this place in our lives? How did you become you and I become I?_

_If we looked back at all our mistakes and triumphs, if we could walk our twisted paths backwards block by block, turn by turn, would we find a single moment where either of us imagined being these people we are today?_

_How did it become that my whole world boils down to the expression on the face of a beautiful brown eyed woman who is, still and thankfully, not overly impressed by me?_

_When you are happy, I am. When you are not, I can not be either._

_I don't know how it came to be. But it is._

_And I like it._

_Yours._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lucky went back to open **mic night the next Friday. He sang the Counting Crows song Round here. He was thinking of himself and of a mouthy woman that was drop dead gorgeous but seemed to hate herself. He sang, his voice low in his throat,

"_Round here_

_we're carving out our names_

_Round here_

_we all look the same_

_Round here we talk just like lions_

_But we sacrifice like lambs_

_Round here she's slipping through my hands_

_Sleeping children better run like the wind_

_out of the lightning dream_

_Mama's little baby better get herself in_

_out of the lightning_

_She says 'It's only in my head'_

_She says 'Shhh I know it's only in my head'_

_But the girl in car in the parking lot_

_says 'Man you should try to take a shot_

_can't you see my walls are crumbling?'_

_Then she looks up at the building_

_and says she's thinking of jumping_

_She says she's tired of life_

_she must be tired of something_

_Round here _

_she's always on my mind_

_Round here_

_hey man we got lots of time_

_Round here _

_we're never sent to bed early_

_And nobody makes us wait_

_Round here we stay up very, very, very, very late..."_

Melana was at the bar. Though she hadn't seen Lucky in a week, he didn't call and she began to wonder what made her think he might, she couldn't stay away.

Maybe he would talk to her, she figured. Or maybe he would be the next guy who just didn't care.

Melana had nothing better to do on her Friday night than come here and see if this cop wanted to get into some trouble with her. And if not, The Outback at least had good whiskey that would make her forget for a little while the fact that she spent every long lonely night alone.

She was slugging back her drink when Lucky walked over and said "That is not the way you drink Jack."

"That's the only way to drink Jack," she told him with a grin. "Sounded good tonight, Officer Spencer."

"We've spent the night together. Don't you think you should call me Lucky?"

"Okay, Lucky... buy me a drink." It was an order, not a question. When she was drunk, her sad eyes became combative.

"You really want to get all wasted and out of it again tonight?" he asked her

"Yes tonight and every night that I feel like this."

"Not tonight."

"You got a better offer?" Melana asked

Lucky knew this woman could be a heartbreaker. She looked like one, for sure. But that was okay with him.

His heart couldn't break anymore than it already was.

"Let's get out of here," he said

Melana gave him a smile that was all grace, like her shell fell away in that second. And Lucky knew he was about to get in very deep.

But there was no one waiting at home for him- not anymore- and there was nothing to stop him. He wanted to feel better, needed to feel better, needed someone to say "I want you."

And later that night that is exactly what Melana whispered in his ear as he moved against her, and she gasped, Lucky smiled and they both felt...better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kelly **and Nikolas were enjoying getting to know each other better. Much better.

They took every chance they got to sneak away and make love in empty rooms at the hospital, in the backseat of his Jag, at a bed and breakfast and one night in the room above Jake's.

She couldn't have been more happy... and more scared that it just couldn't last.

"Daydreaming again, doctor?" Cruz asked Kelly

She turned around on the roof of the hospital. They met here often lately. She would use her coffee breaks to think of Nikolas. He was always here, whenever he was off work, supporting Robin.

"You caught me," Kelly said softly.

Cruz smiled and they started to chat with each other, in that easy way that was becoming so familiar for both of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**He wondered what had happened **to him. Every single part of him hurt. His eyes slowly drifted open.

"Hey." his word was scratchy.

"Hey." hers was beautiful, soft and happy and drug out to three syllables. "You're back."

"I guess I am."

Robin took Patrick's hand. She kissed it. He stared at her hair, as he head was bent, unable to look away for a second.

Finally, she straightened, with tears on her face and said "I knew you'd be back."

"Do I even want to know the damage?" he asked

Robin said, "Nothing that changes who you are. Nothing you can't beat."

He nodded, still confused about what had landed him in this hospital bed and what exactly was wrong with him but Robin said he would beat it, so that was that as far as he was concerned.

She didn't lie. And he never doubted her, only himself. But that was a whole different problem to deal with on a different day.

Now he just said, "I missed you." Though he wasn't sure how long it had been since he saw her last, it was true. He had missed her terribly.

Robin said "Well then don't leave me and that won't happen again."

She couldn't stop smiling. "I need to call for a doctor and Epiphany and Bobbie and your Dad and Cruz and Pete and Liz and Lainey and Ned and Kelly and my parents and Uncle Mac, of course, and well...a lot of people will be very happy to know you are all right."

Patrick thought he had about three people in his life who cared: Robin, his dad, and Pete. So her list was a little shocking to him.

And one name bothered him most of all. _Cruz._

XXXXXXXXX

**Lainey never forgot **the fact that Ned was working on a song for her. But she forgot nearly everything else. She forgot to be scared, to be careful, to move slow. Because when Ned was kissing her, and telling her , in his soft achingly sensitive voice, "I love you ,sweetie," there was nothing in the world she feared.

One night she found him in his studio. She had slipped from bed and went searching for her like she did every time she woke up and he wasn't there.

Ned was alone in the booth, wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His feet were bare. He sang, "She is the sweetest thing. She is the sweetest..."

He opened his eyes and spotted her on the other side of the glass. Ned waved her in.

The first thing he did was kiss her and then said "You ready to hear my latest song?"

"Sure, babe, I would love to."

"It's called 'Lainey' " he said, looking in her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at that.

He never broke eye contact with her as he stepped behind the microphone. His voice was low, husky and filled with equal parts love and lust, when he sang

"_Her eyes are like caramel_

_her skin is like silk_

_I can see in her smile_

_how she looked as a girl_

_She has a way_

_of making her dreams_

_my whole world_

_And I think _

_I've come to the end_

_the end_

_I think _

_my search is at the end._

_Cause she is the sweetest thing_

_she is the sweetest_

_my God, she is the sweetest thing"_

Lainey stopped breathing, she placed her hand over her heart, it felt like it might explode. The medical part of her brain searched her memory for the cause of her symptoms. She took a shallow breath as a tingling sensation swept over her skin. And then she knew what this was- of course- she was in love for the first time in her life.

Though there had been others, she hadn't let her whole heart open to them. And now it was, it was completely exposed, and it all belonged to Ned.

He continued, every word making her want him more and more,

"_She steals my breaths_

_and _

_inspires my words_

_She's taken my heart_

_and _

_made it all hers_

_I could live in her laugh_

_till the end _

_of the world_

_And I know _

_I've come to the end_

_the end_

_My search has come to _

_the end_

_Cause she is the sweetest thing_

_she is the sweetest_

_my God, she is the sweetest thing_

_my love, she is the sweetest thing_

_god, yes, she is the sweetest_

_the sweetest thing."_

The moment he stopped singing she was flying across the room and kissing him, desperately her lips sought his, needing to show him what he meant to her, needing him to know she was never leaving him.

"This is what love feels like," Lainey whispered to herself

"Yes, sweetie, it is." Ned agreed

And then they slid to the floor and their lips connected once again.


	32. Figuring it all out

**Trying to Figure it Out**

A WEEK LATER

**Liz sat in the **conference room next to her lawyer. Across the table from her was Lucky and his lawyer.

She picked up the pen. Her hands were shaking so bad that she dropped it. It rolled across the table and Lucky grabbed it.

Their eyes met.

"I don't want to do this..." Liz gasped out.

For a long moment it felt like no one else was there. And she was sure something big was about to happen. Lucky gave her a look that was so reminiscent of him as a teenager, him singing her songs as he strummed his guitar, him falling in love with her after she already loved him with her whole heart.

"Either do I," said Lucky softly. He let out a breath. "But we need to."

The pain had to stop and this seemed to be the only way to do it.

He handed her back the pen. She signed the papers and then left without looking at him again.

Neither of them could say they believed it was over forever, but it was done, for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Milo loved his life**. For the first time in years he could honestly say he didn't want anything in his world to change.

In was the middle of the afternoon, he was on his lunch hour and she didn't have to work until 3 o'clock in the afternoon. They had made plans to meet at her place.

When he rang the bell she opened it, wearing only a towel and a smile.

He stepped inside and pulled her into his arms. After slamming the door closed his hand moved to the knot it the towel, undid it, and it fell to the ground in a white heap.

"I knew clothes would only slow us down..." she said as she moved close to him.

"I like the way you think, Em."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Liz showed up at Pete's **home for the first time ever, in tears. He had told her all about the house he bought on Maple Avenue. He had joked that it was a sure sign that a slacker like him was finally growing up.

When he opened the door and saw her tear stained face, Pete immediately brought her into a hug.

Liz couldn't even speak. But he didn't need words. He knew what she had went to do today and knew the fallout might be brutal.

He led her inside and over to the couch. He set her down, pulled her into his arms, leaned back and prepared to stay there as long as she needed.

There was nothing to say, right now. Just pain to get through, together, the same way the did everything these days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lucky was sitting in the **box car when he heard someone outside. Tears were on his cheeks when he climbed out to investigate.

"Liz?" he called

But as he came around the side of the metal structure he saw it wasn't his ex.

"I thought you might be here."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said

"That's fine. Talking is completely overrated anyway," Melana replied.

He had told her about this place when they were in bed together. Laying there naked they had been trying to not feel too much for each other, so they started talking about why love never worked out. No matter how perfectly it started.

Melana reached out her hand to him. He stared at it for a long moment.

Finally she said, "I could use a ride home, Officer Spencer."

He took her hand and they walked away from his past. Not healed but not alone, they would hold onto each other and ride out this storm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lainey and Ned were** in bed the next morning. His lips were on her body and she was drifting toward ecstasy when they heard "Dad! Are you home? Hey, Dad!"

"Oh my god," Lainey gasped, yanking the covers over her body.

Ned moved off the bed and started to throw clothes on.

"That's your daughter," Lainey said

"Sounds like it."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Dad?"

"Be right with you, Brooklyn," he called out as he hurried into some pants.

His daughter heard the tone of his voice and, after a moment asked, "I'm not interrupting, am I? Are you...alone in there?"

When she didn't get an answer, she asked "Lainey?"

"Hi, Brooklyn."

"I'll be downstairs," Brooklyn said

Lainey crawled out of bed and put on a robe. "Oh no. Do you think she's mad?"

"About what? She knows we are together."

"Be that as it may, you are her dad and that means she's always going to be very invested in who you choose to spend time with. Maybe I should go. I don't want to make her feel awkward or like she shouldn't be here."

Ned took her hand. Softly he said, "Please try not to worry. My daughter will like you. She'll love you, like I do."

"That might be too much to hope for."

"Have faith."

"Just like that?" Lainey asked

"Yes. You taught me that one. When I didn't believe I would ever find something this perfect, find someone like you, then you came here and asked me to the Charity Ball. And just like that my life changed, for the better. I have faith that it will keep doing that because I really do think that me and you... we are right. In a way I have never been right before... we are right together. Brooklyn will see that and she'll be happy for us."

Lainey sighed. "I really want that to be true, Ned. Because you are my family now and I want your family to feel like that about me."

" I think my daughter will. If not now then in time. As for the rest of the family, well, " he smiled "the Quatermaines are notoriously close ranked and cliquish. Unless you have a grand baby to offer."

Lainey couldn't help smiling at that thought. "It's probably too soon to think about that."

"Probably."

"But... I was thinking...Ned...do you want more kids?"

"I want to see you as a mother. The mother to my kids. As many as you want."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Three! I want three kids. No four. No five. Yes, five should be just about right. Three girls and two boys."

"Well, grandfather is going to fall in love with you when he hears that."

"Is five too many, do you think?"

"I don't know," Ned gave her a sweet and soulful kiss "but it should be fun trying to figure it out."

They kissed again, cementing their future with their lips, and then she said "You should go talk to your daughter. I'll shower and then be down."

He stared at her for a long minute. "Five, huh? With me? Are you sure?"

Lainey kissed Ned and then told him his own words, "Have faith."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Noah brought Patrick **home from the hospital.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay here alone?" the father asked his son

"Fine. Don't hover. I'm getting better every day."

What they didn't say was that neither of them knew if he would be alone. Robin had been by his bed side everyday, and Cruz had been in the hospital too, by her side.

There was no talk about what the exact nature of Cruz and Robin's relationship was or if Robin might come back to Patrick. Instead she encouraged him to focus on his recovery and getting back to full strength. The world needed a surgeon like him, and she needed him to be whole again, back to his cocky self.

But Patrick had no idea if she needed him, back in her life and her bed, or was her heart already given away to the cop who was there for her when Patrick wasn't?

_Did Cruz take her from me_? Patrick asked himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kelly walked into the living **room of Wyndermere and noted how silent the whole house seemed.

Alfred said "Master Nikolas should be home shortly."

He left her alone. Kelley walked over to the desk and glanced at the pictures. There was an adorable one of Spencer. One of Stefan and Alexis, in their younger days. One of Lucky, Liz and Cam. There was one of Emily. And one that had Molly and Kristina.

Her eyes widened when she saw the last one. She picked it up and stared at it.

It was her and Nikolas, from their trip in Paris, holding each other under the night sky. The Eiffel tower was in the background.

She was smiling when he walked in.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting," he said in his normally formal tone.

She flew across the room and nearly knocked him over with her hug.

He ran his hand down her hair, "Wow. Some greeting, Kel. I'd love to come home every day to this."

She whispered, "That could be arranged."

_Note- Okay, I have once again decided to take a new tack with this story. I want to get it finished. So I am dropping some of the ideas I had before ( like Carly and Max, switching up some of the couples, etc). Instead I am just going to post one chapter for each of the women-_

_Liz, Lainey, Kelly, Emily, Robin and maybe Melana -_

_that shows their future. Then, possibly, a epilogue chapter. So if you are still interested in this story expect to see it concluded within a few weeks._

_I mainly write J and C, and Milu, because I am inspired most by them. I find it a little harder to get my muse interested in other ideas but this story was still fun for me to create and to get to share with all the great people who took the time to review._

_So five or six more chapters to go until we see the fates of the women in this story._


	33. Liz

Liz

**Spring 2007**

Some things you see coming. Liz spotted Lucky when she was just a teenager, nearly a baby, at least that is how it felt now, and she knew in the first instant- that was her man.

Till the day he wasn't anymore.

Some things you never see coming. That was how it was with Pete. He was a total surprise- an odd guy with an ironic sense of humor and hidden sweet side. He was the surprise of her life. Her never _supposed to be... _untilthe day he was.

Pete held her tight on his couch on the afternoon her divorce went through, while tears streaked down her face.

Her eyes were wide and filled with pain, but also hope. All she wanted was to feel whole again, and when her mouth opened and then met with his, she gave to him all she had. The kiss was desperate and needy and full of all she felt for him.

His hand slid over her back and down her body, slowly, treasuring every inch of her. Pete pulled back and whispered "We can wait."

"No more waiting," she breathed into his mouth as hers went to him again.

His moan lit a fire in her that she hadn't felt in a year. Or maybe that she hadn't felt ever because this thing between them was unlike any other love she had ever known.

She couldn't make sense out of why Pete made her smile, and why he thought she could save him, but she knew it was true. And she knew he could save her right back.

He stood and took her hand. Without anymore words they headed upstairs. In his room, he slowly undressed her.

Leaning his head against hers he whispered, in a shaky voice, "I have never ever been in this place before or done this... I have never made love to anyone... only had sex. But I want to make love to you, Elizabeth."

She worked on undressing him, her eyes locked on his, and said "Just as long as you know that your days of being a playboy with Patrick are long gone now. You are done with all the other women."

He smiled and asked "What other women?" His eyes took her in, with tears coming to them. "I don't remember any other women. I only remember you."

She pulled him down on the bed on top of her, his mouth kissing her neck.

"You don't have to promise me forever. Just love me right now, Pete. Only me."

He moved to look into her eyes. Tenderly he said, "Sorry, but I am pretty sure I am gonna love you forever. Only you."

When he kissed her, Liz started to think that idea just might work for her.

XXXXXXX

**Fall 2007**

The months went by and they became a real couple who fought, and teased, and developed a whole secret world of inside jokes and memories no one else could ever share.

Pete started to get to know Cameron and he even came to terms with Lucky. Though the idea that anyone had ever broken Elizabeth's heart would never sit well with him.

One autumn day, after she put Cameron to bed, Pete knocked on her door.

"Hey," she said with a easy smile when she saw him.

Immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck for kiss. She loved kissing this man, because in his kisses there was never any pretense, just love, and she could feel his whole heart when his lips were on hers.

When she eased away she said, "I didn't expect you to come by tonight. I thought you were working on your book."

He walked inside, carrying his brief case. With a huge smile he said, "I was. Until about twenty minutes ago."

He patted the briefcase. "It's done."

"Oh my gosh, let me see it!"

Pete gave her a nervous look. "It could be crap. In fact I think it is. No, I am sure it is. It ended up being a cheesy love story instead of a coming of age story where the protagonist confronts himself and man's inhumanity to man."

"I seriously doubt it is cheesy," she said as she pried the brief case out of his hand. "You hate that kind of stuff. Unless you became a Clay Aiken fan behind my back."

"Perish the thought," he said with a shudder.

He watched her as she sat on the couch and settled in to read **All is Fair**.

After the title page there was a dedication.

_To Elizabeth _

_This story is for you. For making a fungus into a man and other miracles too numerous to mention._ _For showing me what the love of a good woman can do. There is no better woman than you._

The next page read

**Chapter One**

_He never believed in love. To him, it was the same as magic- smoke and mirrors. Something only a sucker bought into._

_In New York City, he found out on his first day of living there, there were plenty of suckers. One on every street corner, you could trip over them, and he did. _

_Coming up the stairs of his brownstone he grumbled about the subway, the street vendor, and the sticky sweet smell that permeated the city in late August. So caught up in his own malaise, his own general miserableness- for he was a very miserable man on most days, and liked it that way, thank you very much- he didn't even see her coming down the stairs._

_With a bump, they smacked into each other._

_No, it was not love at first sight. This isn't one of those stories. It was something else. Something about her that made her sneak into his mind that day, and stay around long after. Though he didn't want her there. For he was sure she would only cause him trouble in the end._

_Those brown eyes are what probably did him in. Or her take no crap attitude. The sexy snark didn't hurt either._

"_Do you think you could actually keep your eyes open when you are walking up the stairs?" she asked him, as she started to push past. "You think that would be a smart move or what buddy? Out of towners, God."_

"_I live here," his voice was indignant._

_He had worked for years to be able to afford to move to New York and now that he was an actual resident of the city he expected to be treated as such._

"_For like five minutes, I bet." She was already walking down the stairs. "You have that dazed look on your face. Where you from? Iowa?"_

"_Virginia," he said._

"_Same thing!" she called back_

"_No, it really isn't."_

_Pausing she turned and looked back up at him. "If it is not New York, it's no where. And if you are going to make it here, then you need to learn the rules of the city. The first lesson is free. Keep your damn eyes open. To survive here you're gonna need a lot more than your pretty boy looks. A whole lot more, Virginia."_

_She gave him a dismissive wave and then disappeared down the rest of the flight of stairs._

_He stood there, not believing in love or fate or even that there was any women in the world that were worth more than one night of his time. His lips pressed tight together._

_She was just the type of woman who would annoy the hell out of him. And yet, though she was only gone for minute now, he missed her._

XXXX

Liz didn't look up from the manuscript for two hours. When she finally did, tears poured from her eyes, "It _is_ a love story."

"Cheese to the hundred degree, right?" He had been pacing the room.

"No. It's sweet and funny and good, Pete. Sure it needs more work but you have something here. You are a writer, love."

"If I am, you made me one."

She smiled as he joined her on the couch. "You don't have to give me credit for everything good in your life."

"Why not?" Pete asked as his mouth came close to hers. "Whatever I am, you turned me into. You made me more than I ever really thought I could be."

"And you made me happier than I ever thought I would be again," she said.

Then he was kissing her, she was laying back on the couch, and soon he moaned the one word that sent shivers up and down her spine and then wrapped itself around her heart, "Elizabeth."

Next chapter- Lainey


	34. Lainey

Lainey

**Spring 2007**

Lainey was nervous as hell that first day she got to know Brooklyn. She expected the teenage girl to hate her- on principal alone. Lainey figured she was the enemy because she was dating Ned.

But Brooklyn was not a typical teen. She had her own sense of style, her own moral code, and her own agenda. She was the perfect mix of scheming Quatermaine and outrageous Cirello. She wanted Ned happy, and her goal was to make sure he did not mess up his chance for that this time.

"I'm moving home for the summer," Brooklyn told them as they all ate lunch that day at the Metro Court.

She looked at her father and added, "Don't freak. I won't be living with you at the gatehouse. Alice already fixed up a suite for me in the mansion."

"I thought you had club dates in New York?" Ned asked.

"I will commute. You're hiring me a driver."

"I am?" he asked

Brooklyn looked at Lainey for back up.

"Sounds like you are, Ned."

Brooklyn said, "And I will also need a tour bus now that I am a up-and- coming rock star."

"Don't get me wrong," Ned said "I love the idea of having you here. But wouldn't it be easier to just live in New York?"

"But _you_ are here," she smiled and cast a glance between her dad and his girlfriend " and I think you need me."

He patted her hand, "I do need you. I need you to get to know Lainey and for you two to get along. You think you can do that for your dad?"

"She seems a lot more sane than your usual type. Mom excluded, of course." Brooklyn said "So, yeah, I think I can."

Lainey, inwardly, let out a sigh and thanked God. She shared a look with Ned that said, _This is really happening. The start of the rest of our lives. The start of us as a family._

Lainey had dreamt of marriage and family but those dreams seemed like something that would be in the distant future, they seemed hazy and unformed and like they might never happened. But now they were. Ned was making one dream after another come true- he was breaking down her walls until she was open enough to really believe in him, in love, in happy ever after.

Ned reached over and took her hand, under the table, he squeezed it and silently told her he believed in them just as much as she did.

(_If I told you it was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling_

_that we met before._

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy._

_When I tell you love has come, here and now._

_A moment like this!_

_Some people wait a lifetime._

_For a moment like this._

_Some people search forever._

_For that one special kiss._

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_for a moment like this...) ( Kelly Clarkson_)

**Fall 2007**

"Oh my God," Ned muttered over and over as he paced outside of Lainey's apartment door.

At his age, after so many marriages, he found it hard to believe that he could still be this nervous over a woman. But this was not just anyone. This was Lainey. She brought light and grace and love into his life after what felt like a thousand cold bitter winters of pain and loneliness. He wanted to do this perfectly.

Sweat dotted his brow, his stomach rolled in apprehension. "I can do this!" he told himself.

Suddenly her door flew open, and Ned spun around to see Lainey standing there looking radiant in a burgundy colored gown.

"Gorgeous," he breathed out, as his eyes drunk her in.

"Thank you. So... _you can do what_?" she asked with a smile.

He walked inside. "Hmm?"

"You said 'I can do it!' right before I opened the door. What can you do, Ned?"

"Oh."

She studied him, noting how pale he looked. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

She felt his forehead. "You look sick? Or like something upset you."

Ned took her hand from his head and held it. "Actually, just the opposite. But lets talk about it after dinner."

He had invited her to the Metro Court where he had rented the whole dining room just for them. He hired a band to play her favorite love songs and told the chef to make her creme brulee for dessert, because he knew she considered it 'to die for'.

"No, Ned, lets talk now. I don't want you spending hours upset." She eased close to him and dropped her voice, "I hope this isn't... about us.. There isn't a problem between us, is there?"

"Do you think there is?"

"No." Her eyes searched his. "I love you more than any other person on earth. You know that, sweetie."

He let out a short breath. "Good." he smiled slightly then dropped down on one knee.

He pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket, one big enough to rival any worn by the women in Beverly Hills.

Ned's eyes got teary as he said "I should know how to do this. What to say. The perfect words. I should know but I don't. All I know, Lainey, is that I love you. I love you being my woman. I don't know what ever made you decide to ask me to The Charity Ball...maybe God took pity on me and sent me an angel...because I know it wasn't just luck. I am not that lucky. You are more special to me than I can ever tell you. You gave me hope and a future to look forward to. I thought I had messed up all my chances and then you asked me out and all of the sudden I had another chance and a ... heart that had something to beat for, someone to ache for, someone to love again, you. You are irreplaceable to me."

She covered her mouth with her hands and cried. "You are to me, too, Ned."

He held the ring up towards her and said "I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you, Lainey, and even that won't be enough for me to show you all the love I have for you. But it's a start. Will you grace me with that? I know I'm not worthy..."

She pulled him to his feet. "You are worthy. You are amazing. I love you." She started kissing his cheeks over and over, kissing away his tears. He wiped away hers.

"Is that a yes?"

She kissed him, soft and sweet, and then cried " Yes!"

**LATER**, they danced at the Metro Court, their eyes locked on each other. Together they were moving toward a life that would be spent in a noisy mansion with family that would have something to say about everything they did, and with children that would bond them all together and give them all a future to build their lives around.

Those children that were yet to be born were on their mind that night. She could see them in Ned's eyes, and he could nearly hear their laughter in his mind. He knew they would be beautiful, like her, she knew they would be smart and quite possibly devious, like his side of the family.

There were so many good times to look forward to, so many more moments like this night, where they would both feel like love saved their lives, and healed their souls.

(Everything changes

but beauty remains.

Something so tender

I can't explain.

Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake

Can we make this dream last forever?

And I'll cherish all the love we share.

A moment like this!

Some people wait a lifetime

for a moment like this.

Some people search forever

for that one special kiss.

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me,

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Oh like this) ( Kelly Clarkson)

Next chapter- Kelly


	35. Kelly

Kelly

Spring 2007

Kelly froze in place, still holding onto Nikolas, as she waited for his response.

He had just walked into his living room and she had flown across the room and thrown herself in his arms. She couldn't help herself.

When she saw that he had placed a picture of her on his desk, right there among the photos of the other people he loved, it made her feel like they were real. Like he did love her.

Like she was more than just a fling.

She clung to him, during the hug that still hadn't ended, and took in his smell, his feel, his essence- loving this man down to her bones.

Nik had said "Wow. Some greeting, Kel. I'd love to come home every day to this."

She had whispered, "That could be arranged."

Now he moved back so he could look in her eyes. "You don't think that's rushing things?"

She slipped from his arms and tried to look casual. "Oh, yeah, you are probably right. I meant one day... so where are we having dinner tonight?"

"Kel." He tried to catch her eyes but she moved to grab her purse and coat, readying to leave and pretend like she hadn't just asked him if she could move in.

Nikolas caught her wrist , lightly, and ducked his head until he could see her eyes. She straightened and they looked at each other.

He said, "Do you want to move in here?"

She sighed. "Not like this. I don't want to force myself into your life. You had a whole huge life before you started dating me. A child, an ex-wife, siblings, and cousins and your aunt. A huge family and best friends and.."

"So?"

"So you had it all before you even knew me. I can't expect to be the only thing on your mind...like you are on mine."

Nikolas gently stroked her cheek. Softly he told her, "You are the best thing I think about each day... your beautiful eyes... the way you light up when you smile...the way you make me forget all my problems and worries and past..."

She bit her lip.

He went on, " I did have plenty going on in my life before I met you but none of that made me as happy as you do. So one day, when we are both ready, I do want you to live here with me and my son. You are who I see when I close my eyes and think about my future. I've fallen in love with you, Kelly."

"You have?"she asked in an equally scared and awed voice.

"Yes, I have. I love you," Nikolas said. Then he captured her lips in a kiss full of passion and commitment.

She could barely catch her breath when he pulled away. Their dark eyes locked on each other and she spoke from her heart, "I love you too."

_(Go on, go on, come on- leave me breathless.  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, _

_make me long for your kiss._

_  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on..._

_Go on, go on, come on- leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on, come on- leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on, come on- leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on _) ( The Corrs)

Fall 2007

Kelly stood in the living room of Wyndermere and said, "Lucky, you can put that box in the Paris suite."

"The Paris suite?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He sighed, shifting the weight of the box.

"Oh, I redecorated the suites so that each one looks like a place Nikolas and I visited together," she said. "The Paris one is the last one on the left."

As Lucky wandered off to find that, Nikolas and Milo came in carrying boxes.

Nikolas had hired a moving company who moved all of Kelly's things to the island, now she was telling the guys which room to place each item. Nikolas couldn't understand had she had accumulated so much in less than thirty years of life but she had container after container of clothes, shoes, books, jewelry, and god only knows what else.

Emily was hanging out with Kelly, watching the guys work, and sneaking in whispered comments about their sweaty rippled bodies when they weren't in the room.

Emily winked at Milo as he headed off to the French Rivera room with his box. When he was out of hearing range she whispered, "I give his ass a ten."

Kelly laughed and nodded. They had already rated Lucky's abs and biceps both a ten. Nikolas was rated off the charts for his brooding eyes.

The girls giggled there way through the rest of the afternoon, taught Alfred how to make the perfect blended frozen margaritas, and then Milo, Lucky and Emily headed off to the launch to go home.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kelly and Nik lay together in bed, naked limbs intertwined, as they drifted off to sleep they heard Spencer cry, it crackled through the baby moniter.

Since there was no overnight nanny, Nikolas started to crawl out of bed but Kelly stilled him by placing her hand on his arm.

"I'll tend to him this time," she said.

He raised on eyebrow.

Never before had Kelly been the one to take care of Spencer in the middle of the night. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries. Now that they lived together she hoped Nikolas wanted her to form a closer bond with his child.

She studied his face, holding her breath, as she waited for his answer.

"You sure?" Nikolas asked

"It feels right," she said

He gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks, Kel."

She slid into a robe and made her way to the nursery. After changing his diaper, Kelly held Spencer close to her body and rocked him until he was calm once more.

Nikolas came in and found them that way 10 minutes later. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back.

Kelly couldn't help but think that if anyone saw them now they would look like a family. And for her, that is what they were. This was the start of forever, if she had anything to say about it.

"I missed you," Nikolas murmured, close to her ear.

"I'm here to stay, Nik. Do you think you can handle that?"

He smiled, with an intense desire for her but also with a ever growing love, "All I know is I can't handle losing you. You and Spencer are the twin lights of my life. You both give me hope and love and more than I think I deserve but I'm going to take it all and be grateful for it."

**When they were back in bed**, his lips connected with hers, and his hands roamed down her body.

Nik said, "You surprised the hell out of me when you asked me out that first time and you keep doing it. I will never be bored with you, Kelly, and if I ever push you away, make me a promise, right now, do not leave. Just hold on to me and don't ever let go. I need you," he kissed her again, slow and sweet as there bodies came together, "I need you so much..."

"I'll never walk away from you, Nikolas. You're my dream come true..."

And they stopped talking and started to create their future, one kiss at a time.

_(Rain falls,  
angry on the tin roof,  
as we lie awake in bed._

_  
You're my survival.  
You're my living proof  
that love is alive,  
not dead ._

And tell me, that we belong together,  
dress it up   
with the trappings of love.

_  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips  
instead of the gallows of heartache  
that hangs from above._

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide,  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life ) ( Edwin McCain)  


_Coming up- Emily_


	36. Emily

Emily

**Spring 2007**

They lay in bed together. She rested on her stomach next to him. His hand was on the small of her back. He leaned over and placed a kiss there.

Their favorite place on earth was now her bedroom. Emily was pretty sure she never wanted to leave it again.

But the outside world beckoned. She had a shift to work later that day. He had people to protect, lives to keep safe, a dangerous town to hold back from the ones they loved.

For right now though, Milo was hers. Her body felt sublime- all her limbs were so relaxed she didn't think she could move if she tried.

Emily whispered, "You do that well, Milo."

He smiled. "It's different with you...I've never felt like this before. Emily, what we have is..." his voice was low and intimate when he finished with, "something I could not bear to lose."

She felt a shiver run down her spine, as a premonition hit her. She only ever got these when it came to him. Suddenly, Emily knew she would one day be screaming his name in fear, sure he was dead and gone forever. She closed her eyes and pushed the thought away.

When she opened them again, his eyes were on her, she smiled and said "I can't bear to lose you either."

He kissed her then, slow and tender, and she got lost in the moment.

But, in the back of her mind, she still feared that one day she would have to face her life without Milo by her side. And that was not something she thought she could ever stand doing.

(_If I had to live without you_

_what kind of life would that be? _

_Oh I, _

_I need you in my arms _

_need you to hold._

_You're my world, my heart, my soul._

_If you ever leave, baby, you would take away everything_

_good in my life._) ( Trisha Yearwood)

**Fall 2007**

She had never expected to feel this way. To shake free of the soul crushing pain that attacked her after Conner came into her life, after Nikolas left her for someone else, after Sonny pushed her away like she hadn't meant anything at all.

It was around that time she started to have nightmares about Zander and the way he died. Emily had almost convinced herself she was as doomed as him. And then...out of the clear blue sky, she got drunk, made a bet, and needed a guy.

There was only one in all of Port Charles she knew she would feel comfortable with, and that is when what she had never expected to happen got started. Milo brought her back to life, slowly, inch by inch, with his sweet eyes and tender touch.

Emily smiled now as she walked toward the Corinthos Morgan coffeehouse. She imagined every moment they spent together, ending on the image of them in bed together last night. Just thinking about it was enough to make her still feel his hands on her skin.

_Milo, _she had moaned into his ear.

As she approached the doors of the building, Spinelli walked out "Stone Cold's sister, hey," he started in his young hyper infused voice.

"Hi. How are you doing today?"

"Righteous as always. I was just talking to Mr. Corinthos sir about..." he said more but his words were drowned out.

Behind him, the building exploded, sending glass flying out toward them as they both fell to the ground.

"MILO!"

(_ And tell me now,_

_how do I live without you?_

_I want to know._

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go._

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I_

_How do I _

_Oh, how do I live?_)

Emily stumbled to her feet and ran over the wreckage that lay on the sidewalk. Spinelli, who had a gash in his head from hitting the pavement, jumped up and grabbed her. "No, no, no, please, don't go in there."

"I can save him. It's not too late," she whimpered and pushed the computer hacker away.

Emily pulled her eyes from the destroyed building and asked "Was he in there? Did you see him?"

Spinelli nodded. Then, in a dazed voice, he mumbled "We should call someone."

Just then sirens wailed in the distance.

Emily pushed at the door, cutting her hand on the broken window pane.

Several of Sonny's men came running around the building. Max took notice of Emily, who was clawing her way into the building and getting more and more injured by the second. He picked her up off her feet and carried her a few feet away.

The sirens got closer and closer.

"Leave me go! I have to get to him. _Mi-lo_!"

Max said, in a firm tone meant to calm down her hysteria, "He's fine."

Emily froze. She slid from his arms to the ground and then clutched his shirt. "Are you sure?"

Max leaned close to her and said "Milo spotted the bomb and warned everyone right before it went off. We only had about a minute to get out of there, out the back door. Milo is taking Sonny to a safe house."

Relief flooded her body. Emily's eyes fluttered for a second and then she passed out. Max caught her.

XXXXXXXX

**She ended up being **the only person injured enough in the explosion to need hospitalization . Spinelli has been the last customer to leave the coffee house and all the workers ran out the back door, away from the bomb that was planted on the underside of a table near the entrance to the building.

Milo rushed to Emily's side as soon as Max called. In her hospital cubicle, where they were treating her cuts, he immediately gave her a hug, careful to not brush her against the torn skin on her hands.

She cried, her words close to his ear, "I thought you died..."

He pulled back and met her eyes. "I just got you, my dream girl, I wouldn't leave you."

"You can't leave me, Milo, ever. I can't do this alone. Live this life..." she lowered her voice and whispered, with tears in her eyes, "raise this baby... of ours..."

His eyes moved to her stomach and then back to her face. "You're...?"

"Kelly just told me," Emily said. "I didn't plan this but you should know I wanted it. I've wanted your baby for months now. What do you think, Milo?"

He let out a long breath and then smiled. "I think its amazing you ever fell for me or wanted to share anything with me, even a cup of coffee, let alone a life and a baby but, Em, ...I thank God you did, that you do..."

"And I always will."

Then he leaned over and gently brought his lips to hers. His hand moved to rest on her stomach.

They started as friends, and without a map to forever, they found the road to being lovers and now they were sliding into their fate, the rest of their lives, and their start as being more than just two people in love, now they were a family.

Emily couldn't have loved him more if she tried, in that minute, and yet in the next she did. Because he said "I want to spend my life making you happy, Emily. Will you let me try? Will you marry me?"

Her smile was luminous, the pain in her body forgotten, as she answered him "I would marry you tomorrow. And I will love you every minute of the rest of my life, Milo."

When she kissed him, he felt his heart expand in a way he never expected, making room for all the love she planned to grace him with for all the says they would share together.

He had never expected her to give him a second look, but when she did, he knew now, it had changed the course of his life. It had made him a better man, and given him a love he would fight to the death to keep, and a woman and a child he would cling to until his last breath.

(_If you ever leave, baby, you would take away everything._

_Need you with me._

_Baby, cuz you know your everything_

_good in my life_.) ( Trisha Yearwood)

**Coming Up- Robin**


	37. Robin

_AN- This chapter was extremely hard to write. I feel as conflicted as Robin does in this story. I know not everyone can be happy with the way the scenes depicted here play out but...it is what it is. _

Robin

**Spring 2007**

The sun had fallen hours before. Robin had been sitting in her favorite spot on the docks when it slid from the sky in a burst of colors.

At that moment, she had been leaning toward choosing Cruz over Patrick, and then later, when the moon was high above her, she was sure she would choose Patrick over Cruz. Now she was back to only being sure that she was confused.

Whatever she did it would have to be tonight because Patrick had just come home from the hospital and was waiting for her. If she went there without a clear decision then he might kiss her and she would surely not be able to keep a straight head after that.

Her heart was on the line. So much of it used to be invested in Patrick, and some of it was now, undeniably, taken by Cruz. So what was she to do?

She heard the footsteps a second before the man was there. He grabbed her arm and with a yank pulled her to her feet.

"What the hell?" she cried

"Give me your wallet now. Cash and credit cards. And jewelry too."

She froze, his breath was right on her face. This man was huge, over six foot tall and, at least, 250 pounds. He reached for her purse and, on instinct, she jerked away from him.

"Don't make me hurt you." His hand closed over hers and he yanked off her rings.

With all her might, she struggled to get away from him."Back off."

He shoved her to the ground, drug the bag from her shoulder, and stripped it of the items he wanted. He tossed it at her again and took off running.

For a second, she couldn't move. _Did that just happen_? she asked herself

Then she pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Can you come down to the docks... where I always sit...yeah, now...please.." she knew her voice was getting hysterical but she couldn't help it.

"What happened?" he asked, in a rush of words. It was the first time she really heard true fear in his voice.

"I was mugged."

XXXXXXXXX

**10 minutes later**- he must have ran every red light in his race across town- Robin saw him jogging down the stairs of the docks.

When she spotted him she knew she was safe.

That set off an anger that had been pinned beneath her fear and she started ranting, "This town is unbelievable! Truly! You can't go five feet without tripping over a thug or gangster or ..." she saw the concerned look her was giving her and dissolved into tears "oh... I just hate this place sometimes."

He took her into his arms and murmured soothing words against her hair.

Words about how precious she was to him and how the man who threatened her was going to learn a lesson- one he would never forget.

After a few moments he asked, "Did he hurt you?"

She pulled back slightly and gave him a weak smile. "No, but I should have hurt him. My mom taught me a thousand different ways to bring a man to his knees but I went blank and didn't use any of them. There is one I can think of now that would have made that guy cry and talk funny for days."

He smiled. "You'll need to come down to the station and make a report."

"Tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Cruz said "Can you do me a favor and do your contemplating in your Thinking Spot in the daylight hours from now on? I would hate to lose you, Robin."

Her features stilled and he saw the look that came into her eyes.

His voice dropped to only a whisper, low and throaty and intense enough to make her feel it throughout her whole body, "Or is it too late for that?"

She bit the inside of her bottom lip, as if doing that would hold back the words.

Cruz started to move away from her. His feet seemed to be acting on their own accord. He stumbled back a few feet, needing distance to hear this, needing to not be so close and crave her so bad- not if it was already over.

"You can't lose me," Robin said.

But the tears were back. They weren't for her or her fear, they were all for him now.

She went on, "And I can't lose you. I just can't. Every second since the Charity Ball you have been there for me. Even if I didn't see you for a day, I knew I could call and you would come to me. You would be by my side."

The words sounded sweet but the desperation behind them was splitting his soul in two.

He simply stared at her, doing his best to disengage, but it wasn't working. He could feel all her emotions as his own: the confusion, the need to be connected to someone forever, to not let go, and to not hold on too tight, the ache for love.

"Cruz..." the way she said his name was a plea.

And he could not let her down. "It's okay, Robin. I understand. You're going back to Patrick, aren't you?"

He should have known this was coming. She hadn't even kissed him since her ex was in the car accident. But she spent time with him every day, as if she needed to see him in order to feel better, to laugh, to smile, maybe even to forget. And he needed her.

_God, I need you so, _he thought silently. _Don't do this...to me...to us...stay...stay...I'm in love with you._

(_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless_

_  
Without a sound, we lose sight of the ground  
in the throw around_

_  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it downI won't let it go down till we_

_torch it ourselves_

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head

_  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind) _( The Fray)

XXXXXXXXX

**Patrick watched the clock **tick away on the wall. He was still weak, bruised more on the inside than out, and getting up off his couch would take an effort he just didn't have.

He had survived.

Everything that happened since he came to Port Charles flashed in his mind. What he saw wasn't surgeries where he was the star of the operating room, or women whose names he couldn't recall now- whose bodies he had rested in for a moment in time- no, he did not see any of that. That was a blur.

He saw- dancing through his subconscious- her. _Robin. _His lucky break, though the day he realized just how lucky was the same one that she had broken up with him on. Or did he break up with her?

In the twisting conversation they had, the misunderstanding that never made any sense to him, he couldn't remember who finally said the words first. But when she had walked off that day, it was clear, they were done.

Never before had he tried to hold on to a woman who wanted to leave him behind. But this time he had, in his own way.

He had asked her to not give up. But...Patrick was afraid to admit it, afraid what it might mean...she had given up. She dated Cruz and tried to move on. _Did it work_? he asked himself now.

The clock ticked, another minute gone by. And Robin was still not here.

(_Everyone knows  
She's on your mind_

_  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over..._

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head

_  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_) (The Fray)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cruz had asked**, "You're going back to Patrick, aren't you?"

"Patrick is waiting for me," she admitted "at his place...I should be there now."

Cruz nodded.

Robin hated needing people. Ever since Jason let her walk off that bridge and leave town then never- not even once- called to check on her, she had vowed to not be in this place again.

It had happened too many damn times. This needing someone to be around in order for her to be okay in life- her mom, her dad, Stone...and then they were just gone. To die was one thing, but what Jason had done...to just turn away and behave as if they meant nothing...it was something entirely different than death.

And if she didn't need anyone- only herself- she didn't risk the chance of going through that again.

But then Robin met Patrick. She hadn't wanted to love him, to dream of a future with him, to ever have him mean so much. But it happened anyway.

Her heart went and fell in love. And now it led her here, to this totally surprising and terrifying place, where she had to walk away from a man who had been nothing but good to her in order to go back to the man who still was swimming around in her heart and veins.

Yet...if she was honest...Cruz was in her too. They had been partners for months now, even though they weren't making love at night, or stealing away to share kisses during the day. He was her rock. She needed him. He loved her.

Robin's mouth opened slightly when the realization hit her. Cruz and her weren't working toward, maybe, one day, falling in love.

_Cruz loves me... now... today...right this second_...she thought.

A wild breeze whipped through the air and over them.

"Don't let me keep you," Cruz said in response to her words about Patrick waiting for her. "If you need to go..."

_He would do whatever he could for me_, Robin thought, _even make this easy on me...But it shouldn't be easy_...

She ran across the docks and into his arms. His whole body was shaking. He started to stroke her hair, and then her cheeks, as she stared at him with wide eyes full of heartbreaking pain.

Her mouth found his and their kiss was achingly desperate. Her fingers clutched his shirt, hanging on for all she was worth.

Cruz leaned his head against hers and said, "I will miss you like crazy, Robin."

"No, no, no..." she said softly, though her eyes said something entirely different.

He wished he couldn't read her. That he could let her lie to him and herself and stay here with him, where she felt safe. Cruz realized that Robin was on to him- she knew he would rather die than hurt her. And she craved that kind of security, that guarantee. It was so much easier than risking it all on Patrick and what might be...but if she didn't...she would one day hate Cruz, for being the thing that kept her from finding out.

And Cruz loved her too damn much to let that happen.

With Robin still pressed close to his body, Cruz whispered "You know you're going back to him."

"Listen to me," she said in a quick rush of words "please try and get how I am feeling...even if I don't get it...I don't know when it happened...it could have been that first day at the police station...when you bumped into me..."

His mind flashed back to the first time they ever touched. It was an accident. They ran into each other, his papers went flying towards the floor and so did she, he grabbed her instead of the paperwork. Their eyes met and there was a moment of shock. It hit them both, and then they were moving away from each other and murmuring apologies.

_Sorry..._

_Sorry..._

_It was my fault..._

_No, it was all mine..._

Robin went on, her words teary, and spoken right into his ear "Or maybe it was when you agreed to be my date for the Ball or later when you stuck by me, even though I was acting like a crazy woman. I knew that you were someone I could turn to...you would let me lean on you...and that means more to me than you can know, Cruz. There are so few people in my life that I ever open up to. Even my roommates don't know all of me...I don't want them to. But I want you to. I want you to know me and for me to know you..."

Cruz blinked back tears. For all she was saying, he could hear the truth. Like a piece of rope fraying, she was breaking away from him.

Robin cried in frustration. "This is not fair! I should never have done this to you...let you get in the middle of this...because now I have to do something worse...I have to ask you to not hate me...to be my friend anyway... and don't leave my life..."

She knew it was asking too much. Cruz let go of her, and moved an inch back.

Robin shivered. "I understand. You can't do it. I understand...it's okay, Cruz."

Their eyes locked.

"I can do it," he said in a voice that promised her forever but also sounded an awful lot like a curse.

Robin launched herself at him and gave him a hug, holding on for a long minute, and then she scurried from his arms and ran from the docks.

Cruz knew she would be in his life till the day he died, and she would stay in his heart just as long.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Patrick was hobbling **through the lobby of the Metro Court, where he moved after subletting his apartment to Emily.

He had to find Robin. She must be somewhere in this God forsaken city with Cruz Rodriguez, giving her heart away to him, giving her love away, giving their future away...

Patrick knew he wasn't supposed to be on his feet yet but he couldn't just sit in his hotel room and let her stop loving him...if she hadn't already.

Robin came flying in the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted him. He stared at her, letting out a long breath, and in his eyes she saw all he felt.

Her eyes drifted closed and her choice suddenly stopped feeling shaky. In that moment, she realized what future she wanted.

Love was something she would never understand. It was misery and bliss, heaven and hell, it was all she hated and all she needed to get through life.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she opened her mouth to say his name and tell him what she now knew.

_AN- That's the end of Robin's chapter. It stops there and you can imagine what she said to him and who she really does love most. _

Coming up- Melana and then an Epilogue.


	38. Melana

Melana

**Spring 2007**

She had found him at the box car. Her pretty boy bar singer. His eyes were devastated, which was nothing new.

Melana wondered if that was what made him different than the other men she knew before. Lucky wasn't one of the happy, shiny people in the world. Like the types she met when she was modeling. They had been 100 percent fake- on dope or pills or just strung out from lack of food- but still they smiled as if everything in the world was ideal. Yet it wasn't- then or now.

It was all messy and compromises.

Lucky understood that, and that made Melana feel comfortable around him. Maybe even safe enough to not need to get drunk just to have a conversation with him.

She held his hand as they walked into her apartment.

Melana didn't say a word to try and make him feel better. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. Lucky devoured her mouth, taking it as the gift it was, greedy to not think but only feel, and she reveled in the power she felt to be able to give him that relief.

He lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his back, and they made their way to her bed. Everything moved quick, just bare skin coming together and kisses that made her moan, till she was saying his name over and over.

XXXXXX

**Two Hours Later**

"I can't do this," Lucky said as he lay next to her in the bed. His voice was hollow. He stared at the ceiling.

Her eyes closed. That was all she could manage to do. She wouldn't beg him to try. They were good together, in more ways than just sex. He opened up to her. Only five minutes before he had been in tears over his divorce, through he tried to not let her see that.

Melana would not cry. This was not new territory for her, being left. When her fiancee did it, she quit her modeling career, gave up her role of Cover Girl Extrodinarre, and hightailed it home- back to Port Charles, where none of her family lived anymore but where she had once been happy.

She would not scream at Lucky. He hadn't promised her anything. But still she had hoped.

His hand lightly moved over her bare stomach. She bit her lip.

"Melana..." he whispered "Talk to me."

She asked, not opening her eyes, "You can't do this? Us?"

"Not right now," Lucky admitted "No, I can't. I need time..."

Melana rolled onto her side, facing him, still naked and more exposed than ever. She looked at him and said, "I know that you're not over Elizabeth and that is fine with me. You wouldn't be the man you are if you could easily turn on and off your emotions. But either can I. I don't want to sit here, home alone, always thinking and waiting for you, Lucky, and then have you never come back. So I think we should call this quits right here and right now. I helped you get through the storm, you helped me get some back some faith. Because now I know that men like you- who can love with all their heart and who can fight to the death for the one they love and never give up- they exist. You don't have to feel like you let me down. You lifted me up, even if you never meant to."

Then she slipped from the bed, dragging a sheet with her, wrapped herself in it and said "I'm taking a shower. Don't be here when I come out."

With her gorgeous dark hair swinging behind her she started to leave the room.

Lucky said, "I will be back."

She shook her head and threw over her shoulder, "Save it, Officer. Promises are for suckers. Just like happy endings."

Lucky hated the bitterness he heard in her voice, but smiled at the way she was pure steel in the face of heartbreak. Sure it only covered up a fragile and tender heart, but it was a Spencer way to behave, and once again he thought, like he often did, that she would fit in well in his family...and in his life...but right now, he couldn't do much about that.

Because, whether he liked it or not, he stilled loved Elizabeth...just a little more than he could love anyone else. Maybe in time that would fade...he prayed it did...because the ache he felt in the center of his chest, like a ball of acid floating there, was too much to bear, too much to carry for the rest of his life.

He made sure he was gone by the time Melana came out of the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Summer 2007**

The months passed without Lucky seeing Melana. He kept playing the Outback every Friday and developed quite a fan base among the regular customers. He saw Cameron as much as he could and over time he was able to hurt less and less when he saw Liz. Though the sight of Pete still left a bad taste in his mouth.

The worst moment of seeing his ex-wife with her new boyfriend had happened a week before. Lucky went over to her apartment to drop off Cameron and just happened to be there when the phone call came from a publishing company in New York to say that they wanted to buy Pete's novel.

Lucky had watched as Pete picked Liz up and spun her around. Their excitement and bond was almost too much to witness, though he gave them a strained smile and listened to her describe **All is Fair**.

He had thought, _All is fair in love. But is it? Is it really?_

Now Lucky stood on the stage of The Outback, getting ready to sing his last song of the night. This was the first time he ever put on a full concert. The audience was packed with his family and friends.

Lucky hadn't even wanted to invite anyone but Lulu saw it different. She sat at the closest table to the stage with Luke, Nikolas and Kelly. Bobbie and Lucas were sitting at the next table with Carly and Jason. Cruz and some of the guys from the station had taken off just to come here and show him support.

The song he decided to close the show with was inspired by the fateful day he saw Liz and Pete in their moment of unbridled joy. He decided that tonight he would finally say his goodbye to Liz, and their love. It was time. They were done. Fair or not.

He sang_, "All is fair in love, love's a crazy game._

_Two people vow to stay, _

_in love as one they say._

_But all is changed with time, the future none can see._

_The road you leave behind,_

_ahead lies mystery."_

_He watched as Pete slipped his hand into Liz's, though he eyes stayed on Lucky, as she seemed to say good bye in that moment too._

_Lucky went on, " But all is fair in love, I had to go away._

_A writer takes his pen to write the words again-_

_that all in love is fair."_

He moved to the middle of the stage, and didn't bother trying to hold back the tears. They didn't fall but were clearly there in his eyes.

"_All of fates a chance, _

_its either good or bad._

_I tossed my coin to say_

_in love with me you'd stay._

_But all in war is so cold,_

_you either win or lose._

_When all is put away, the losing side I'll play..."_

He imbued every word he sang with forgiveness, friendship and acceptance of all him and Liz once were and all they could never be again.

Lucky's eyes drifted to the back of the club and locked on Melana's, who he was sure was trying to go unnoticed by him.

"_But all is fair in love, _

_I should have never left your side _

_A writer takes his pen to write the words again_

_that all in love is fair _

_A writer takes his pen_

_to write the words again_

_that all _

_in love is fair (Stevie Wonder)_

As soon as he sang the last word, Melana stood up and headed for the door. A man was walking next to her. The crowd was still clapping as Lucky jumped off the stage to follow her. He found her outside, standing next to a limo. She gave the man a quick hug and then he climbed inside the car and drove away.

Lucky hurried across the parking lot to her side. "Hey Mel..."

She turned slowly at the sound of his voice. "Pretty boy."

He asked, "How are you doing?"

Her eyes answered for her mouth, _I miss you._

She said, "You just missed meeting my friend from NYC. He's works for a label and I asked him to come and hear you. He got a call and had to jet back to the city before a big deal fell apart but he gave me this," she reached in her pocket and pulled out a business card "to give to you. Get a demo together and send it to him."

Lucky was awed by the fact she went out of her way like that. "That was great of you to do but... I can't run off to New York. I have family here, a child to think about." _And you are here_, he added silently.

She said, "I wouldn't expect you to leave Cameron ever. There is a label here in town. L and B. You could rent studio time to record there. Just think about it. The world should hear your music."

She forced the card into his hand. He held her hand a moment longer than necessary. She eased away and started to walk off. "Don't waste that beautiful voice of yours, Lucky."

"Take care of yourself, Melana."

She called, over her shoulder, "But of course. Who else is going to?"

He watched her climb into her car, still the prettiest woman he had ever seen and the most bitter too, and then she peeled out of the parking lot. Lucky wondered if she would have any use for him by the time he was ready to try and win her back.

He couldn't control his heart, which recovered at the rate a snail moves, but he knew it was letting go of the past, little by little, with every second that went by.

XXXXXXXXX

**Late Fall 2007**

He knocked on her door as he thought _Try not to screw this up this time, Spencer._

She opened the door and her eyes immediately lit up but her mouth said, in a annoyed tone, "And what brings you here?"

He held up his demo. "I have a meeting in New York City. I'm driving down there tonight and I could use someone to read the map, change the radio, tell me I'm not crazy for even going after this music dream of mine...you up for the job?"

Melana motioned him inside. "What would make you think I would want to go anywhere or do anything with you?"

Her words were sharp but her lips curved into a slight smile.

He leaned close to her and said, "I don't . But I know that I want to stop doing something- missing you."

Melana's eyes searched his. "Its been a while, Lucky."

"I know that," he said softly "It takes me a while when it comes to stuff like this...if I could have came here sooner I would have. If I could have stayed away forever, and spare you and me both the day when it might all hurt worse than it does now, I would have done that too. But, see, I have this problem, Mel. I think about you...I laugh at old snarky jokes you told me months ago... and I remember the way you looked that first morning when I was sitting by your bed, watching you sleep, the smile you had before you even opened your eyes,...that was one hell of a smile, girl I had to come back and try and see it another time."

Her eyes crinkled, going from tough to tender, and she said, "You think you deserve to ever do that again?"

"No. Let me anyway, though," he begged her softly.

Slowly, she started to smile and move closer to him. "Don't think I am going to fall in love with you. Ever. I don't do that."

He titled his head and teased "You'll love me by the time we hit the city limits."

"So full of yourself, pretty boy."

And then she was gently kissing him, giving him another chance to love her better.

Lucky got lost in her kiss, in how it felt as good as it had before and how it was taken to a new level now- as they both let their walls fall down and their hearts start to creep open, just enough to let love slide in.

"Mel," he breathed out as he looked in her eyes. "I need to tell you that I am sorry for putting you through all this..."

"Don't be sorry, Lucky. Just don't you dare break my heart twice."

"I won't," he promised as he gave her another sweet and soulful kiss. "Because you aren't going to love me, right?"

He smiled at her, knowing they were well on their way to that already. He had dreamed of her and ached for her and worked his way back to a place where he could be here with her. Lucky wasn't about to walk away from this woman again.

"Never," Mel lied, wearing a devilish grin.

"No, never," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Never, never, never," she whispered back.

Melana took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

The minutes passed, they moved as one, and in his ear she whispered "I'll never fall in love with you, Lucky..._unless_ I do...oh..I just might...oh.." and then she was saying his name over and over.

He really liked when she did that.

As he held her later, she could see in his eyes something that was never there last Spring. Her pretty boy singer was no longer wearing a heartbroken expression. This time he was looking at her like she was a treasure, his treasure, and his joy._ His_.

Melana would tell him years from now that when she saw that exact look come into his eye that day, she broke her own rules, and did what she always wanted to before but never really had, Melana Carson went and fell in love- for good, forever.

And Lucky finally started to get a life that matched up to his name.

Coming up- Epilogue


	39. Epilogue

_Note- I have loved reading all the reviews of this story. It made it really fun to see the insights you all shared. Thanks for sharing your take on this unusual tale of finding love in the most unexpected places._

_About Robin, her ending is left open to your imagination. I found it impossible to decide. She wanted Cruz as her friend and to know if Patrick was the man for her and that is where it ended for her. Maybe she later left Patrick, maybe she never did. I know it is not the happiest of endings for her but it would take many more chapters for her to work out all her feelings. Since I couldn't do that properly in the framework of this story I left it open ended. _

_Now for the update on how the whole group looked one year after the Charity Ball._

Epilogue to The Five

**Early Spring 2008**

Almost one year to the day that the five friends had sat in Jake's, they gathered again. This time they were at a wedding for one of The Five, which is what certain men in town still called them from time to time.

Kelly remembered back to her own words that night

"_Woo hoo, watch out men of Port Charles. Here I come!"_

They had taken on the task of finding the Hottest Hottie and in the end they found closer friendships with each other, freedom from their past pain, and, best of all, love.

"Who stole my lip gloss?" asked Emily as she dug around her purse.

The other women were jockeying for space in the mirror.

"No one wants your lip gloss, trust fund chickee," snarked Kelly

"Hey, don't hate me because I'm rich," joked a very pregnant Emily. "Hate me because I am beautiful."

"Oh geez," Robin said, rolling her eyes " I wish she would pop that kid out so she could lose her glow. Its making her obnoxious."

"Milo says I've never looked prettier," Emily cooed.

"Milo would say that if you were covered in hives and lice," Liz said. "You can't really trust his opinion."

"You are supposed to be on my side," said Emily with a smile. She reached over and plucked Liz's lip gloss out of her hand. "This color will have to do."

Liz shook her head at her but smiled.

"_Hel-lo_," Lainey said, dragging out the word. "I am the one getting married here so do you all think I can get one little teeny tiny corner of the mirror? What do you heifers think?"

She bumped Kelly with her shoulder, and tried to claim more space for herself..

"I hate when she calls us heifers," said Robin with a smile. "It makes me feel fat. Do I look fat to you?"

"No," the rest of them said automatically.

"Everyone take a big step away from the mirror," ordered Lainey as she tried to fix her hair but her elbow kept hitting Liz in the head.

"If you didn't insist on getting married in a public park," said Kelly "without proper facilities for things like blow dryers and multiple mirrors and even lighting that doesn't make us all look like the Night of the Living Dead then maybe we wouldn't be in your way."

"Speak for yourself, Kel. I look great," said Emily as she gazed at her own reflection.

They all groaned.

"We should have never let her date win the Hottest Hottie award," Kelly said "It blew up her ego to mega mammoth proportions."

"Actually, it is a proven scientific fact that love can increase a person's sense of self worth and perception of their..." Lainey started

They groaned louder.

"No lectures, Dr. Winters, please," begged Robin.

Emily knotted her eyebrows and asked, "Wait a minute, are you all saying I don't look great?"

Laughing they said, in unison, "You look fine. Shut up."

Brooklyn stuck her head into the room. "About ready? Its time."

Lainey smiled at her soon- to - be stepdaughter. "Give us five more minutes."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure my Dad doesn't run away," she said "Take all the time you need."

After she left, Robin asked "Is he going to run away? Should I get Cruz to handcuff him to a tree?"

Lainey laughed. "Ned's not going anywhere. Not when I am pregnant with twins."

"Huh?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Two babies?"

"Say what?"

"Twins. Two months along," she confirmed.

Within a second her friends were all hugging her. Lainey felt tears come to her eyes. It had been the most monumental year of her life and it all started because of these women here. And a bet:

"_I'll get a hotter stud than you do to take to that Ball." _

_XXXXXXXXX_

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

Everyone rushed out the doors of the Quatermaine mansion, where the wedding reception was held, to usher Lainey and Ned into their waiting limo to head off to their honeymoon.

Lainey wore a luminous smile as she looked over the crowd- Ned's loud and loving family, her much more sedate parents and siblings, and all their friends. In their faces she so much joy that her heart felt like it would burst from just the sight of it.

Ned's arm was around her waist, he whispered in her ear, "You don't know how happy you've made me."

She whispered back, "Yeah, I do." because he had made her just as happy, just as complete, just as lucky and blessed.

"One last picture!" called out her mom, who could never get enough photos for her albums.

"Get one of The Five," Sonny said with a smirk.

Lainey met his eye and had to bite her lip to keep from busting out laughing. He had finally learned that the flowers sent to his home were from her and her friends and not the Five Families. Sonny told her, during one of there sessions, that he had heard Max talking to Milo about dating one of The Five. Sonny quickly put together that meant Emily and not a rival mob boss.

Though no one had the guts to ever tell Sonny that Milo won the Hottest Hottie award and not him.

"The what?" asked Edward "Five what?"

"Nothing, grandfather," said Emily as she moved toward Lainey to pose for the shot.

XXXXX

**In the crowd**, Lucky watched with a smile on his face as he stood next to Melana and Cruz. He couldn't believe that he could feel so relaxed watching Liz slip from Pete's side and give him a kiss before she made her way to her friends. But he did. His memories would always be filled with Liz Webber, but his heart belonged to a bitter- tongued ex-model that only a month before had became Melana Spencer. Lulu was still pissed that Lucky and Mel ran off to Vegas and was demanding a second ceremony in Port Charles.

He had been planning to take things slow with Mel but once he let himself start to love her, he had been caught of in the whirlwind of heat and snarky humor that they shared. She made him feel good, and no one said his name, whispered over and over in his ear, in a hotter way than his wife did. It was enough to make him never want to let her out of his sight again.

Melana smiled at him now and said, "Pretty boy, when are you going to take me home?"

He placed his mouth by her ear and answered, "Very, very soon."

XXXXX

**As the woman crowded together**- Robin, Kelly, Liz, Emily and Lainey- they all couldn't help but let their eyes drift to the guy who took them to the Charity Ball last year.

They leaned in close to each other, wearing identical secret smiles as they remembered how one little bet had brought them so far, had changed the course of the lives forever. It had been a wild ride, a life changing roller coaster of a year.

And none of the woman regretted a thing. Each one of their eyes locked onto the man that their heart now belonged to, then the camera snapped.

_(I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone _

_to stand by me._

_We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
fantasy .)_

The moment in time was captured forever- The Five, all woman who had broken or empty hearts that night in the bar when they decided to take fate into their own hands.

Loving and losing and finding forever had taught them all one simple fact: the best way to get a happy ever after is to go out and grab it for yourself. And grabbing a hot guy to share it with wasn't a half bad idea either.

Robin winked at her fiancé, and he smiled back at her. She had walked into Jake's feeling like her life was over, that night one year ago, but now as she broke away from her friends and walked toward him she knew that the best part of her life was just getting starting.

(_I've had the time of my life  
_

_No,_

_I never felt like this before. _

_  
Yes, I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you. _

_And I owe it all to you..._) ( Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes)

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading. _

_This story was started in the last days of NaNoWriMo 2006. I needed a break from my novel and something fun to write that would take my mind off of it. So I put the women in this story in a bar and got them drunk._

_It's been fun reading all your comments about where you hoped the road would lead them._

_I didn't even think I would give them all happy endings but, in the end, it worked out that way. Hope you liked the ride and reading my version of lives that could have been led by The Five._

_Sara_


End file.
